New Iacon Chronicles: The Advent of Unicron
by TheBaneOfHumanity
Summary: Sequel to Transformers: Avatar Chronicles, Transformers: New Iacon Chronicles, New Iacon Chronicles: Darkness Rising and New Iacon Chronicles: Wrath of the Fallen. Unicron has his course set towards Earth after his last follower failed him. With him and an adversary long thought to have been dead, as well as the rising threat of Kuvira, the world will soon face its darkest hour.
1. After All These Years

**DISCLAIMER: Transformers is owned by Hasbro and Legend of Korra is owned by Nickelodeon.**

* * *

><p>New Iacon Chronicles: The Advent of Unicron<p>

Chapter 1: After All These Years

* * *

><p>It had been three years since The Fallen and the Red Lotus' defeat, and they had been quite kind to New Iacon. Air Temple Island is now a headquarters for the new team of airbenders, the park Korra and Hot Rod had visited when they first arrived was now Avatar Korra Park, with a statue built in her honor, and spirits and humans were finally coexisting in an area that the vines had covered, now known as the Spirit Wilds. But Rodimus, who was at the moment standing on a cliff in Air Temple Island, looking upon the city, knew that it would all be going straight to Hell, for he knew that Unicron would soon come for him and Korra, as well as try to destroy the entire planet. It seemed as though to him that anytime peace would finally come, it was simply the calm before another storm began to rage. For everytime a threat was defeated, a new one would arise. After the defeat of Ozai and Galvatron came Amon and Zarak, then Starscream and Azula, and then The Fallen and the Red Lotus.<p>

"Can there ever truely be peace?" he asked himself. But this was not the only thing that concerned him. Korra had been gone during those years as well. Gone to the South Pole to recover from her fight with Zaheer. He could easily remember the last time he saw his friend before she departed.

* * *

><p><em>A massive ship was preparing to leave Air Temple Island. Korra, still wheelchair bound, looked upon all of her friends, <em>_knowing she won't be seeing them for a while._

_"Now don't take this the wrong way, but I can't wait for you to leave," Bolin said as Asami walked behind Korra._

_"How else is she supposed to take that but the wrong way?" Rodimus asked as he crossed his arms and glared at him._

_"I mean because I've never had a pen pall before," Bolin answered as he reached into his pocket and handed Korra a green __envelope. "I'm going to write you so many letters, and just to get the ball rolling, here. Spoiler alert. Pabu and I already __miss you." In response, Pabu shrilled adorably as Korra took the letter._

_"Thanks, that's sweet," Korra replied, giving a small smile._

_"You sure you don't want some company in the Southern Water Tribe?" Rodimus asked. "Asami and I are happy to come with you."_

_"The world needs its Prime more than ever right now Rodimus," Korra answered. "Besides, I'm only going to be gone a couple of weeks. __A little time alone will be good for me."_

_"Now, I don't want you to worry about a thing while your gone," Tenzin reassured as he rested a hand on Korra's back. "Your __recovery should be your number one concern. Jinora, the airbenders, Rodimus and I have everything under control."_

_With that, Rodimus watched as the ship left with Korra, Naga, Tonraq, Senna, Kya and Ratchet watched as the boat left the __docks, the others waving goodbye to Korra. Rodimus swore that he saw Korra looking away sadly when she stopped waving back._

* * *

><p>"I should have gone with her," Rodimus said to himself, remembering the last time Korra left. Her screams still haven't left his cortex. However, tomorrow she'll finally be coming home. Remembering that, Rodimus smiled slightly as he left the cliff, knowing that he'll finally see his best friend once again.<p>

* * *

><p>*QUE TRANSFORMERS PRIME OPENING THEME*<p>

* * *

><p>The next morning, a crowd was gathered at a new train terminal with a statue of Fire Lord Zuko in front of it, as Cerebros addressed them, with Asami, now with a different hair style and outfit, and Knock Out standing beside him. The crowd included Tenzin and his children, who have each grown out their hair, as well as Rohan, who sat on his father's shoulders, and Mako and Arcee standing beside a young man clad in stylish street clothes, posing in front of the camera. Behind Cerebros, Asami and Knock Out was a group of Autobots who transformed into trains known as 'The Railbots.'<p>

"And of course, my biggest thanks goes to Asami Sato and Future Industries," Cerebros said. "Ladies and gentlemen, the world is entering a new age of peace and prosperity. Soon, Prince Wu will take the Earth Kingdom throne, and thanks to our updated rail system, New Iacon and the Earth Kingdom will be united like never before." With that, the crowd applauded as Cerebros held out a ribbon taut which Asami cut with a large pair of scissors.

Afterward, Asami and Knock Out were speaking to a reporter when Prince Wu approached Asami.

"Hey there, Asami right?" he asked as the reporter left and Asami and Knock Out both looked at him with a hint of annoyance. "Great train house. Maybe you can give me a personal tour sometime, what do ya say?"

"Knock Out and I do like the idea of putting you on a train and sending you far, far away," Asami answered, causing Wu to chuckle.

"That's-that's funny," he said. "I like funny dames. Maybe I should introduce myself, I'm Prince Wu, future king."

"We're aware of who you are," Knock Out dejectedly said.

"Don't let my reputation intimidate you," Wu replied before turning back to Asami. "I'm still human just like everyone else, only more human, like extra-human, or hmm, super human."

"Super-human?" Asami asked in a skeptical manner.

"So, what do you say?" Wu asked suggestively. "Can I show you a low-key night out with this super-human soon to be king?" Noticing the slightly offended look on Asami, Knock Out was about to retract his buzzsaw only for a voice to interrupt him.

"Prince Wu, President Cerebros has some really important...king stuff to talk to you about," Mako said as he and Arcee approached Wu.

"Now?" Wu asked before sighing. "Fine. Think about my offer. I'll be back." With that, he blew a kiss to Asami much to Knock Out's disgust before walking away.

"He's a real charmer, huh?" Arcee dryly asked.

"He's...something," Knock Out answered. "How can you two stand being his bodyguards?"

"Well, we just remind ourselves that once he's back on the throne, we go back to being detectives," Mako answered.

"And that works?" Asami asked.

"Well an hour of bashing our heads into the wall helps too," Arcee answered prompting a chuckle from Asami. "You know, just to get the stress out."

"It's good to see you two," Asami replied. "It's been too long. You hear from Bolin lately?"

"I haven't talked to him for a while, but he's coming in a few days for the coronation," Mako answered. "And Bei Fong told me that Korra is getting in tonight."

"I can't wait to see her," Asami responded with a smile. "It's gonna be weird having the old Team Avatar back in the city after all these years."

Meanwhile, Rodimus, Cerebros, Tenzin, Lin, Prowl, Wu and the leader of the Railbots, 'Moonshadow,' were at the entrance of the train station.

"After your coronation, we'll escort you back to Ba Sing Se," Moonshadow said to Wu.

"Right, about that, are we all positive that the Earth Kingdom is safe enough for me to return?" Wu asked. "I don't have to remind everyone what happened to my great aunt three years ago?" To emphasize the point, he grabbed his throat and simulated choking, sinking down to the floor. Lin clearly wasn't amused before Wu stopped abruptly and placed his hands together in a respectful bow.

"May she rest in peace," he said.

"Prince Wu, I assure you that Kuvira has the Earth Kingdom pretty much stabilized at this point," Cerebros said.

"Err...define 'pretty much,' Wu uncertainly requested.

"Well, the roving bandits have mostly been dispersed," Rodimus answered.

"Mostly?" Wu asked.

"Don't worry kid, the chances of you being assassinated are almost zero," Lin replied, only for Wu to raise his eyebrows as perspiration dotted his face.

"Almost?" he asked.

* * *

><p>Back at the Earth Kingdom, a village in the state of Yi was going through the aftermath of a raid when the sound of a jeep caught everyone's attention. The townspeople quickly scattered as the jeep drove through the dirt road, three bandits on it, before it stopped in front of an empty shop. The occupants then exited the vehicle and walked inside while a woman stood up from behind the counter.<p>

"Get out of here," she said as two of the bandits searched through broken cabinets. "We don't have anything left." Suddenly, the leader bended a trail of earth towards the counter, smashing it and revealing a few sacks of belongings.

"Now you don't have anything left," the leader said to the frightful shop owner as he and the others grabbed the sacks and made their way to their jeep, only for something in the skies to catch their eyes: an older Lefty carrying Opal and Kai, now wearing glider suits, with Windblade flying beside them. Then the bandits heard something behind them and saw a red and yellow Cybertronian all terrain vehicle driving towards them while Opal and Kai lept off of the bison and swung their arms open, revealing wing like fabrics as they glided towards the bandits. The driver of the jeep quickly drove down the road only for Kai to speed past the vehicle, thrusting his legs towards it and letting out a gust of air that caused the jeep to tip over and throw the bandits out before Opal caught up to them and cushioned their fall. Kai then began securing them with a rope while Windblade landed beside them and the Cybertronian vehicle caught up to them and transformed into Blaster.

"It's safe to come out everyone," Kai said to the townsfolk as Opal clipped the wings back to her suit. "The airbenders are here." Suddenly, the governor of the state ran up to them.

"You finally made it!" he said. "So, where are the rest of you?"

"Actually, it's just the four of us, but we're going to do everything we can to help," Opal answered. "I'm Opal, and these are Kai, Windblade and Blaster."

"Nice to meet you," Blaster said.

"What?" the governor asked in disbelief. "I called Master Tenzin because my state has been under siege by bandits for months. They blocked all the roads, cut off our supply lines, and all he sent is you four?"

"Us four just took care of those three bandits for you," Windblade argued.

"There are hundreds more where they came from," the governor responded. "My citizens are going hungry. Our entire state is on the brink of collapse."

"Unfortunately, the Air Nation is spread thin right now," Opal replied. "We're all you have."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, a bullet train sped through a railway line in the countryside. Inside, Bolin, now in Zaofu clothes with his hair slicked back, approached Bataar Jr, Varrick, Zhu Li and Waspinator with Rattrap beside him. Also in the room, Kuvira and Tarantulas were glancing at a map of the Earth Kingdom.<p>

"We just got some good news," Bolin reported with a salute. "Two more Earth Kingdom states have agreed to join us."

"Excellent. Thank you Bolin," Bataar Jr replied as he took a file from Bolin before approaching Kuvira. "We're ninety percent there Kuvira."

"That's great!" Varrick added as he slapped his knee as he sat on a couch with excitement. "Zhu Li, dish out some of that special celebration tea!" Zhu Li responded by walking off as Kuvira metalbended two magnets in the shape of Earth Kingdom regions onto the map, filling the space where the territories are as Zhu Li offered a cup of tea to her.

"None for me," she said as she turned to the others. "I won't celebrate until the Earth Kingdom is one hundred percent reunited." Suddenly, the train's brakes are engaged as everyone else yelled out in surprise as they lost their balance and Waspinator fell to the ground, his head bashing against the wall, but Kuvira stood tall and proud, unfazed when the train stopped and she took a step backwards to look out the window.

"Why have we stopped?" Tarantulas asked in his comlink.

"It appears there are some rocks blocking the tracks," Blitzwing answered on the other side before a sparking noise could be heard.

"It had to be those damned bandits!" Blitzwing suddenly shouted in an angry tone before the sparking noise could be heard again.

"I want to be the one to take them out!" Blitzwing said in a somewhat childlike yet mentally unstable voice. "Can I!? Can I!? Ooh, can I please!?"

"Just shut up and have a team investigate!" Tarantulas suddenly shouted.

"No need," Kuvira said before giving a smug smile. "I will take care of the bandits myself."

Outside, Kuvira climbed out of a hatch and stood at the top of the train. Looking around, she saw a group of bandits on top of the cliffs. The bandits immediately earthbended a board underneath their feet and surfed down the cliffside, sending rock chunks Kuvira's way along with other bandits from both sides of the canyon. However, she simply side stepped to let one fly past her harmlessly before extending her arms out, catching the second boulder and flinging it away before intercepting more. She then rapidly metalbended strips of metal towards both sides of the canyon. One of them wrapped around one of the bandits' eyes and ankles, causing him to lose balance and fall off his platform. Another bandit was taken out using the same method as Kuvira continued to send strips towards the bandits, taking more and more down. Two bandits tried to send a massive boulder towards her, only for her to send two strips to it and spread her arms, causing the boulder to split in two and completely miss her. The bandits tried to get away only for Kuvira to quickly subdue them using her metal strips. She then moved her arms around, causing groups of the bandits to come together like magnets due to the metal strips. Once all of them were subdued, Kuvira looked down upon them with an emotionless look in her eyes, not even breaking a sweat.

The bandits were then lined up on the track, their hands forced onto it using the metal strips as Kuvira stood on the track with two guards along with Crosshairs and Blackarachnia standing guard beside her from both sides. Kuvira then opened her arms and metalbended the bands off of the bandits faces and back into her armor. A female bandit then looked up at her subduer.

"You're...Kuvira," she said with wide eyes.

"And you're the bandits who have been causing chaos where I am trying to establish order, aren't you?" Kuvira asked.

"We're sorry, we didn't know this was your train-" the bandit tried to respond, only for Kuvira to send a band to wrap around her mouth.

"Don't talk over me," she sternly said before letting the band fall off the bandit's mouth.

"Please, take mercy on us," a male bandit pleeded.

"Stop groveling as if this is the worst day of your life," Kuvira replied. "This is a good day. I'm going to give you all the opportunity to rehabilitate yourselves and become productive members of your nation. Right now, you're lost, but pledge your loyalty to me, and I'll give you a new purpose in your lives. Of course, if you don't want to join, you could always stay right here. Hopefully someone saves you before the next train speeds through, but I wouldn't count on it."

"No, we'll join," the male bandit responded. "Don't leave us here."

"We pledge our loyalty to you, Great Uniter," the female bandit added, causing Kuvira to smirk wickedly. Watching all of this, Crosshairs was secretly disgusted with this, and he wasn't alone. The other Autobots that joined Kuvira's forces all believed that she could give Megatron a run for his money.

"No wonder the Dinobots left," he muttered, unaware that the entire scene was being watched by a small, purple, robotic bat.

* * *

><p>Far away, a purple and black Cybertronian that clearly transformed into a t-rex due to his entire right hand being the t-rex head, watched all of this on a large monitor as he sat on a hovering chair.<p>

"Spider spins her web...Yesssss," he said before smirking and activating a screen that showed the locations of the bandits via tracking devices. "But I spin them larger." Suddenly, the doors behind him opened and he turned to see a aqua green and red female Predacon approach him.

"What is it you want now Ripclaw?" the Cybertronian asked with disinterest.

"Why did we waste our time in sending those bandits after this 'Kuvira?'" Ripclaw asked.

"Why, to observe her of course," the Cybertronian answered.

"Shouldn't we be focusing on our ACTUAL targets?" Ripclaw asked.

"We cannot simply go after Prime and the Avatar," the Cybertronian answered. "No. Unicron wants his chessboard wiped clean of ANY potential threats. We don't want a repeat when he sent The Fallen to do this task. Do I also need to remind you of how you-"

"Not...another...word," Ripclaw growled, sending a death glare to him, which he simply ignored.

"Tell Soundwave to have Ratbat return to us," he ordered.

"As you command, Lord Megatron," Ripclaw mockingly responded before leaving. Once she was gone, Megatron turned his attention back to the monitor.

* * *

><p>While that was going on, back at New Iacon, inside a hotel, two butlers opened up a door to reveal Prince Wu, wearing a top hat and twirling a cane as he walked out of the suite, with Mako and Arcee behind him.<p>

"I don't know why we're leaving so early if you're just getting a haircut," Mako stated. "The dinner at Air Temple Island isn't until later tonight."

"Because I'm not just getting a haircut, it's a spa day," Wu responded. "We're talking minimum four hours."

"Are you serious?" Arcee asked as they approached an elevator. "What in the Pit are you having done that takes FOUR hours?"

"A rejuvenating tea leaf skin wrap," Wu excitedly answered as the elevator opened and the three of them got inside. "Have you ever gotten one of those Mako?"

"Yeah, I'm not interested," Mako answered.

"Oh, you will be," Wu replied as the elevator began its descent and Arcee's right optic began twitching in annoyance with every word Wu said. "So while your hands soak in a bubbling milk bath, your feet are in a tub full of these little suckerfish that literally eat your calluses away. Gobble them right up. Crazy, huh?"

"That's disgusting," Mako dejectedly responded as he, Arcee and Wu exited the elevator and into the hotel's lobby.

"Then they scrape your skin with blocks of sea salt, lube you up with seaweed infused aloe, wrap you in tea leaves, put you in a hot box for four hours and bam, you're done!" Wu continued as they began exiting the hotel as a crowd formed outside, some cheering and some booing at the prince. "Mako, Arcee, look at all my fans! They must be in town for my coronation."

"Uh, I don't know if all of those people are your fans," Arcee stated, only for Wu to pose with two fangirls leaning over the barricade. He was so caught up that he didn't notice two people clad in green hiding something behind their backs. However, Mako and Arcee saw this and Mako quickly ran up to Wu and picked him up.

"Wu, we have to get you out of here!" he said as Wu exclaimed in surprise while Mako brought him to a limo before one of the people in green threw a pie over the barricade, just when Arcee got out a crossbow and fired a stun blast that sent her to the ground. She then transformed and drove off along with the car as more pies were being thrown.

"What just happened out there!?" Wu asked, still in a dodging position.

"I think those were Kuvira supporters in the crowd," Mako answered before Wu gasped as he looked down at his robe, seeing that he was hit by one of the pies.

"Oh no!" he exclaimed. "Mako, I've been hit! It's a gusher!"

"That's not blood, it's strawberry pie," Mako dryly responded.

"Oh yeah, you're right," Wu replied. "But that was close. I don't know what would've happened if you weren't there."

"You would've been hit by a pie," Mako replied. "It's not that big of a deal."

"Or I could've been killed," Wu argued. "I don't know what I'd ever do without you." Mako simply looked out the window when Wu suddenly became concerned again.

"Wait a second, did you say strawberry pie?" he asked before grabbing his throat and kneeled down on the floor. "I'm allergic to strawberries! I don't think I can breathe! Get me to the hospital, Wu down!"

"You're allergic to bee stings!" Mako corrected.

"Oh, right," Wu responded. "I always get those two mixed up."

* * *

><p>Back at the state of Yi, Opal, Kai, Windblade and Blaster were feeding Lefty when something caught Kai's eyes.<p>

"Look!" he said as the others turned to see a train was pulling in. "A train ade it through."

"Maybe they brought food and supplies!" Opal replied as the four of them ran up to the train station, pushing through the crowd as two men in Zaofu uniforms, along with Crosshairs, Skywarp and Thundercracker exiting the train before Bolin and Rattrap exited along with them.

"Hey, what's your boyfriend doing here?" Kai asked Opal, who immediately grew concerned.

"If he's here, he must be with Kuvira and my brother," she replied. "This isn't going to be good."

"Hey Bolin!" Blaster called out to his old friend which gained his attention before beaming a smile upon seeing him and Kai.

"Blaster! Kai!" he replied as Kai dashed to Bolin before he lifted him up while Blaster ran up to both of them. "Wow, you are a lot heavier than you used to be, you're really growing up."

"What's up with your new hair?" Kai asked.

"Yeah, makes you look like a stiff," Blaster added.

"Eh, our 'Great Uniter' thinks it makes him look intelligent and professional," Rattrap answered before Opal came up to Bolin and messed the back of his hair, making him look like his old self.

"Don't believe everything she says Rattrap," she said as Bolin turned to Opal with a surprised look on his face.

"Opal, I can't believe you're here too!" he said as he embraced her. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too," Opal responded as Kuvira, Bataar Jr and Tarantulas approached them from behind.

"Look who it is," Bataar Jr said, causing Opal and Bolin to release each other as Opal glared at her brother and Bolin quickly slicked his hair back to a neat style. "It's good to see you again, little sister."

"What a wonderful surprise," Kuvira added. "A happy reunion for my favorite couple."

"How's mom doing?" Bataar Jr asked.

"Like you care," Opal bitterly answered. "She still hasn't forgiven you."

"You know, for someone who claims to be so enlightened, Mom can really hold a grudge," Bataar Jr replied.

"I guess when her son betrays her-" Opal was about to say when Kuvira interrupted her.

"Please," she said before stepping forward. "Opal. We're not here to bicker with you about something that happened three years ago. We're here to help this town, just like you."

"We've heard how you help towns," Windblade said as she stepped forward. "By conqueing them."

"I know the rumors about me can be pretty nasty, but I am giving everyone in this nation a better future," Kuvira replied. "And with Bolin's help, and my fiance and Tarantulas' ideas, we're laying the groundwork for the people to achieve their own greatness."

"Your fiance?" Opal asked in a shocked manner.

"You haven't heard?" Kuvira asked. "Your brother and I are getting married."

"Isn't that...great sweetie?" Bolin nervously asked.

"I know things got heated with your family when Baatar and I left Zaofu, but don't you think it's time to forgive and forget?" Kuvira asked Opal when a voice got her attention.

"What are YOU doing here?" the governor of Yi asked as Kuvira turned to face him.

"Hello, Governor," she said as she took a step forward. "I was wondering if you and I could talk privately."

Back inside the train, the governor was inside the map room, sitting down at a table while Kuvira looked out the window.

"So, have you had time to rethink my generous offer?" she asked.

"Generous?" the governor asked as he looked at a contract on the table in front of him. "You want to take everything. How is that generous?"

"Governor, your state has been overrun my bandits," Kuvira answered as she walked up to him. "They have you outnumbered and out-supplied. The question's not if they'll take over, it's WHEN. Unless you sign our deal. Agree to the terms and you'll have the full force of my army backing you. You will remain in charge, just under my supervision. I will save your life, and the lives of your citizens. I think that's pretty generous." The governor's response however was to shove the treaty and a bottle of ink off the table in an act of defiance as he stood up to defend himself.

"I know how you manipulate states and force them to join up under you," he stated. "I know the only reason you want this region is because it's rich in ore and energon. They might call you 'The Great Uniter,' but you're destroying everything! I'll never turn the great state of Yi over to you!" Having had enough of this, Kuvira steeled herself with determination and walked close to the fearful governor, resting a hand on the back of the chair and leaning in.

"You have a lot of pride, but it cannot protect your people," she sternly stated. "Your pride will not stop the hordes as your city crumbles to the ground, and your pride certainly will not feed your hungry when all that is left is rubble!"

"Leave!" the governor ordered. "Get out of my state!"

"You will perish, unless you take my generous offer," Kuvira warned.

Afterward, Opal, Kai, Blaster and Windblade could only watch as the governor stormed out of the train carriage, Kuvira exiting afterward with the treaty still in her hand.

"It's time to go," she reported. "We're not wanted here."

"What happened?" Bolin asked.

"It appears we can't make a deal right now," Kuvira answered before walking away.

"Wait, aren't you guys gonna stick around and help?" Kai asked, only for Kuvira to hand the contract to him.

"Here's the contract," she answered. "We'll wait at the border for one day. You get the governor to sign it, and you'll have all the help you'll need." With that, she stepped inside along with Tarantulas and Bataar Jr.

"Well, we did all we could, let's get outta here," Rattrap said to Bolin before stepping inside as well, only for Opal to stop Bolin from following.

"Don't, please!" Opal pleaded. "You can't turn your back on these people!"

"I'm not," Bolin responded. "I want to help, but if the governor wants us gone, there's...there's nothing I can do. I'm sorry." He then leaned in to embrace Opal, only for her to shove him away.

"Hey! Opal, please," Bolin pleaded.

"Leave if that's what you're going to do!" Opal snapped before turning her back at Bolin. All he could do was sigh and walk into the train with the guards, Crosshairs, Skywarp and Thundercracker. All Blaster could do during all of this was shake his head at his friend's actions, knowing he just wanted to help, but feared he was doing it the wrong way.

"You know, we might not need their help after all," Windblade reassured Opal as the train began to pull away. "The roads may be impassable, but not the skies. You and Kai can use Lefty to fly to the nearby villages and pick up some supplies and I can provide cover."

"You're right," Opal determinedly responded. "We can save this town ourselves."

* * *

><p>Later, Opal, Kai and Windblade flew to a farm in the state and gathered some supplies, putting them on Lefty's back before speaking to the farmer.<p>

"Sorry we couldn't give you more, that's all we could spare," he said.

"Every little bit helps," Opal responded. "Because of you and the other farmers around here, we have more than enough food to feed the town until we can get some reinforcements." With that, the trio bowed to the farmer, who returned the gesture, before taking to the skies, Opal and Kai on Lefty and Windlbade in her jet mode.

"So...you and Bolin doing okay?" Kai asked Opal.

"I don't know," Opal answered. "It's really tough having a long-distance relationship, and I can't stand that he's working with Kuvira."

"I can tell," Kai responded. "But it does seem like he found his calling doesn't it? He loves helping people."

"Maybe," Opal answered. "It's just...he's changed a lot since he's been around her."

"He's growing up," Kai replied.

"I just hope we're not growing apart," Opal responded. "Speaking of long-distance relationships, how are you and Jinora doing?"

"Actually, we're doing fine," Kai answered before the roar of a plane engine cut him off. "You hear that?" Both of them looked behind and saw that a plane rapidly flew out of the clouds and towards them.

"It's more bandits!" Kai exclaimed.

"On it!" Windblade responded before transforming and flying towards the plane, which quickly dodged her swinging her sword and flew upward. As she gave chase, another plane rose from the clouds and flew towards Opal and Kai, a bandit on the left wing firing a grappling hook at the supplies.

"We're hooked!" Kai stated as the bandit attached himself to a zipline and pushed off, sliding down the rope. Air blasts from Opal tried to knock him off, but to no avail as he landed on the supplies, getting a dual bladed sword to slice the harness attached to the netting. Kai then ran forward and knocked him back with a gust of wind, but the bandit was able to hold onto the net. However, Kai then sent an air kick that knocked him off of the bison, only for him to still be secured to the zipline as he swung around before landing on Lefty again. He tried to slice Kai with his blade, only for him to leap upward to dodge it and send an air blast at the bandit, which he dodged as well. He continued to try to slice Kai before the airbender lept back to Opal, sending a blast of air at the bandit. However, he dodged and swung his blade, cutting Kai's airbender suit, and much to Kai and Opal's horror, the supplies were being reeled back to the plane.

"No!" Kai exclaimed as he ran towards them, only to fall off of Lefty.

Back with Windblade, she was busy dodging bullets from the second plane before turning around and flying towards it. But then she saw the pilot ejecting from it and causing the plane to crash right at her, sending her plummeting to the ground.

Back with Kai and Opal, Kai continued to fall as the plane made its escape with the supplies. He tried to deploy his suit's wings, only for the portion that the blade sliced to blow him off course. Seeing this, Opal quickly lept off of Lefty and propelled herself towards Kai, grabbing his arm and opening the wings of her suit, slowing their descent before Lefty came down and caught them. With a grunt, Lefty then began descending to where Windblade had crashed.

* * *

><p>Back at the village, the governor, Blaster and the townsfolk waited at the entrance as Lefty landed on the ground and Windblade transformed into her robot mode, revealing dents and dirt all over her body.<p>

"What happened?" Blaster asked as Opal, Kai and Windblade approached him and the governor.

"Where's all the food?" the governor asked.

"We were ambushed in mid air," Windblade sadly answered. "We lost everything."

"It might be time to make a tough call," Kai added as he handed Kuvira's contract th the governor, who turned to his hungry and desperate people. Seeing he has no other choice, he took the contract and hesitantly signed it.

"Here," he said as he handed it back to Kai. "Tell Kuvira to save my people."

"For what it's worth, I think you made the right decision," Windblade responded.

"Did I ever really have a choice?" the governor depressingly asked before walking away.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at Air Temple Island, Prince Wu was talking to Cerebros inside the dining room while Mako, Arcee and Lin stood off to the side and Tenzin and his family, along with Asami, were at the table.<p>

"When Korra gets here, I bet she's not even gonna know who I am," Meelo smugly said.

"Why is that?" Ikki asked.

"Because Meelo the Boy, has turned into Meelo the Man!" Meelo answered as he flexed his muscles, obviously not impressing Ikki.

"Right, you're completely unrecognizable," she sarcastically said.

"You've never had the tea leaf wrap!?" Wu asked Cerebros. "Wou have no Idea what you're missing. The face massage alone is to die for."

"We're not even the same species Wu," Cerebros dejectedly stated. "We don't get 'massages.'"

"Ugh, this coronation cannot come soon enough," Mako said.

"Tell me about it," Arcee replied. "I can't wait to go back to being a detective."

"Right, um, yeah, about that," Lin awkwardly said.

"What?" Mako asked.

"I don't know how to tell you this," Lin answered. "You're going back to Ba Sing Se with the prince." Hearing this, a look of dread and horror consumed Arcee and Mako's faces as Arcee grabbed Lin by the collar of her armor.

"No! You can't make us go with that arrogant jackass!" Arcee exclaimed.

"I tried to get you out of it, but it's over my head," Lin responded. "Wu personally asked Cerebros. He said he doesn't know what he'd do without you."

"This doesn't make any sense!" Arcee stated. "We're citizens of New Iacon! We work for the Elite Guard!" Suddenly, an air acolyte came into the room.

"There's a Southern Water Tribe ship pulling up to the dock," he reported, immediately gaining everyone's attention.

"Korra!" Ikki and Meelo simultaneously said as they ran off while Tenzin had a smile on his face.

* * *

><p>Back at Yi, Kuvira's train pulled back into the town. Soldiers that wore armor similar to Nazi Stormtroopers marched into the town as mech like armors with the symbols of Zaofu emerged from the train. The citizens were handed food and supplies, the hungry were being fed, and some of the children were even playing with one of the mechs while the pilot of it ensured their safety. Then, Kuvira, with Sideswipe and Blackarachnia standing guard, entered the town with the governor looking on.<p>

"The state of Yi is now under the full protection of my army," she announced, gaining a thunderous applause before she turned to the governor. "Proclaim your loyalty, if you wish to keep your post." Hesitantly, the governor bowed to her.

"I pledge my loyalty to you, Great Uniter," he said without emotion before a banner unfurled at the gates and Kuvira stood with pride. More applause could be heard as Opal watched, seeing Bolin handing out supplies to the people. Seeing her, he smiled out to her, only for her to walk away sadly, a look of sadness also in Bolin's face.

"So this is how liberty dies," Windblade said to Blaster as they watched. "With thunderous applause."

* * *

><p>Night fell upon Air Temple Island, as a Southern Water Tribe ship docked and Tonraq, now with some grey in his hair, stepped out and Rodimus stepped forward to him while the others stood behind him.<p>

"It's good to see you again Tonraq," he said with a smile. "We're all excited to see Korra again."

"What do you mean?" Tonraq asked with a perplexed expression. "Isn't Korra already here?"

"What?" Rodimus asked, equally confused. "No, we thought she was coming with you."

"Korra left the South Pole six months ago," Tonraq explained. "She's written me letters. She said she was here in New Iacon." Hearing this, Rodimus' optics widened with fear.

"Oh no..." was all he could say as one question was on his mind: Where is she?

* * *

><p>His answer was far away in the Earth Kingdom during an Earth Rumble tournament. Inside the ring, Korra, now with her hair much shorter, brought her arms in front of her to block a large chunk of earth. Panting, she was unable to avoid another that hit her head from the side while another jutted out to her stomach. She cried out in pain as her opponent sent two smaller pieces of rock to push her down to the ground. However, Korra then got back up in a defensive position.<p>

"Is that all you got?" she taunted before her opponent sent a boulder towards her, which she dodged before swinging her foot to send another rock at her opponent, which she also dodged. She sent more and more rocks Korra's way before Korra bended a wall at her opponent. She quickly bended a slab of earth to protect herself before launching up to the wall and sending a rock that knocked Korra back to the ground. Korra was about to get up, only for her to collapse from exhaustion.

"We have a winner!" the ring announcer declared as Korra's opponent flexed her muscles in victory.

Once the crowd dispersed, Korra sat on the stands, removing the wrappings from her arms as her promoter walked to her.

"Here," he said, throwing a wad of cash at her. "For your lackluster participation."

"Thanks," Korra responded as she picked up the money and stood up, carrying a gym bag.

"You know, you liik very familiar," the promoter said. "Yeah, you kind of look like that Avatar girl."

"I get that a lot," Korra replied as she turned to walk away.

"Whatever happened to her anyway?" the promoter asked.

"I wouldn't know," was all Korra said in response.

* * *

><p>*QUE LEGEND OF KORRA ENDING THEME*<p> 


	2. Korra Alone

**DISCLAIMER: Transformers is owned by Hasbro and Legend of Korra is owned by Nickelodeon.**

* * *

><p>New Iacon Chronicles: The Advent of Unicron<p>

Chapter 2: Korra Alone

* * *

><p>After her Earth Rumble match, Korra was inside a bathroom, gazing at her bruised face from a shattered mirror before using her bending to bend the handle of the faucet. She then bended a glowing stream of water to heal herself before walking out of the bathroom and into a street. Being in deep thought, she wasn't able to see a vehicle coming close to her until it blew its horn at her. She quickly ran forward and rolled across the road to avoid being hit before the satomobile abruptly braked and spun on its axis, coming to a stop. Korra then layed a hand on a building to support herself and grabbed her head, when she noticed something into the alley.<p>

"Huh?" she said before she got a good look of what it was. A silhouette of a rocky manifestation of Unicron, his glowing dark purple optics glaring straight at Korra.

"You again," Korra said before Unicron moved his right arm forward, the lower half of it a chunk of spiky rocks, and launched it towards Korra. She quickly tried to send a fire blast only for the rock to knock her off balance before Unicron formed a normal right hand and slowly walked towards her.

"Leave me alone!" Korra yelled and sent out a wave of fire as the townsfolk turned to see her attacking nothing but the air.

"What's wrong with her?" a man asked.

"Young lady, are you all right?" a woman asked as Korra looked behind her and stood up. "Can I take you to a doctor?"

"No, I don't need any help," Korra answered as she began walking away, her mind drifting to when she was recovering at the South Pole.

* * *

><p>*QUE TRANSFORMERS PRIME OPENING THEME*<p>

* * *

><p><em>As the green auroras danced in the night sky of the Southern Water Tribe, Korra lied asleep in bed in the palace, when she <em>_began tossing and turning, cold sweat dotting her face as she dreamed a hellish nightmare. New Iacon was in flames and the __skies were blood red as the massive head of Unicron gazed down upon it before raising his hand upwards and slamming it into __the city. It was at that moment that Korra awoke screaming, also waking Naga up, who gave a worried whine as Korra panted __heavily._

_Later, Korra, in her wheelchair, was outside on the balcony, looking up at the aurora in the sky, when Senna, in her night __robe, approached her daughter._

_"Can't sleep again?" she asked, only for Korra to lower her head in response before Senna bent down to be at eye level with __her. "Honey, your father and I have tried to give you as much space as you needed, but we're worried. You're not sleeping, __you're barely eating. We don't want to push you, but it's been three weeks. Will you please go see Katara and Ratchet?"_

_"All right, I'll go," Korra answered hesitantly._

_"You're going to get through this," Senna reassured before hugging her daughter, not noticing a tear escape her eye. "Oh, I __love you so much."_

* * *

><p><em>The next day, Korra was lying down on a bed inside Katara's healing hut while Ratchet was scanning her body and Katara stood <em>_beside her._

_"Even though Wheeljack got rid of the poison, it appears to have done quite a bit to your internal organs," Ratchet stated._

_"Can either of you fix it?" Korra asked._

_"I can help guide your healing process, but whether you get better or not is up to you," Katara answered, much to Korra's __disappointment. "I know what it's like to go through a traumatic experience, and I promise you, if you dedicate yourself to __getting better, you'll recover stronger than ever._

_"That's what I want," Korra responded as she derperately looked up to Katara. "More than anything."_

_"Then try something for me," Katara replied. "Concentrate on your big toe. Visualize it moving. Breathe." Korra then looked __down at her right foot in concentration while Ratchet had to fight the urge to give a scoff as he didn't believe it would __work. Korra, eyes closed, exhaled and relaxed before opening her eyes and saw her big toe twitching before pulling away __from its neighboring toe, much to Korra and Ratchet's surprise._

_"Did you see that?" Korra asked Katara with a smile. "It worked!"_

_Afterward, Katara continued to guide Korra through her rehabilitation by having Ratchet set up parallel bars on the other __side of the hut. Korra gripped onto them for support while Naga lied behind her, asleep._

_"The mind can be a powerful ally, or your greatest enemy," Katara said to Korra. "Now, I want you to try taking a step." __Unsure, Korra's breathing sped up before grunting and moving slightly. Suddenly, she tensed up, her eyes widened in fear. __She gasped out in fright as memories of her being tied up in the Red Lotus hideout and having the poison forced into her __body came back to her before falling onto the wooden floor. Naga looked up and let out a worried whine as Ratchet helped __Korra back up._

_"You're okay," Katara reassured. "Your body still thinks it's in danger, but your safe here. Use your mind to overcome the __pain. Try again."_

_"I'm done for today," Korra responded, feeling hopeless._

* * *

><p><em>Six months later, Korra was in her bed, reading letters that her friends had sent to her. First was a letter from Asami.<em>

_"Dear Korra, I miss you. It's not the same in New Iacon without you. How are you feeling? Things are going well here. I __just got a big contract to help redesign the city's infrastructure, so I'll be keeping pretty busy for awhile."_

_Next was one from Mako._

_"Hey, Korra. So, I'm not very good at writing letters. It's 2:15 in the afternoon. Weather is fair. Chance of snow showers __later today. But enough joking around. I hope you're doing well. Me? Arcee and I are back on the beat. Bei Fong has me __staking out the Red Monsoon hideout, you won't believe what's going down."_

_Then came one from Bolin._

_"My dearest, Avatar Korra. Though several fortnights have passed since your departure, to convalesce in the homeland of your __tribesmen, I feel our friendship knows neither time nor distance. You will be most pleased to learn that I found gainful __employment with Sir Varrick and the Lady Kuvira. I set off on the morrow with some trepidation, but I am eager to offer any __aid I can in stabilizing the Earth Kingdom!"_

_The last one was a holographic letter from Rodimus._

_"Dear Korra, I hope that everything's going well with your recovery. Since you were gone, New Iacon's made some major __changes. The Railbots and Asami are helping Cerebros build a new transit station, the spirits are finally starting to get __along with the rest of us, and they've even named a park in your honor. That's how much we all miss you Korra, especially __me. I hope your recovery comes fast enough, because New Iacon just isn't the same without you."_

_With that, Korra's eyes narrowed sadly as she tried to fight back tears before turning off the lamp to her bedroom._

* * *

><p><em>The next morning, Korra sat down in her wheelchair inside the healing hut, staring at the support bars as Naga rested on the <em>_other end, Katara sat on a chair beside Korra, sipping a cup of tea and Ratchet stood beside her._

_"Whenever you're ready," Katara said, only for Korra to sigh in response._

_"What's the point?" Korra asked. "We've been at this for almost six months and I can barely take a couple of steps without __collapsing."_

_"I know you're frustrated, but-" Katara reassured, only for Korra to interrupt her with a yell._

_"Of course I'm frustrated!" she yelled. "A crazy man poisoned me and now I can't dress myself or cook for myself or do __anything for myself, and this whole time my friends have been off helping the world while I'm stuck with you two and you __can't even heal me!" With that last word, Korra slammed her fist to a small table, breaking a scanning device much to __Ratchet's shock._

_"Korra, I needed that!" he shouted while Katara was slightly taken back and Korra immediately looked regretful._

_"That came out wrong," she said as she rested a palm against her head._

_"It's all right," Katara replied as she walked towards her. "Let your anger and frustration flow like water."_

_"I am trying to understand why this happened to me, but nothing makes any sense," she admitted. "I'm tired Katara. I'm so __tired."_

_"Korra, I know you feel alone right now, but you're not the first Avatar who's had to overcome great suffering," Katara __reassured as she kneeled down to her. "Can you imagine how much pain Aang felt when he learned that his entire culture was __taken from him?"_

_"That must have been so awful," Korra answered, ashamed._

_"But he never let it destroy his spirit," Katara continued. "He chose to find meaning in his suffering, and eventually found __peace."_

_"And what am I gonna find if I get through this?" Korra asked._

_"I don't know, but won't it be interesting to find out?" Katara asked._

_Almost immediately, Korra grabbed the support bars and supported herself, despite still being a little unsure and trembling __slightly. Hearing this, Naga sat straight up and alert as Katara and Ratchet observed Korra._

_"Close your eyes," Katara advised. "Visualize yourself walking over to Naga. Can you see it?"_

_"Yes," Korra answered, her eyes closed._

_"Now, take that first step," Katara replied. Forrowing her brows in concentration, Korra slowly lifted her right foot and __planted it firmly on the wood floor. Slowly but surely, she made her way forward, her hands gripping the bars tightly. __Almost to Naga, Korra opened her eyes and stumbled, but quickly pulled herself up while Katara and even Ratchet smiled as __they watched Korra make it to the end of the bars and stumble to Naga, hugging her as she let out a happy whine and her __master smiled triumphantly._

* * *

><p>As Korra continued to walk through the streets of the town, a shadowy figure darted from behind her, causing her to stop and look around the foggy streets. When she turned back around, she was quite surprised to find a small, white puppy on the ground, wagging its tail happily. The dog then barked before sticking its tongue out and began panting.<p>

"Where'd you come from little cutie?" Korra asked as she kneeled down and petted the dog's head. The puppy shrilled and panted happily, only for something to catch Korra's eyes. In front of her and the dog, at the top of a set of steps, was the same stone manifestation of Unicron, and along with him was an apparition of Korra in the Avatar State, in the condition from when she fought Zaheer. The dog then turned around and growled at it, much to Korra's shock.

"You can see them too?" she asked as Unicron glared down at both of them and the phantom Korra smiled in a haunting manner. "If you can see them too, maybe I'm not going crazy." She then got back on her feet as the dog barked and growled defensively before Unicron and the apparition disappeared, seemingly swallowed up by the fog.

"How'd you do that?" Korra asked the dog before it climbed up the stairs, turning around briefly and barking at Korra. "You want me to follow you?" The dog barked twice in response before running off.

"All right, let's see what I find," Korra said, a little unsure before following the dog as more flashbacks came to her.

* * *

><p><em>At the White Lotus compound in the Southern Water Tribe, Oogi, carrying Tenzin, descended down to it as Korra and Katara <em>_awaited. Once Oogi landed, Tenzin climbed down from the side before Korra ran up to him and hugged him while Katara __approached her soon with a smile._

_"It's so good to see you!" Korra excitedly said._

_"How have you been Korra?" Tenzin asked. "You look great."_

_"I feel great," Korra answered as he grabbed Tenzin's hands and pulled him away. "Come on. I want to show you how much __better I'm doing."_

* * *

><p><em>Afterward, they met back up in the same arena where Korra did her final firebending test. Three firebenders stood before her <em>_as she wore her training gear and punched two blasts of fire, followed by a roundhouse kick that let out a stream of fire. __The firebenders however simply dodged and put out the fires._

_"Attack!" Korra beckoned as she got into a defensive position. "I can take it." The firebenders looked uncertain for a __moment before they ran towards her, one of them kicking a blast of fire her way. Korra swiped the attack with her foot before __another firebender punched two blasts and a fire kick and the third one lept up and kicked more fire. Korra was easily __dodging them and rushed to one of the fireballs, parting it with an eager smile on her face, but it suddenly dropped as __a memory of Zaheer flying towards her came to her. She immediately covered her face as a fire ball collided against her __arms, pushing her back and causing her to stumble backwards, blindly fire punching the air before another blast hit her. __Tenzin immediately ran to her and placed a hand on her back while raising the other in a stop gesture to the firebenders._

_"All right, the sparring match is over," he said. The firebenders then relaxed their stances and walked off as Korra pushed __herself off the floor into a kneeling position, pulling off her helmet._

_"I thought I was ready," Korra said, disappointed and shocked over what had happened._

_"There is no shame in taking the time you need to make a full recovery," Tenzin stated. "Being the Avatar can wait."_

_"But what about the Earth Kingdom?" Korra asked worriedly. "I hear it's still a mess out there."_

_"The situation has been stabilizing since Kuvira took charge," Tenzin answered._

_"But that should be me out there fixing things, not her," Korra responded._

_"I know you want to help, but trust me, everyone has this under control," Tenzin reassured. "I just think you need to-"_

_"If you say 'be patient' I swear I'm gonna water-smack you in the mouth," Korra threatened in an annoyed tone._

_"No, I was goint to say you need to..." Tenzin responded, obviously fumbling on his words. "...not worry about the future. __Be grateful for where you are now and the progress you've made." However, Korra just walked away and tossed her helmet away __as Tenzin could only look on with a sad expression on his face._

* * *

><p><em>"Dear Rodimus," Korra wrote onto a holo-letter one night. "I'm sorry I haven't written to you sooner, but every time I've <em>_tried, I never knew what to say. The past two years have been the hardest of my life. Even though I can get around fine __now, I still can't go into the Avatar State, or into my techno-organic mode. I keep having visions of Zaheer and what __happened that day. And when that doesn't happen, I have nightmares about what Unicron might do if he comes here. Katara __thinks a lot of this is in my head, so I've been meditating a lot, but sometimes I worry I'll never fully recover. Please __don't tell Mako and Bolin I wrote to you and Asami and not them. I don't want to hurt their feelings, but it's easier to __tell both of you about this stuff. I don't think they'd understand."_

* * *

><p><em>Later, Korra and her parents were having dinner inside the palace's dining hall when Senna noticed how Korra wasn't eating <em>_and how she was in deep thought._

_"Everything all right sweetie?" Senna asked._

_"There's something I need to tell you both," Korra answered._

_"What is it?" Tonraq asked._

_"I want to go back to New Iacon," Korra answered._

_"Are you sure?" Senna asked._

_"I know I'm not one hundred percent yet, but I feel like I've hit a wall," Korra answered. "I need to be where the action __is. Where my friends are." Tonraq and Senna then shared a look before turning back to their daughter._

_"I'll have the White Lotis prepare a boat and they can take you back to New Iacon as soon as your ready," Tonraq responded __with a smile._

_"No, I want to go alone and have some time to clear my head," Korra replied. "It'll be good for me."_

* * *

><p><em>The next morning, Korra departed from the Southern Water Tribe on a sail boat, waving goodbye to her parents and Naga, who <em>_let out a sad howl. As the boat ventured further into the sea, Korra stood at the bow of the boat, shielding her eyes and __trying to look out for something as a school of flying fish appeared out of the water and soared above the water, catching __Korra's attention as she smiled with wonder._

* * *

><p><em>Soon, the boat docked at a small fishing village and Korra walked from the dock to a shop where a fishmonger fanned himself <em>_while waiting inside his stall._

_"Two lobster crabs please," Korra said, gaining the fishmonger's attention as he looked at her with surprise._

_"Why, you're the Avatar ain't ya?" he asked._

_"Yep, that's me," Korra answered. The fishmonger then stood up and slammed his hands on the table with glee._

_"I can't believe it!" he said with joy. "Mind if I take a picture for my wall of Avatars?" To emphasize his point he motioned __to a picture of Aang as an adult with an expression of mischief as he did his spinning marble trick with two seaweed wraps._

_"W-um...I'm kind of in a hurry," Korra answered hesitantly._

_"It'll only take a second," the fishmonger responded before rummaging through his shop. "Avatar Aang was a big fan of my __seaweed wraps you know, so I named them 'Aang Rolls.'" He then got out what appeared to be an antique a tripod camera._

_"Now they're my biggest seller!" he continued. "And they ain't even got fish in 'em. Now smile." Korra then gave an awkward __grin as the flash went off, causing her to flinch from the bright light._

_"But if could have met any Avatar, I'd have to pick Kyoshi," he continued. "Taking down a shark squid with one hand? Now __that's a lady I'd like to know."_

_"Thieves!" a vendor suddenly shouted, gaining Korra and the fishmonger's attention. They turned to see two men running __from a shop as an old woman waved her arm at the stall's entrance._

_"Get back here!" the vendor shouted._

_"Oh, don't worry!" the fishmonger called out as he pointed to Korra, much to her shock. "The Avatar's right here! Well, __what are you waiting for? Go get 'em!" Korra, with a serious expression, then jumped off the walkway and surfed herself with __waterbending, jumping in front of the thieves once she came back to land._

_"Hand over the bags or else," she threatened. One of them then bended the sand bellow them towards her, which she dodged. __She was prepared to bend a boulder their way, only for another boulder to knock her to the ground. She then grabbed her __head and broke out in could sweat as the thieves ran past her. Korra then looked up and saw the vender scrutinizing her __while the fishmonger ran to them with a cleaver in his hand._

_"You sure she's the Avatar?" the vendor asked as Korra could only look at them in shame._

* * *

><p><em>Weeks later, Korra was finally approaching New Iacon through Yue Bay. The city as well as Air Temple Island were in her <em>_sight, but she was feeling unsure as the boat began to make its way through the mist in the bay. Korra noticed two figures __standing on a rock in the waters and she gasped in shock when she saw what they were. Unicron, as well as the phantom of __her in the Avatar State. She then broke out in cold sweat and closed her eyes, making a difficult decision. She changed __the direction of the mast and sails, causing the boat to leave New Iacon._

* * *

><p><em>Now in the Earth Kingdom, Korra, now in Earth Kingdom attire and her hair down, stood in front of a small lake and removed <em>_her Water Tribe arm band and threw it into the water. She then grabbed her hair into a ponytail and used her other hand to __grab a small dagger. Her eyes closed, she brought the blade to her hair, slicing it off into a short bob._

* * *

><p><em>In the North Pole, Korra, wearing a green winter coat, walked through a snowy tundra during a blizzard, gazing up at the <em>_Northern Spirit Portal before walking through. Once inside, she walked into the Tree of Time and removed her coat before __going into the lotus position and began meditating. This caught the attention of a cute, yellow bean like spirit as it __looked inside in shock, before smiling and beckoned some other spirits._

_"EVeryone, come here! It's the Avatar!" it called out as multiple other spirits walked to the mouth of the tree._

_"You sure?" a snail like spirit asked. "I don't sense any Raava energy around her. Besides, she's not dressed like the __Avatar. And doesn't the Avatar have ponytails?"_

_"Do you mind?" Korra asked. "I'm trying to concentrate here. And yes, I am the Avatar. I'm just wearing different clothes __and I cut my hair."_

_"See?" the bean spirit asked. "I told you guys it was her." It then jumped into the tree as it and the other spirits __eagerly ran up to her._

_"How come you've been away so long?" the spirit asked._

_"I was hurt pretty bad awhile ago, and lost touch with my Avatar Spirit," Korra answered._

_"No wonder I couldn't feel Raava's energy," the snail spirit responded._

_"I came to the Tree of Time hoping its energies would help me reconnect with Raava and turn on the Avatar State again," Korra __explained. "But it's not working."_

_"Maybe we can help you get better," the bean spirit suggested when a familiar voice suddenly came up._

_"Though some problems can be solved with assistance, others can only be solved by us alone," the voice of Optimus Prime said __as Korra and the spirits turned to see his spirit standing outside, Korra giving him a small smile. "And this may be something __she must do by herself."_

_"It's good to see you again Optimus," Korra said._

_"It is good to see you as well my old friend," Optimus responded._

_"And he's right," Korra said to the other spirits. "For years people have been saying they can help me get better. Nothing's __worked. I need to figure this out on my own." With that, Korra picked up her gear and began to exit the Tree of Time._

_"I understand, but know that should you ever need any help Korra, I will be happy to assist you in any way that I can," __Optimus reassured._

_"I'll keep that in mind," Korra responded with a smile before exiting the Spirit World._

* * *

><p><em>As Korra sailed through the waters of the North Pole, Korra looked over to the side and saw the phantom Korra looking down <em>_at her as well as Unicron standing atop two ice ridges._

* * *

><p><em>"Dear Mom and Dad," Korra wrote to her parrents. "I arrived in New Iacon a couple of weeks ago and couldn't be happier."<em>

* * *

><p><em>Her journey then continued through a volcnic area as she walked through the rocky surface, Unicron and the apparition looking <em>_at her from a ledge surrounded by lava._

* * *

><p><em>"It's nice to be back at the temple, and it's great to see my friends again. Don't worry, I'm taking it easy, but hopefully <em>_I'll be back in the action soon."_

* * *

><p><em>Then she was walking through a desert in a sand storm.<em>

* * *

><p><em>"I miss you both so much. Please give Naga a big hug for me. Love, Korra."<em>

* * *

><p><em>It was in this desert that something caught her eyes. Raava, looking at the top of a sand dune, much to Korra's surprise.<em>

_"Raava?" she asked before running up the dune. "Raava!" She gained the momentum to climb up, but the smile on her face __quickly dropped when Raava disappeared, confirming it was just a mirage. Korra then sunk to her knees in despair._

* * *

><p><em>It was then that her journey lead her to the town in the Earth Kingdom. As she walked through the streets, she saw something <em>_that caused her to stop. The apparition was standing at the end of the street before simply walking away._

_"I am ending this," she said before running through a dark alley. She quickly saw the apparition leaping over a fence and __immediately lept over it herself, landing on the roof of a building. She gazed downward to see the phantom standing in a __bright doorway before disappearing as soon as a person walked by. Determined, Korra jumped to the ground and ran inside to __find herself inside an Earth Rumble arena. A match was going on, but only Korra was able to see the phantom standing inside __the ring, its glowing white eyes glaring straight at her. Korra then turned to a promoter that was collecting money from __the crowd._

_"Excuse me, who do I talk to about getting in the ring?" she asked._

* * *

><p><em>Now inside the ring, brought her arms in front of her to block a large chunk of earth. Panting, she was unable to avoid <em>_another that hit her head from the side while another jutted out to her stomach. She cried out in pain as her opponent __sent two smaller pieces of rock to push her down to the ground. Her blury vision at first showed her female opponent and the __crowd cheering, however, that soon changed. Her opponent was the apparition, and the crowd vanished._

_"Is that all you got?" she asked as she got back up. The phantom then lashed its chains at Korra as she slid along the __floor and earthbended at it, but the apparition simply dodged the attack before chucking a rock at Korra, knocking her out._

* * *

><p>As Korra continued to follow the dog, she noticed that she was being directed to the swamp that resided in the Earth Kingdom.<p>

"Why did you bring me to the swamp?" she asked as she continued to follow the puppy. Once it ran past a tree, it immediately turned into the bean spirit from the Tree of Time.

"Wait, I met you at the Tree of Time," Korra stated, surprised over what happened. "You should have told me who you were."

"If I did, would you have followed me?" the spirit asked.

"I get your point," Korra answered. "But why did you bring me here? What am I gonna find in the swamp?"

"Not a what, a who," the spirit answered before flying into the trees.

"No, wait!" Korra exclaimed as she ran after the spirit, pushing away vines. "Come back!" Suddenly, she fell into a small pool of water, the manifestation of Unicron waiting for her, much to her shock as she stood up and backed away from it.

"You're just in my mind," Korra said. "You're not real." Suddenly, the large, jagged rock that made up Unicron's right hand formed into a normal hand before it let out a blast of purple lightning at Korra, launching her backwards and causing her to hit a tree behind her. She fell into the water and pushed herself up to see not only Unicron, but the apparition advancing towards her. Korra then bended two streams of water at them, only for them to seemingly teleport from side to side before the phantom punched out fire, kicked a stream of water and bended a chunk of earth towards her. Korra was able to dodge the fire and water, but the rock hit her in the abdomen, knocking her to a ditch. The phantom then jumped after her, sending a fire kick to her, which she rolled on the floor to dodge. However, a stream of water knocked her to the ground. Terrified, Korra quickly ran as the phantom teleported towards her and bended a blast of fire, which she dodged before sending a rock the spirits way, only for Unicron to appear in front of it, causing it to hit harmlessly into his chest. Korra then airbended to the branch of a tree and tried to leap to another, only for the apparition's chain to grab her leg as she held onto the branch. Korra looked down and saw the poison that was forced into her begin to form under the phantom as it began sinking into it. Korra tried to hold on, but once the apparition completely sank, she was forced down to the poison. She tried to escape, but as she thrashed around, the poison got stuck onto her and began to wrap around her hand as Unicron slowly approached her.

"Help!" she called out, but no one came as Unicron's hand slowly descended to her as her vision went black.

* * *

><p>When she awakened, Korra found herself inside of a large cave, lying on a wicker bed when she heard a voice.<p>

"Ah, you're awake," a somewhat gentle yet wise sounding voice said. Korra then turned to see what appeared to be the silhouette of a floating pod with two glowing optics on it with tentacles for arms.

"Where am I?" Korra asked, rubbing her head. "What happened?"

"I found you passed out in the mud," the figure said. "Do not worry, you're in safe hands."

"How did you know I was out here?" Korra asked.

"I've been watching you and Rodimus for three years Avatar," the figure answered.

"Wait, you recognize me?" Korra asked. "And you know Rodimus?"

"Yes, and not exactly," the figure answered. Korra then firebended a small flame above her palm to provide more illumination to the cave. What she saw was a techno-organic being that had a blue face with two horns as well as four other faces around it.

"Wha-who...what are you?" Korra asked, shocked over what she had seen.

"My name is Alpha Q, a Quintesson," the figure answered.

"A Quintesson?" Korra asked. Suddenly, Alpha Q's face rotated to reveal a face with red highlights and sharp teeth with black horns and a long chin.

"So, the Autobots never mentioned us!?" he yelled before the faces rotated again to reveal a face with orange highlights and appeared like a sultan.

"Nice of them, wasn't it?" the face joked before laughing. All Korra could do was give a look of confusion before the faces rotated to the original face.

"Pay no mind to them," Alpha Q stated. "We Quintessons have our personalities split into five faces." To emphasize his point, the faces rotated back to the red face.

"Rage," the face growled before rotating to the orange face.

"Laughter," the face said in a cheerful manner before rotating to a face with blue and yellow-green highlights and a pointed chin that resembled a beard.

"Bitterness," the face mumbled before rotating to yet another face, this time one with gold highlights and a forehead that had spikes on it.

"Doubt," the face said before rotating back to the first face.

"And wisdom," the face said.

"Okaaaaaay," Korra responded. "Where did you come from?"

"We come from a world called Quintessa," Alpha Q answered. "We use to be a peaceful world, until a ruthless Quintesson named Al-Badur rose up and for millennia, tried to take over Cybertron." Hearing this, Korra's eyes widened in shock as she obviously began to distrust him.

"It was his number one priority for reasons I do not know," Alpha Q continued. "So we were unprepared when the one known as Unicron arrived."

"Wait, you know of Unicron?" Korra asked.

"Yes," Alpha Q answered sadly. "We were powerless to stop him from destroying our world. As far as I know, I am the only survivor."

"The last of your kind," Korra said, now feeling somewhat sympathetic.

"I landed here and knew of the Autobots arrival here seventy-three years ago," Alpha Q continued. "But do not fear. I seek not to conquer. I instead want to rectify what my kind has done."

"What makes you think I should trust you?" Korra asked.

"I don't," Alpha Q answered. "But as one that has seen Unicron's capabilities first hand, I may be the only one that can provide you with a means to destroy him, and save your world." Hearing this, Korra looked over to the side in deep thought. Even if he was part of a race that tried to conquer Cybertron, he was right. He was the only one who has seen what Unicron was capable of of and survived.

"All right," Korra responded. "What do I need to do?"

"We will begin with continuing your recovery," Alpha Q answered.

* * *

><p>*QUE LEGEND OF KORRA ENDING THEME*<p> 


	3. The Coronation

**DISCLAIMER: Transformers is owned by Hasbro and Legend of Korra is owned by Nickelodeon.**

* * *

><p>New Iacon Chronicles: The Advent of Unicron<p>

Chapter 3: The Coronation

* * *

><p>In front of New Iacon's city hall, as the spirits were playing on the vines, preparations for Prince Wu's coronation went underway. During all of this, Wu was discussing the plans for his coronation with Mako and Arcee, who weren't as thrilled as he was.<p>

"So then the crowds are all gathered, all excited to see MY coronation, when all of a sudden, these boulders come rolling through," he explained. "And guess what pops out of 'em? Earthbender dames! These gals start banging the boulders like drums and sing to the song of my royal lineage. It's the most dynamite six-hour show you've ever seen in your lives."

"Shouldn't you be more focused about...I don't know, ruling a whole nation?" Arcee asked.

"Now now now, don't get in a tizzy," Wu answered. "I'll have ministers for that. No ma'm Arcee, when we get to Ba Sing Se, it'll just be three kooky pals livin' the life!"

"Yay..." both Mako and Arcee sarcastically responded when Cerebros approached Wu.

"Getting excited for your coronation?" he asked.

"Does a platypus-bear poop in-Hey!" Wu suddenly shouted at two metalbender cops metalbending bleacher columns. "You can't put bleachers there! There won't be enough room for the dance of the badgermoles! Look, it's gonna go like this." Suddenly, he began to dance sideways, punching his arm up, then to the side repeatedly while humming music to himself.

"Sir, are you sure you want this guy running the Earth Kingdom?" Arcee asked Cerebros.

"Trust me, we'll be sending a delegation of experienced advisors to handle day-to-day governing," Cerebros answered as Tenzin and Rodimus approached them.

"I see the prince is being accustomed to the burdens of leadership," Tenzin dryly stated.

"I've been told royals do love their ceremonies," Cerebros responded. "Have either of you received any word about Korra's location?"

"Not yet," Rodimus answered in a worried tone. "But Tenzin has airbenders all over the world looking for her."

"I hope they find her soon," Tenzin added. "I'm concerned about reports I've heard regarding Kuvira's growing military. They say she's throwing some of her dissenters into prison camps."

"Thankfully she'll be stepping down tomorrow, and all of those renegade Decepticons and Predicons she recruited will go straight to prison like we agreed on," Cerebros replied. "We can worry about correcting any of her mistakes after that."

"I'm more worried about handing power over to Wu," Arcee admitted.

"When Kuvira started cleaning up the Earth Kingdom, she knew her position wasn't permanent," Cerebros responded. "She gave me her word that she'd step down."

"Still, I'd feel a lot better if Korra were here," Rodimus replied.

* * *

><p>*QUE TRANSFORMERS PRIME OPENING THEME*<p>

* * *

><p>As the Sun set in the evening sky, inside the hotel Wu is staying in, the foyer when Bolin suddenly ran inside, with Kuvira, Varrick, Rattrap, Baatar Jr. and Tarantulas walking inside afterward.<p>

"Hello New Iacon!" Bolin shouted with excitement. "Bolin is back!" His excitement suddenly dropped however once he saw Eska and Desna in the foyer, causing his heart to almost stop in fright.

"Aaaaand Eska's also here..." he said as Eska approached him.

"I see you have replaced me with a new girlfriend," she said in her usual dull tone, motioning her head to Kuvira, who was signing on a clipboard. "Well done. She seems very threatening."

"Oh, no no, that's Kuvira," Bolin responded. "She's kind of my boss."

"Boss, girlfriend, same thing," Eska replied when the front clerk of the hotel approached her and Eska.

"I'm afraid there's been a mistake, Your Eminence," he said. "We have you and your brother booked in the same room, with only one bed."

"It's no mistake," Eska responded. "Desna sleeps in the tub." She then looked at Bolin for a split second before walking away with Desna.

"How in the name of gouda did you end up with that creep?" Rattrap whispered.

"Long story," Bolin muttered.

While that was going on, Varrick was waiting at the side while Zhu Li approached him with numerous luggage bags on her back.

"Never thought I'd be allowed back in the New Iacon Four Elements," Varrick said while a struggling Zhu Li dropped all of the bags. "Cerebros must have turned purple when Kuvira made him pardon me of my alleged crimes."

"You're an upstanding citizen again, Sir," Zhu Li replied.

"Upstanding is right!" Varrick replied, doing a sideways fist pump. "And don't forget to fill the extra bag with as many of those little soaps as you can grab. Love the lavender scent."

Meanwhile, Wu entered the hotel along with Mako and Arcee as Mako noticed Bolin and Rattrap standing in the foyer.

"Bolin!" Mako called out, causing Mako to turn to him and run to him. Bolin playfully sent a punch to Mako, who ducked and moved behind him before embracing.

"Look at you!" Mako said. "My little brother got all...important."

"I know, right?" Bolin asked. "I see myself in the mirror sometimes, and I think I'm in trouble before I realize, it's only me."

"So, what's it like working for Kuvira?" Mako asked, noticing Kuvira talking to Baatar Jr. from behind Bolin. "From what I've heard, she's pretty harsh."

"No! I-I mean, she can be tough, sure, but we're turning around the Earth Kingdom like you wouldn't believe," Bolin answered.

"Yeah, remember what happened back at Ba Sing Se when the Earth Queen bit the dust?" Rattrap asked. "Well now it's like it never even happened!"

"Yeah, we are really, helping people," Bolin responded before turning back to Mako. "But what have you been up to? Fighting crime? Busting triads? Chasing the ladies, Mako style?"

"Well, Arcee and I have been working for Wu," Mako answered, turning to said prince who was staring at his reflection in a window pane before grooming his fringe and tugging on his scarf. He then pointed at himself in the mirror with a wink.

"And yes, it's as degrading as it sounds," Arcee dejectedly added, causing an awkward silence between the four of them before Bolin spoke up.

"So have you seen Korra yet?" he asked.

"No," Mako answered in a worried tone. "She was supposed to come in with Tonraq, but he says she left the South Pole months ago. No one knows where she is." As Bolin's expression too turned to that of worry, Arcee noticed Crosshairs and Sideswipe entering the hotel and advanced to them.

"So, what's it like working for Megatron if he was a human?" Arcee asked with her arms crossed, gaining Crosshairs and Sideswipe's attention. "Not to mention being so willing to work with Decepticons and Predacons?"

"Look Arcee, we're not too enthused about Kuvira's tactics either, but we have to look at the bigger picture of things," Crosshairs answered. "Look at how the Earth Kingdon's doing now."

"Not to mention, we're taking down any Decepticon fugitives that didn't want to join us," Sideswipe added. "The Elite Guard couldn't even do that."

"Sideswipe, are you doing this just so you can snuff Soundwave?" Arcee asked.

"Maybe I am," Sideswipe answered with a hint of anger in his voice.

"We've been over this," Arcee responded. "Killing him isn't the way to deal with what happened to Sunstreaker."

"Of course you'd say that," Sideswipe growled. "Why should I expect anything less from the Bot that didn't care enough for her partner to snuff his killer." That clearly got to Arcee as she began fuming with anger.

"How dare you!?" she shouted. "Tailgate was like a brother to me! Of course I cared about him!"

"Evidently not," Sideswipe responded as he walked off with Crosshairs. All Arcee did was exclaim in anger before storming off.

While that was going on, Su was collecting her keys from the front desk with Elita-1 standing behind her when Baatar Jr. approached them.

"Mother," he greeted, causing Su to turn to her son, not enthused to see him.

"Hello Baatar Jr.," she replied.

"It's JUST Baatar now," Baatar Jr. corrected. "So, now that you've seen all the good we've done since we left Zaofu, you must be sorry that you didn't come and help us."

"I don't know if I'd call marching all over the Earth Kingdom, forcing people to bow down to Kuvira, 'doing good,'" Su responded, placing a hand on her hip.

"You're going to have to get over your grudge with her," Baatar Jr. stated. "I'm sure you've heard that we're engaged. She's going to be an official member of our family."

"We're just glad that she'll be stepping down after tomorrow," Elita-1 responded.

"You prefer to be ruled by that royal idiot?" Baatar Jr. asked as he turned to see Wu suavely walking up to Kuvira as her supporters, minus Tarantulas, dispersed.

"I hope I'm not out of order saying this...you're pretty easy on the eyes for a military type," he said as Kuvira looked away from him. "I'll put in a good word for you with the hotel staff, maybe get you a little upgrade. I've been living here for years. They love me."

"I won't be needing your help," Kuvira cooly replied. "We've reserved the Presidential Suite."

"Well, I think someone is pulling your chain gumdrop," Wu responded in an amused manner. "See, I'm in the Presidential Suite."

"Not anymore," Tarantulas responded. "We had you moved out."

"Wait, what?" Wu asked before grabbing a nearby butler out of desperation. "Cam, where's all my stuff?"

"We moved you into a very nice Junior Suite on the seventh floor," the butler answered.

"Junior Suite?" Wu whined slightly.

"Something you should know about me... I always get what I want," Kuvira said before smirking in a smug manner.

* * *

><p>Later that day, Wu was pacing up and down impatiently inside City Hall, which has a spirit tree growing right through it, while Mako and Arcee stood to the side with their arms crossed. It was then that Gun, as well as two royal attendants, walked inside.<p>

"Your Royal Cabinet is here Your Majesty!" Gun said, gaining the trio's attention.

"Where have you been? My coronation is in ten minutes," Wu stated when he realized something. "Where's everyone else? Where are the seven sacred chests of exquisite finery? Where are my grandfather's taffeta pantaloons!?"

"Sadly, most of your servants were scattered and the royal things were looted after the Queen was...removed from office," Gun answered. "So your coronation may not have some of the usual items... like...the crown."

"There's no crown!?" Wu asked. "How can you have a coronation without a crown!? How will people know when I'm officially the King!?"

"We still have one of the royal jewels we can pin on you," Gun answered as he opened a jewelry box, containing one side of a golden earring.

"...An earring?" Wu asked, clearly not enthused.

"Think of it more as a royal brooch," Gun answered as he lifted the earring by the hook.

"Are you telling me that there are no dancing badgermoles?" Wu asked. "No acrobat bell-ringers? No horn-blowing announcer-y guy!?"

"It will be a very simple, intimate, elegant ceremony," Gun answered. "A wonderful day for your Kingdom. Just try on the brooch Your Grace. You'll see it will look beau-"

"Don't...touch me," Wu said as he pushed Gun away and stormed off.

* * *

><p>Back at the swamp, Korra stood in a defensive position in front of a small body of water while Alpha Q watched from a small hill as three holographic Vehicons were formed in front of Korra. Smirking, she rushed forward, avoiding a laser blast before sending a blast of air to knock one of them to the ground and sending a stream of water to another, only for it to dodge and fire at the ground, knocking Korra to the ground and into the mud.<p>

"Tell me what you did wrong," Alpha Q, using the face of bitterness, said as he approached her.

"Well...I was thinking that they were gonna-" Korra was about to say, only for Alpha Q's faces to turn to the face of rage.

"Exactly!" he shouted, stunning Korra. "You were THINKING! Go again." With that, Alpha Q floated away as an irritated Korra stood up as the Vehicons formed again. She did a roundhouse kick that sent a blast of air to them, only for them to dodge before a chunk of earth knocked one down. Korra then slided along the water, kicking out a stream of water at the Vehicons, which they dodged before opening fire. She narrowly avoided them and was about to send a stream of fire at them, only for one of them to charge at her, catching her off guard before knocking her to the ground with its foot. Alpha Q's faces then rotated to the face of laugher before laughing at Korra's misery, obviously irritating her.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back at New Iacon, Wu's coronation was taking place in front of city hall. Observing was a small audience sitting on the bleachers in front of the stage, which seated Kuvira, Tarantulas, Tonraq, Eska and Desna on the left, while Rodimus, Cerebros, Tenzin, Zuko, Drift and Zuko's daugher, Fire Lord, Izumi, sat on the right. The audience in the bleachers included Bolin, Varrick, Zhu li, Rattrap, Baatar Jr., Tarantulas, Crosshairs, Sideswipe, Dinobot and Depth Charge, as well as Su and Elita-1, while in the background, Lin, Prowl, Mako, Arcee, multiple Elite Guard metalbenders, Asami and Knock Out watched as Wu got on one knee and Gun placed the royal brooch on his coat's lapel.<p>

* * *

><p>"Now rise, Wu of the Hou-Ting Dynasty, King of all the Earth Lands, and glorious defender of Ba Sing Se," Gun said as Wu stood back up. "Long may you reign." This was met with a silent applause from just a few members of the audience as Wu approached the microphone.<p>

"Thank you for that incredibly brief but very moving ceremony," Wu replied. "I am touched by the love of my devoted countrymen who have worked so hard to restore their beloved leader to the throne. One of them deserves special attention. Kuvira, rise." Hearing him, Kuvira stood up and approached Wu as he picked up a golden medallion from a pillow.

"For your service to the realm, I would like to present you with the Kyoshi Medal of Freedom," Wu said as Kuvira lowered her head and he placed the medal around her neck. "Our nation's highest honor, which was somehow not stolen, unline the royal pinkie rings. Hmph."

"Thank you," Kuvira responded as her head rose. "And if you don't mind, I'd like to say a few words."

"Why not?" Wu asked in a bored tone. "We've got six hour to fill." With that, Kuvira approached the microphone and began to speak.

"Growing up in Zaofu with Suyin Bei Fong, I learned that the idea of a royal family passing a title from one generation to the next was archaic, and that technology and innovation should be what drives a nation forward," she began. "It was the pathetic rule of Kings and Queens that caused the Earth Kingdom to descend into such incredible disarray. It's taken me three years to get it back on track, and there's no way I will allow it to slip back into the dark ages. I'd like to make an announcement to the world. The Earth Kingdom is no more. And from here on out-" She then swung her arm to an unsuspecting Wu.

"-this man has no authority," she finished as the crowd gasped in shock.

"Wait, what?" Wu asked, equally as shocked as she showed of the brooch on his coat. "But I just got the royal brooch."

"I have created a new Earth Empire, and I will continue to lead it into the future MYSELF, bringing about a new era of prosperity for MY people," Kuvira continued. Despite some of the audience looking on in silence and shock, some of them were actually standing up and cheering for Kuvira. While this was going on, Varrick, Zhu Li, Tarantulas and Baatar Jr. stood up and applauded while Bolin and Rattrap looked around nervously before standing up, clapping hesitantly.

"And let me assure my fellow leaders of one thing..." Kuvira continued as she tore the medallion off her neck, suspendingit in the air with her metalbending. "Anyone who crosses our borders or stands in our way will be crushed." To emphasize her point, she clenched her fist, causing the medallion to crumple on itself before it dropped to the ground while Kuvira's supporters continued cheering.

"This is bad comedy..." Wu whispered sadly.

* * *

><p>Afterward, Bolin, Rattrap and Varrick were seated in the Presidential Suite, Varrick drinking an iced cocktail as they discussed what just happened.<p>

"Were you surprised?" Bolin asked Varrick. "Because I was really surprised."

"Won't this turn all the world leaders against us?" Rattrap asked.

"Relax guys, what can they do?" Varrick asked. "Kuvira controls the whole nation now, and New Iacon is begging for the metal that we're mining. This train has left the station, and we own the track!" Suddenly, the door opened and Zhu Li stepped in as a cart containing a spirit vine was wheeled in through the door.

"Now that's a nice-looking hunk of spirit vine," Varrick said as he got up and observed the vine. "Let's take it back to the lab and get it stabilized immediately." With that, Zhu Li gestured a palm out and the cart was wheeled away before she and Varrick exited the room. The door inside the suite then opened, revealing Kuvira as Baatar Jr. held the door open for her as she walked in the room, noticing Bolin and Rattrap looking troubled and in deep thought.

"You both look worried," she said as she approached them.

"Yeah, well...we just have some misgivings about how you kind of ambushed Tenzin and the other leaders," Bolin responded.

"You believe in the work that we've done for the Earth Empire, right?" Kuvira asked.

"Of course, but-" Rattrap answered.

"Then stick with me," Kuvira interrupted. "I'm going to need your help now more than ever. Cerebros and the other leaders want to bully us into accepting some idiot king, who will serve them but neglect the people. We have to stand strong against them."

"We're just not sure about this whole Empire thing," Bolin admitted. "It seems pretty aggressive. And what was that part about the crushing?"

"That was just some tough rhetoric to let people know that we mean business," Kuvira answered. "Believe me, conflict is the last thing I want. Will you help me make history?" Both Bolin and Rattrap looked away as they thought before coming up with their answer.

"We'll stand by you," both of them said.

"Thank you," Kuvira responded with a smile before the sound of the door opening caught their attention.

"We need to talk," Su's voice said as the three of them turned to see Su standing in the suite, glaring at Kuvira.

"Can you give us the room please?" Kuvira asked Bolin and Rattrap. The two of them responded by awkwardly walking out of the room before Baatar Jr. shut the door.

"I met with the world leaders, and I've come as their representative," Su stated.

"So now you're taking an interest in world affairs?" Kuvira asked, raising an eyebrow. "A little late, isn't it? When the queen fell and everyone was asking you to help keep the Earth Kingdom from falling apart, all you wanted to do was hide in Zaofu and let others deal with the consequences."

"That's hardly fair," Su argued. "I didn't want to seize power for myself, which is wat you've done. I'm telling you, for the good of everyone, you have to step down."

"I stepped UP," Kuvira replied. "I provide stability and equality. Tell your world leaders to stay out of Earth Empire business. We won't accept their hand-picked dictator."

"What makes you so different?" Su asked. "You're just another tyrant. And don't pretend the people put you where you are. I know what happens to cities who don't want to hand over control to you."

"Then you know what's coming for Zaofu," Kuvira calmly responded, much to Su's shock.

Elsewhere in the hotel, Crosshairs, Dinobot, Depth Charge and Sideswipe were discussing what happened as well.

"This is just what I was afraid of," Crosshairs stated. "She's beginning to turn into Megatron 2.0."

"This is an outrage!" Dinobot shouted. "I've had to watch as she takes the entire Earth Kingdom without mercy or even the slightest hint of honor, and now this!?"

"I agree," Crosshairs responded. "We have to find a way out of this." With that, the two of them began to walk off, only for them to notice that Depth Charge and Sideswipe weren't following them.

"Coming guys?" Crosshairs asked only for both of them to look to the side slightly.

"No," Depth Charge bluntly answered, visably shocking Dinobot and Crosshairs.

"What do you mean no!?" Crosshairs asked. "This goes against everything we stand for as Autobots!"

"I agree that this is beginning to take things too far, but Kuvira's our only shot at getting Soundwave and Rampage," Sideswipe answered.

"Let me get this straight, you're both willing to let what you stand for get pushed aside for revenge!?" Crosshairs asked.

"After what happened to Sunstreaker, Airazor and Tigatron, you dare to ask us that?" Depth Charge asked.

"If that's the case, you're both no different from Decepticons," Dinobot growled before he and Crosshairs stormed off.

* * *

><p>While that was going on, in Wu's Junior Suite, Mako was folding his uniforms into his briefcase while Arcee stood by the wall and Wu sat on the couch in dispair.<p>

"First I lose my suite, then I lose my throne," he said as he picked up a cushion and flung it away. "My royal brooch is a lie! I know you guys must be crushed, not getting to come to Ba Sing Se with me."

"Don't you worry about us, we'll find a way to make it," Arcee sarcastically responded.

"Good ol' Arcee, my big tough gal," Wu replied. "Ugh. Okay, I just have to go on, move forward, take decisive action. Let's go shopping!" Suddenly, the sound of the door knocking gained their attention as Mako opened the door, revealing Bolin standing outside as Wu ran up to Mako's back, resting his hands on his shoulders.

"Ugh, get rid of him," Wu said with distaste. "He's with her."

"He's my brother," Mako argued as he stepped into the corridor and closed the door.

"Interesting ceremony, huh?" Bolin asked.

"You aren't going to keep working for Kuvira now that she's going against the wishes of the entire world, are you?" Mako asked.

"You don't understand. Kuvira is helping out all the poor people in the Earth Empire," Bolin answered. "People like our family. This is for the best."

"I don't know bro," Mako replied.

"Okay, why don't you come with me, and you'll see for yourself?" Bolin asked. "We've done a lot of good, and Varrick is working on some new innovations. We're making history."

"By crushing anyone who gets in your way?" Mako asked.

"That was just some tough rhetoric to let the people know that we mean business," Bolin answered. "I mean, Kuvira is basically just like Korra..." Hearing that, Mako raised an eyebrow with a skeptical look on his face.

"She might seem hard to deal with, but it's just because she's so passionate, and-and believes in what she's doing," Bolin continued as Mako placed a hand on his face.

"It seems like she's just a dictator who's taking the Earth Kingdom by force," Mako argued.

"Oh, okay, so you think your new best friend in there would be a better leader than Kuvira?" Bolin asked.

"Well, no, but still-" Mako answered.

"Still what?" Bolin interrupted. "I'm making a difference out there. What are you doin', huh? You're just some glorified butler for some snotty, rich bozo."

"I'm sorry," Mako responded as Bolin began to walk away. "I don't want to work for your glorious emperor in her military dictatorship."

"Fine!" Bolin shouted. "I'm gonna go back to my awesome train, where we bring freedom wherever we go. Enjoy licking the king's boots in your **JUNIOR SUITE!**" As he stormed off, Mako looked down in thought before opening the door and walking in. Noticing this, Arcee had a look of concern on her face, hating to see Mako and his brother like this.

"Sorry, sport," Wu said. "I heard it all."

"Can't believe him!" Mako shouted.

"I know!" Wu responded. "Insulting another man's suite? It's beneath low. But I think I know what would cheer you up...a visit to little Ba Sing Se Fashion Mall! I'll buy you a smoothie."

"Yeah...okay," Mako sadly responded.

* * *

><p>Back at the swamp, Korra and Alpha Q were leaving the body of water and were heading back to the cave.<p>

"That was terrible," Korra said as Alpha Q's faces turned to the face of laughter.

"Maybe for you, but I had a blast!" he said before breaking out into a fit of laughter.

"I just don't understand why I can't get back to my former self," Korra continued. "It's like...I'm a step slower. I'm tentative. I'm out of sync. I just can't get back in the groove." Suddenly, Alpha Q's faces turned back to the face of wisdom.

"Maybe there is an explanation for this," he said as he and Korra entered the cave and he motioned for Korra to lie down on the wicker bed as he got out a small scanning device. "Hold still." Korra did so as he began scanning her body. The scanner then began to beep at certain spots.

"Just as I thought," he said.

"What?" Korra asked.

"There are still small hints of the poison Zaheer administered stuck in your body," Alpha Q answered.

"I thought Wheeljack got it all out," Korra stated before Alpha Q's faces turned to the face of bitterness.

"You really thought that Cybertronian technology would work on a human flawlessly?" he asked.

"That's been my problem the entire time!" Korra deducted as Alpha Q's faces turned back to the face of wisdom. "I gotta get it out. You can get it out for me, right?"

"I can try, but I can't guarantee it," Alpha Q answered. "Remain still, please."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in an area in New Iacon that looked like a miniaturized, commercialized version of Ba Sing Se, Mako, Arcee and Wu were seated at a table in a street in the Lower Ring section, Mako and Wu drinking smoothies and Arcee drinking energon.<p>

"Once we're done with these, we can go to the Middle Ring and I'll let you pick out some new suits," Wu said to Mako. "Then we'll hit the boutiques in the Upper Ring for me." As he was drinking though, the sight of two girls walking past them wearing shirts with Kuvira's face printed on them caused him to spit out his smoothie onto Mako, causing him to fall backwards as Wu ran to the girls.

"Where did you get those shirts?" Wu asked.

"Aces, right?" one of the girls asked. "Kuvira is my hero."

"They're selling them over there," the other girl said, pointing to a shop filled with Kuvira supporters. Fuming and pulling on his hair, he ran towards the shop, catching Arcee's attention as she helped Mako up.

"This won't end well," was all she said.

"You can't sell that junk in here!" Wu shouted as the supporters glanced towards Wu with disdain. "This is the little Ba Sing Se fashion mall, and I'm the little king here! Respect the brooch!" In retaliation, the supporters began jeering at Wu as Mako and Arcee ran up to Wu.

"I am the glorious defender!" Wu added as he threw his smoothie cup at the supporters, despite Mako and Arcee's attempts to stop him.

"I'm covered in juice!" one of the supporters shouted as Wu realized how idiotic his action was. "Get him!"

"We need to get you out of here," Mako said as he grabbed Wu's shoulder before running off with Arcee as the supporters chased them. After a while, Mako stopped and firebended at the supporters, blinding them and giving them a chance to run into an elevator before the fire gave out and they saw them.

The elevator took them to the Upper Ring section of the mall as the doors opened to reveal a small building that resembled the palace, much to Wu's delight.

"It's destiny," he said. "Look where we are guys! The royal palace." With that, he immediately ran inside.

"Yup, he's lost his mind," Arcee said before she and Mako ran inside to see Wu trying to take a scepter from a child sitting on a small replica of the throne.

"Hey! It's my birthday!" the child shouted as he struggled.

"It's my coronation day!" Wu shouted as he took the scepter and forced the kid out of the throne before sitting down on it like an idiot. "You'll have another birthday next year, but I'll never have this day back again! Never!" Suddenly, he began crying to himself as Mako and Arcee approached him.

"This is the worst day of my life!" Wu shouted as he sobbed pathetically.

"Why?" Arcee asked, finally having enough of him. "Do you really WANT to be the king? I mean, Kuvira might be a power-crazed dictator, but at least she spent the last few years working hard to make the Earth Kingdom somewhat better. If you were an Earth Kingdom citizen, do you think you're the kind of person you want as your King? What have you ever done for your people?" Hearing what she said as she let her frustrations out, Arcee then looked away.

"Sorry, that was out of line," she said.

"No, you're right," Wu responded as Arcee and Mako bent down to Wu's level. "No one ever talked to me like that before. I guess I'm just a joke who got what he deserved." Suddenly, Mako noticed the Kuvira supporters standing outside of the building.

"Let's get you out of here and back to some place safe," he said as he and Arcee stood up.

"Carry me?" Wu asked.

"No," Mako and Arcee answered, deadpanned and at the same time.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Korra continued to lay on the wicker bed as Aplha Q floated next to her.<p>

"Alright, if you want me to get the poison out of your system, you need to relax," he said.

"I am relaxed," Korra responded, eyes closed as Alpha Q turned his faces to the face of doubt.

"Your body looks like a twisted tree trunk," he said.

"Just do it!" Korra shouted. "I'm ready!" With that, Alpha Q's faces reverted back to the face of wisdom as he turned the end of one of his tentacles into a needle. The second it entered Korra's arm however, she grunted in agony and grabbed her calf as Alpha Q immediately pulled the tentacle back and turned his face to the face of bitterness.

"It wouldn't hurt if you just relax," he said bitterly. "Stop fighting me."

"I'm not fighting!" Korra shouted as she layed back down on the bed. Alpha Q then began to insert the needle again as Korra's brows furrowed with worry and her eyes trembled as she began seeing memories of her fight with Zaheer once again, but it was the vision of Unicron plunging his hand onto New Iacon that caused her to open her eyes and scream, prompting Alpha Q to pull the tentacle back and turn his faces to the face of rage.

"All right, that's it!" he shouted. "You're going to have to do this yourself. Clearly, you want to keep the poison in there."

"What do you mean?" Korra asked as she turned to face him. "Why would I want **POISON** inside me?"

"I don't know," Alpha Q answered. "Maybe so you have an excuse not to go back to being the Avatar. If you don't get better, you can't do your job, so you don't have to worry about getting hurt again!"

"What?" Korra asked in a frustrated manner. "That's ridiculous."

"Whatever," Alpha Q replied. "When you want it out, bend it out. I can't deal with ALL your issues for you."

* * *

><p>As evening began to dawn in New Iacon, Rodimus was in Air Temple Island, speaking to Tenzin's children, all of them wearing glider suits.<p>

"This mission is of the utmost importance," he said. "Conflict is coming to the Earth Kingdom, and we need to find Korra. Can I count on you three to bring her home?"

"You can count on one of us," Meelo answered before gesturing to his sisters. "I don't know about these two ladies." All Jinora and Ikki did in response was glare daggers at him.

* * *

><p>While that was going on, as Kuvira's train was passing by, inside one of the cabins, Zhu Li was loading a canister that contained a piece of a spirit vine into a machine before adjusting the dials of a control panel and pushing a lever upward, all while Kuvira and Tarantulas watched and Varrick, wearing goggles, stared down at the vine.<p>

"From now on, developing this technology is your number one priority," Kuvira stated.

"This is going to change everything," Varrick responded before Kuvira and Tarantulas walked out of the cabin.

"If I may ask, why are we developing two projects for the spirit vines when the Colossus is clearly enough to obtain our stranglehold on victory?" Tarantulas asked.

"You above all else should know the answer to this Tarantulas," Kuvira answered. "I don't take ANY risks. Rest assured though, with this and the Colossus, we will have our stranglehold."

"Yes, of course," Tarantulas responded as he and Kuvira entered a cabin which's doors had the label 'T-H' on it.

* * *

><p>*QUE LEGEND OF KORRA ENDING THEME*<p> 


	4. The Calling

**DISCLAIMER: Transformers is owned by Hasbro and Legend of Korra is owned by Nickelodeon.**

* * *

><p>New Iacon Chronicles: The Advent of Unicron<p>

Chapter 4: The Calling

* * *

><p>As the morning sun illuminated the skies of New Iacon, Tenzin and Pema, holding Rohan, watched as Ikki and Meelo packed their things on Jinora's pet sky bison, Pepper. Meelo was throwing pieces of luggage right to Ikki using his airbending much to her disdain.<p>

"Tenzin, are you sure you can't go with them?" Pema asked her husband while Ikki jumped off Pepper's saddle and shouted "Meelo!" as she chased after him.

"Cerebros asked me and Rodimus to stay here and help figure out a diplomatic solution to this Kuvira problem," Tenzin answered, when Ikki's head popped out in front of her parents and leaned against the railing.

"Mom, we'll be fine," she reassured as Meelo popped up with Poki on his shoulder. "Grandpa Aang and his friends were around our age when they traveled the world."

"Well, at least I won't have to worry about you starving out there," Pema replied as she patted a sack of food on the railing while Jinora approached her siblings with Bumblebee walking beside her.

"Mom, we're going to be in the wild, living off the land," Meelo responded. "We don't need your food." He then jumped off the railing and turning his back to her mother, arms crossed as Poki chirpped in an agreeing tone, his arms also crossed.

"But I made your favorite treat," Pema said as she reached into the rucksack and pulled out a package wrapped in a leaf, catching Meelo's attention.

"Sweet buns with happy faces on them?" he asked, to which his mother nodded in response. "Well, I guess we're not officially on the road yet." He then leaned against the railing and loosened the string that is tied around the leaf with his teeth, revealing the sweet bun with a slightly smudged smiling face.

"Aw, this one is smudged," he said. "I can't eat this."

"You know, things get smudged in the wild," Pema replied as she gently poked Meelo on his nose. With that, they packed the rucksack on Pepper and prepared to depart.

"Were you able to get a read on Korra yet?" Tenzin asked Jinora.

"No, but once we're further out, I'll be able to hone in on her spiritual energy," Jinora answered. "We should be able to find her within a few days."

"Good luck, and be careful," Tenzin said to his children as Jinora embraced her mother. "Remember, Jinora and Bumblebee are in charge."

"I answer to man, Bot or girl, even if she does have tattoos," Meelo replied, arms akimbo as Jinora propelled herself onto Pepper's head, taking the reins and Bumblebee activated a jetpack.

"Meelo," Tenzin sternly said.

"Now, let's move out soldiers!" Meelo said, pointing to the front to which Jinora sighed at.

"Pepper, yip yip," Jinora said as she tugged on the reins. Pepper grunted in response before flying off with Bumblebee close behind as Tenzin placed a reassuring arm on his wife's shoulder as they watched their children fly away.

* * *

><p>*QUE TRANSFORMERS PRIME OPENING THEME*<p>

* * *

><p>They soon landed on a small outpost above a rocky column. Upon landing, Meelo quickly jumped off of Pepper and cushioned his fall with his airbending, grabbing his groinal region.<p>

"Finally!" he said as he quickly ran off. "I've been holding my pee for an hour!" As he ran off, Jinora walked around, observing the spirits lounging on the roofs of the small towers on the outpost before sitting down in front of one, getting in the lotus position and closing her eyes. Suddenly, Ikki's head poked out from the corner of the tower.

"If you get through to Korra, tell her I said hi," she said before moving away as Jinora opened her eyes, obviously irritated. She then closed her eyes again, only for Ikki to poke her head from the corner again.

"Do you feel anything yet?" she asked, prompting a frustrated groan from her sister before she moved away again. However, just a couple of seconds later, she appeared again with her hands on her hips.

"What's taking so long?" Ikki asked, causing Jinora to open her eyes again, visibly annoyed.

"Ikki, I can't concentrate if you keep talking," she said. "Why don't you go play with one of those spirits?" Sighing, Ikki moved away slightly as Meelo ran to her.

"Jinora's spirity powers are broken, and she doesn't know where Korra is," she said, which Jinora heard.

"My powers are not broken!" she corrected. "I just need more than two seconds. And some quiet."

"While you try to pull yourself together, Poki and I are going to go into town and find out if anyone's seen Korra," Meelo replied as Bumblebee walked to him and Ikki.

"Sounds like a good plan to me," Ikki replied.

"Enough chit chat," Meelo said as he unfurled a parchment. "You can hold the picture of Korra I drew." Both Ikki and Bumblebee were shocked to find that the drawing was a very realistic portrait of Korra.

"I didn't know you could draw," Bumblebee stated.

"You don't know a lot of things about me," Meelo replied. "Let's roll." Meelo then jumped off the cliff and opened his glider suit, Ikki following suit, while Bumblebee broke apart and reformatted into his muscle car mode, changing his tires to fit the terrain as he drove and followed them to town.

* * *

><p>The town, which appeared to be quite supportive of the Earth Empire due to the massive posters of Kuvira on one of the buildings, was fairly busy as the trio approached an elderly woman in front of a fruit stand.<p>

"Have you seen this woman?" Meelo asked, pointing to the portrait that Ikki is holding.

"Well, aren't you an adorable little thing," the woman replied.

"I'm not adorable!" Meelo argued. "I'm dangerous." However, the woman reached down and pinched Meelo's cheeks, much to his dismay.

"Dangerously cute with those cheeks," she said before walking away.

"Awwwww," Ikki said in a slightly teasing manner as Bumblebee had to resist the urge to chuckle slightly.

"This, never, happened," Meelo said. "Let's split."

* * *

><p>They went through town after town in search of anyone that had any information about Korra's whereabouts, but to no luck. A whole day had past and no one had seen her.<p>

* * *

><p>Their search continued in another town as Meelo spotted a girl selling orange flowers on the street from a rooftop. He then opened his glider suit and quietly floated down to her.<p>

"Can I trust you?" Meelo asked, gaining the girl's attention.

"I guess so," the girl answered.

"I'm on a top secret mission to find the Avatar," Meelo whispered as he lifted Korra's portrait. "Have you seen her?"

"I haven't, sorry," the girl answered. "Top secret mission, huh?"

"Yeah, it's pretty dangerous," Meelo responded in a sly manner. "I've seen some things."

"Really?" the girl asked. "What kind of things?"

"Crazy things," Meelo answered.

"Cool," the girl replied.

"I'm Meelo," Meelo said. "What should I call you, other than, beautiful?"

"I'm Tuyen," the girl answered. Nice to meet you."

"Ooh!" Ikki's voice suddenly said as Meelo and Tuyin turned to see that she was eavesdropping on them from the roof. "Meelo found a girlfriend."

"Go away Ikki!" Meelo shouted as she landed in front of them, cushioning her fall with airbending.

"Jinora and Bee's been looking for you," Ikki said. "We're moving on."

"Looks like you got to get back to your mission," Tuyen said as she handed a flower to Meelo. "Good luck, Meelo." She then began walking away, rubbing Meelo's hair affectionately as he watched her with a goofy, lovestruck smile before turning to Ikki, his expression dropping.

"Thanks a lot, Ikki," he said. "You drove away the love of my life!"

Unknown to them however, Tuyen, with a suspicious look on her face, walked into an alleyway, where the colors of her clothes and skin dissolved into a metallic, gun-metal grey before parts began shifting and grew in size, until 'Tuyen' was revealed to be the Decepticon Shifter known as 'Makeshift.'

* * *

><p>Back at Megatron's base, Megatron was sitting on his throne when the doors opened to reveal Shockwave, now in his original body, and Ripclaw, walking to him.<p>

"Lord Megatron," Shockwave said with a bow. "Makeshift has returned. He reports that the human Tenzin's children are searching for the Avatar, along with the Autobot scout Bumblebee."

"Ah, excellent," Megatron responded. "You did well in upgrading his shape shifting abilities Shockwave. Now, all we must do is wait until they find her, and all she'll have to protect him is a measely scout and three children."

"Do I have to remind you how a child was the one that helped Optimus kill you in the first place?" Ripclaw asked in a deadpaned tone.

"Silence!" Megatron snapped as Ripclaw, smirking, walked out of the throne room with Shockwave, leaving Megatron to activate a console on one of the arms on his throne. "Jetstorm, Thrust, Tankor, I have a task for you."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the children and Bumblebee flew to the fishing village that Korra visited six months ago. As the evening began to approach, Meelo walked past the fishmonger's stall, only to stop in his tracks when he sees the picture the fishmonger took of Korra in the back of the stall.<p>

"Guys, it's Korra!" he excitedly shouted as Ikki ran to him.

"WhereWhereWhereWhereWhereWhereWhere!?" Ikki asked in a rapid tone as Jinora and Bumblebee approached them, Meelo pointing at the picture.

"It's just a PHOTO of Korra," Jinora stated.

"At least it's something," Bumblebee said.

"Pretty neat, huh?" the fishmonger asked. "She came by here about a...six months ago."

"Looks like someone ust drummed up a good old-fashioned lead," Meelo smugly said as he pointed to himself.

"Do you know where she went?" Bumblebee asked.

"Oh, I don't know, but she wasn't looking too good," the fishmonger answered, much to the group's dismay.

"Ikki, this is all your fault!" Meelo suddenly said.

"What?" Ikki asked. "I didn't do anything."

"Exactly, you need to start pulling your weight," Meelo answered before turning to Jinora. "That goes for you too, so-called leader." With that, he stormed off as the others looked at him, unamused.

"Remember when he used to be so nice and sweet?" Ikki asked.

"No," Jinora answered.

* * *

><p>Back at the swamp, Korra was trudging through a path way searching for food, the animals gaggling and making noises around her. She anxiously looked around before pushing vines aside, only to see something that caused her eyes to widen in shock. A vision of her bending being taken away by Amon. She tried to turn away, only to see a vision of Starscream pulling Raava out of her body. Korra then tripped and fell, turning around to see a vision of her in the Red Lotus hideout, being administered the poison as Zaheer, The Fallen and two other Red Lotus members watched. Covered in cold sweat, she let out a frightened yelp, causing Zaheer and The Fallen to turn to her and for The Fallen to suddenly teleport towards her, reaching his hand to her, roaring out in rage before the vision vanished and Korra was back in the swamp. She looked around to ensure her safety before looking down and inhaling deeply in an attempt to calm herself.<p>

* * *

><p>While that was going on, the group had landed close to a river and Bumblebee was in town searching for clues. Jinora was meditating under a tree while Ikki rummaged through their belongings.<p>

"Hey, where's all the food Mom gave us?" Ikki asked Meelo.

"I threw it in the river," Meelo causally answered.

"You did WHAT!?" Ikki shouted. "That food was supposed to last us two weeks!"

"Hey, keep it down!" Jinora shouted. "I'm trying to meditate."

"Yeah, keep it down Ikki," Meelo replied.

"Meelo threw away all our food!" Ikki shouted to Jinora.

"Form now on, we hunt for our meals," Meelo stated.

"Meelo, we're vegetarians," Ikki argued. "We don't hunt!"

"Enough whining," Meelo responded as he started to walk away. "Poki and I will go find some grub." All Ikki could do was let out a frustrated scream which echoed throughout the campsite before storming off.

* * *

><p>She walked throughout the woods, hopping across some small rocks along the forest floor.<p>

"My name's Meelo," she said as she imitated her brother in a mocking manner. "I like to throw away food and fart at inappropriate moments!" She then began to speak serenly like her sister.

"I'm Jinora," she said. "I'm so above it all because I'm meditating all the time." She then airbended a punch of air at the tall grass in front of her, revealing a small flying squirrel with a piece of food in hand, trembling in fright.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Ikki said, smiling gently at the creature. "I didn't see you there." The squirrel then proceeded to drop its food and open its little wings, flying away from Ikki.

"Wait!" Ikki said as she picked up the food the squirrel was eating and flew after it. "You dropped your breakfast!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Waspinator was flying through the woods in his wasp mode and approached an area of fallen logs and tree stumps. He then transformed in mid air and got out a scanner, unaware that Ikki was heading towards him.<p>

"Ooh! Waspinator has reached coordinates!" he said. "Hm, but where-" He was interrupted however by Ikki screaming as she airbended a blast his way which caused him to fly against a tree and for her to crash to the ground. As she sat back up, the food she was carrying now smudged on her face, the flying squirrel then landed on her head before climbing down her shoulder and licked the food off her cheek.

"Hey," Ikki said as she chuckled. "Does this mean we're friends?" The squirrel chirped in response as Ikki realized the destruction in this area in the forest. Suddenly, she heard Waspinator groaning in pain before he turned and saw Ikki. She tried to fly off, only for Waspinator to get out his blaster and fire a stun blast that knocked her back to the ground, much to Waspinator's surprise as he looked down at his blaster.

"Waspinator finally hit something!" he said while the flying squirrel hid itself in the collar of Ikki's suit.

* * *

><p>She was then taken to a guard house on a small hill and was tied up on a chair in front of a table in a room that contained a stasis pod and a stock of energon cubes. Waspinator loomed over her as the squirrel rested on the top of the stasis pod.<p>

"All right Fleshy-Bot, tell Waspinator what you're doing in Earth Empire," Waspinator said. "Is fleshy-bot spying?"

"No, I swear I'm not a spy," Ikki answered as she slowly pretended to be sad. "I've been traveling with my brother and sister. It's our first big mission, and my dad, Tenzin, is counting on us, but if we don't find the Avatar, he's going to be really disappointed!" Hearing this, Waspinator's wasp-like eyes widened with surprise before turning into glee.

"Um, excuse Waspinator for a moment," he said as he walked in front of the door.

'Ooh, Kuvira will reward Waspinator for delivering air-fleshies!' he thought. 'Give Waspinator big time promotion! Maybe give Waspinator vacation!' He then turned around and walked back to Ikki.

"Waspinator sorry Fleshy-Bot," he said. "We get off on wrong foot. So, fleshy-bot out here with brother and sister. Where fleshy-bot's campsite?"

"Why do you wanna know?" Ikki asked.

"Waspinator just want to get the family back together," Waspinator answered before sliding a plate of macaroons to her.

"Maybe sit everyone down and have nice plate of macaroons."

"Where did you get those?" Ikki asked suspiciously.

"Waspinator find whole sack of food down by the river," Waspinator answered as he reached into Pema's food sack and pulled out a letter. "Though Waspinator not sure why letters are in it. 'You're my handsome little man.'" After reading that, he simply shrugged slightly at Ikki.

"My mom wrote those!" Ikki stated in a slightly angered manner. "That's our sack of food!"

"Oh," Waspinator responded before tossing the letter asside. "That explain a lot. Now, where is Fleshy-Bot's brother and sister?"

"Who cares?" Ikki responded in a depressed tone before looking up at Waspinator with a smile. "I don't want to see them. I'd rather hang out here with you." Hearing this caused Waspinator to look at Ikki with a confused look on his face.

"You...want to hang out with Waspinator?" he asked.

"Of course," Ikki answered. "Hit me with one of those macaroons." She then opened her mouth, allowing Waspinator, still a bit confused, to toss a macaroon into her mouth.

* * *

><p>Back with Jinora, she was meditating in front of a monkey statue with an air nomad symbol on it when Meelo approached her, groaning and clutching his stomach while carrying a bag of purple stained berries. Poki was on the ground, crawling slowly and chirping sadly as Jinora opened her eyes.<p>

"Are you okay?" Jinora asked.

"Yup, totally fine," Meelo weakly answered as he gave a thumbs up to her sister, his mouth stained with berry juice. "I hope you're hungry, 'cause we found some-" Suddenly, he gagged and placed a hand on his mouth before moving it to his stomach.

"We found some berries," Meelo finished before suddenly running to a bush, throwing up while Poki started gagging before vomiting on the grass.

"How do they taste Meelo?" Jinora asked in a sarcastic manner. "Good?"

"They taste like...BURNING!" Meelo answered before throwing up even more when Bumblebee's particles came in and reformatted in front of Jinora.

"No luck," he reported before noticing something. "Where's Ikki?"

"I don't know," Jinora answered before turning to Meelo, who was done vomiting. "Did you run into Ikki while you were picking your poisonous berries?"

"Uh, no," Meelo answered as he walked towards her. "What, did she run off or something?"

"I think so," Jinora answered.

"Great, now I gotta go find the Avatar AND her!" Meelo said as he stormed off in an irritated manner. "This mission is getting worse by the day."

"Meelo, this isn't just YOU'RE mission," Bumblebee stated.

"Yeah, I thought we were doing this as a TEAM," Jinora added.

* * *

><p>Back with Ikki and Waspinator, Ikki was still tied down while Waspinator was eating an energon cube.<p>

"It seems pretty lonely out here," Ikki stated. "Where is everybody else?"

"Waspinator not want to talk about it," Waspinator answered as he turned his head away.

"What happened?" Ikki asked, causing Waspinator to sigh.

"Kuvira is taking all her troops to Zaofu, yet Waspinator has to stay here!" Waspinator answered. "Zaofu is last city before Earth Kingdom is united, but does Kuvira and Spider-Bot let Waspinator join them? No! They think Waspinator is worthless, just like the Predacons!"

"It's tough to be left out, huh?" Ikki asked. "I know exactly what you're going through."

"Ikki-Bot does?" Waspinator asked.

"Yeah," Ikki answered. "My brother and sister are always leaving me out of fun stuff. I mean, we're supposed to be looking for the Avatar together, but they won't even let me help."

"Well that not fair," Waspinator responded. "Maybe Waspinator can help Ikki-Bot out." He then placed a map of the Earth Kingdom onto the table in front of her and allowed her arms out of the ropes.

"So, where did Ikki-Bot look for her?" he asked.

"We've been traveling down the West coast, and the only lead we have is some guy who said he saw her six months ago," Ikki answered as she pointed to the west side of the map.

"Well, Earth Empire have troops everywhere," Waspinator stated. "If anyone saw her, they would have reported."

"What about this place?" Ikki asked as she pointed at a green section of the map.

"That the swamp," Waspinator answered. "No one goes there." It was then that he noticed that Ikki's face had a slightly sad look.

"Don't get upset Ikki-Bot," Waspinator said. "You are valuable member of the team, and you have big spark. Waspinator knows you'll find her. Now, let Waspinator get you out of those ropes."

"Thanks Waspinator," Ikki said with a smile. "Hey, how about I take you to New Iacon and have you join the Maximals when this is done?"

"Uh, Waspinator not know about that," Waspinator answered. "If Kuvira finds out, she'll probably tear Waspinator a new waste disposal unit! Besides, Waspinator probably won't be welcome there."

"Of course you would be!" Ikki reassured. "You know, we have a former Decepticon that lives there and he's best friends with one of the richest people in the city."

"Really?" Waspinator asked.

"Yeah!" Ikki answered with a smile. "I'm sure you'd fit in fine." As Waspinator untied Ikki, he thought for a brief moment only for the door to get blasted down by Meelo, with Jinora and Bumblebee standing behind him. Waspinator yelled out in fright before Bumblebee fired his blaster, sending Waspinator against the wall, hard, while Ikki just glared at the three of them.

"You're welcome Ikki," Meelo said as he crossed his arms.

"Why did you do that!?" Ikki asked.

"We're saving you!" Jinora answered. "Let's go."

"I was bonding with him!" Ikki stated as she slinged the sack of food over her shoulder. "And I had everything under control! I just found our food, and I have an idea where Korra is!"

"You do?" Bumblebee asked. "Then let's get going!"

"Hold on," Ikki replied as she got out a sweet bun and set on on Waspinator's knee. "I'm sorry they knocked you out. Think about my offer, okay?" With that, she walked away with the flying squirrel following her.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Korra was sitting on a large tree root, her knees hugged to her chest when Alpha Q approached her with the face of wisdom on him.<p>

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"This swamp, it did crazy things to my head," Korra answered. "I had visions of all the times my enemies hurt me." In response, Alpha Q's head rotated to the face of bitterness.

"Yeah, I imagined something like that would happen," he said.

"What!?" Korra asked. "You wanted me to see those visions? You are one twisted five-faced freak, you know that?" Alpha Q's faces then went back to the face of wisdom.

"Look, I know that you want to get better, and so does the swamp," he said. "Since I arrived on this planet, I've learned about the beings you refer to as spirits, as well as the spiritual nature of this swamp. It can sense that you are out of balance. It will teach you wnat you need to learn, if you are open to listening." Korra simply sighed and got into the lotus position in response.

"Okay Swamp, I'm all ears," she said.

"You said you saw your past enemies," Alpha Q replied. "Why do you think that is?"

"I don't know," Korra answered. "Because they've made me and a lot of other people suffer."

"It sounds like you're carrying around your former enemies, the same way you're still carrying around that poison," Alpha Q stated. "Have you ever considered that perhaps you could learn from some them?"

"Sounds like the swamp's messing with your mind too," Korra replied, only for Alpha Q's faces to turn to the face of laughter.

"My mind is just fine, thank you!" he said before bursting into a fit of laughter.

"Sure it is," Korra sarcastically remarked as Alpha Q's faces went back to the face of wisdom.

"Listen," he said. "What did the Equalists want? Equality for all. Unalaq? He brought back the spirits. And Zaheer believed in freedom."

"I guess," Korra replied.

"The problem was that they took their ideologies too far," Alpha Q continued.

"Okay, fine, but that doesn't explain why they keep haunting me," Korra stated.

"Because you need to face your fears," Alpha Q responded. "You can't expect to deal with future enemies if you're still fighting the old ones." Hearing this, Korra looked to the side and took his words in.

"Maybe you're right, but how am I supposed to move on?" she asked.

"Follow me," Alpha Q answered as he began floating off. Confused at first, Korra then pushed herself off the root and began following him.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Pepper and Bumblebee flew over the trees in the swamp before descending towards it.<p>

"Waspinator said there weren't any troops here, and I figure if Korra's not feeling good, she might come to a spiritual place like this to get better," Ikki explained as Jinora let go of Pepper's reins and meditated. After a few moments, she opened her eyes as Meelo and Ikki glanced down at her.

"There is an enormous amount of spiritual activity here, but I don't feel Korra," she stated.

"Well, that's what we get for listening to Ikki," Meelo remarked.

"Guys, we just got here," Ikki pleaded. "Let's at least look around."

"I'm sorry, Ikki, but I'm with Meelo on this," Jinora responded. "I don't think we're going to find her here. Let's go Pepper." Just as the bison began to turn around however, vines suddenly shot out of the swamp and grabbed Pepper and Bumblebee, forcefully pulling them down into the canopy. As Pepper was pulled to the ground, Bumblebee broke apart and reformatted out of the vines' grasp, getting out an energon sword and slicing the vines down as they tried to grab him before slicing the vines that grasped Pepper.

"Why did those stupid vines pull us in here anyway?" Meelon asked.

"Because they want us here," Ikki answered. "I'm telling you, Korra's got to be close."

"I don't know Ikki," Jinora replied. "I still don't sense Korra."

"Well, you haven't sensed her the entire time we've been looking for her!" Ikki argued.

"Next time I go on a mission, it's going to be boys only, just Bee, Poki and me," Meelo stated, prompting Ikki to sigh in annoyance.

* * *

><p>Back with Korra and Alpha Q, the Quintesson lead her to the massive Banyan Tree Grove. As she approached it, Korra looked in awe at its size and beauty.<p>

"It's beautiful," Korra stated.

"The spirits say that the roots of the Banyan Grove Tree spread out for miles in every direction, connecting this entire swamp," Alpha Q explained. "Your problem is that you've been disconnected for too long, disconnected from the people who love you and disconnected from yourself." Taking his words in, Korra stepped to a part of the root before kneeling down, placing a hand on the root. She closed her eyes as a golden trail of energy shot through and she could see a vision of Jinora, Ikki, Meelo and Bumblebee in the swamp.

* * *

><p>"Korra," Jinora said, gaining the attention of Ikki and Meelo and causing them to cease arguing. "I know where Korra is!"<p>

* * *

><p>"I can't believe it!" Korra said. "I saw Jinora, Ikki, Meelo and Bumblebee. They're here!" She then saw Pepper and Bumblebee meandering through the vines of the forest.<p>

"Korra!" all three of the airbender children called simultaneously as they glided towards her while Korra wiped away tears of joy from her eyes as the three of them embraced Korra's waist and Bumblebee landed beside them, smiling at the sight.

"Oh, we missed you so much Korra," Ikki said.

"I missed you so much too," Korra replied. "How did you find me all the way out here?"

"Jinora sensed your energy," Ikki answered.

"But we never would've been here if it weren't for Ikki," Jinora added.

"I never would've stormed off and found Waspinator if it weren't for Meelo," Ikki added.

"I was trying to toughen up these ladies, but I guess it was a team effort," Meelo replied.

"I love your hair," Ikki said.

"It's SO you," Meelo said as Bumblebee only now turned to see Alpha Q much to his confusion.

"Is that...a Quintesson?" he asked.

"He's been helping with my recovery Bee," Korra stated.

"Do not be alarmed Autobot," Alpha Q responded. "I recognize that my kind has brought you great suffering, but I seek to rectify those mistakes."

"Well, I think helping the Avatar is a step in the right direction," Bumblebee replied.

"You need to come home, Korra," Jinora said. "Kuvira is taking over the Earth Kingdom."

"Zaofu is next in line," Bumblebee added. "You have to stop her."

"I don't know," Korra replied in an uncertain tone. "I'm not the Avatar I used to be. I can't even go into the Avatar State or my techno organic form.

"Please, Korra," Ikki pleaded.

"The world needs you back," Jinora added.

"She is right Korra," Alpha Q replied. "But first, I believe that something must be done."

* * *

><p>As night fell, everyone met back up at the cave where Korra stood looked down at the campfire inside in a determined manner before turning to face Alpha Q while everyone else watched.<p>

"All right, I'm ready," she said.

"I'm not getting it out," Alpha Q stated. "This is something you must do by yourself." Korra simply nodded before getting into a stance, inhaling and exhaling.

"Close your eyes," Alpha Q said, which Korra did as such. "Clear your mind. Focus your energy. Find the poison. Let it flow through your body." Korra then began to move her arms in a circle, only for more visions of her fight with Zaheer to flash before her and for her to gasp and clutch her head, cold sweat running down her face.

"That fight is over," Alpha Q reassured. "Release the fear." After calming down, Korra began circling her arms once more, focusing on her chi as droplets of the poison began forming on her skin, moving down her forearm and flying off to form a sphere in front of her. More and more of the poison slowly began coming out before Alpha Q formed a syringe from one of his tentacles and brought the liquid poison into it.

"Well done Korra," he said. Suddenly, Korra's eyes flashed white in the Avatar State before forming her techno-organic form, standing up with pride.

"The Avatar is back in business!" Meelo declared as he and his siblings ran up to Korra as she went back to her human form.

"I feel so much lighter," Korra stated to Alpha Q. "Thank you so much for helping me."

"Of course Korra, but there is still one last thing that you must learn," Alpha Q stated. "Though you may now be able to defeat Kuvira, there is still the threat of Unicron."

"How do I destroy him?" Korra asked.

"Unfortunately, I do not know, but the answer may lay inside," Alpha Q answered. "The sliver of the Matrix may have given you a new form, but I feel as if you have yet to unlock its full potential."

"What do you mean?" Korra asked.

"If you continuosly focus on the sliver, you may be able to reach to some of the past Primes," Alpha Q answered as Korra realized something.

"Maybe that's why I keep getting these visions of Unicron," she said. "It really was a warning."

"And they will hold the key to defeating Unicron, and saving the universe," Alpha Q said, when suddenly, the roars of engines caught their attention and everyone turned to see three vehicles, a Cybertronian jet, a Cybertronian tank and a Cybertronian motorcycle approaching them.

"Looks like Kuvira sent some of her mindless flunkies to catch us," Bumblebee stated.

"These guys won't be a problem!" Meelo stated as he and the others, including Korra, got into a battle stance as the three vehicles came to them, only for them to realize that they did not bare the symbol of the Earth Empire.

"Only three things wrong with that little theory," the jet stated. "One, we're not with Kuvira. Two, we're not mindless. And three, problem's my middle name! Jetstorm: Afterburn!" Suddenly, the jet broke apart and formed the Vehicon general known as 'Jetstorm,' much to the group's shock.

"Thrust: Overdrive," the motorcycle said, forming another Vehicon general known as 'Thrust.'

"Tankor: **PULVERIIIIIIIIZE!**" the tank shouted, forming the last Vehicon general, 'Tankor.' Suddenly, they began to open fire at them, only for Korra to bend an earth wall to protect them.

"You've got to get out of here!" Alpha Q said to Korra. "I'll hold them off!"

"What!?" Korra asked. "Are you serious!? They'll tear you to scrap!"

"If you die, Unicron is one step closer to destroying everything! Now go!" Alpha Q shouted as he got out a blaster, forcing Korra and the others out of the cave and onto Pepper. They then began to fly away, which Jetstorm noticed and prepared to go after them, only for Alpha Q to fire at his engines, preventing him from doing so, much to his rage as he focused his fire on Alpha Q, blasting tentacles off of him and even blasting two of his faces off before he fell to the ground.

"You just made your last mistake!" Jetstorm declared as he and Tankor grabbed him.

* * *

><p>Later, the trio had to report back to Megatron, who wasn't thrilled to learn about their failure.<p>

"I give you each a spark, I granted you independent thoughts, individual identities, and I only asked for one thing in return: to capture one, simple human," he said before raising his voice. "WHY HAS THIS NOT HAPPENED!?"

"Okay magnificence, check this out," Jetstorm answered. "I have the whole sue on the ropes, and I'm bobbin, weavin, and flyin circles round em like nobody's business." Thrust couldn't help but roll his optics, knowing that he was lying before Tankor dropped Alpha Q in front of Megatron.

"Then this LUGNUT has to COME ALONG, and mess up my timing," Jetstorm continued as Megatron advanced to the Quintesson.

"Ah, a Quintesson?" he asked. "I was under the impression that your world and your pathetic race had been wiped out. But no matter." He then moved pointed his fully charged cannon at him.

"Here is how this is going to play out," he said. "You will either tell me where the Avatar is heading now, or I will be the one responsible for the extinction of you Quintesson scum. Your choice." Alpha Q, broken and beaten, looked up at Megatron weakly, knowing that he was about to die anyway and knowing that he cannot give her location for the good of this world and the Universe.

"N...n...never..." was all he could mutter before Megatron exclaimed in rage before grabbing him by his t-rex head's jaws and firing one blast that blew the Quintesson to pieces.

"Never, is here," he said before sitting back down on his throne and turning to the monitors that revealed a map of the Earth Empire, a waypoint set at Zaofu. "Well then, I suppose now we must focus on our secondary mission. Yessss."

* * *

><p>*QUE LEGEND OF KORRA ENDING THEME*<p> 


	5. Enemies at the Gate

**DISCLAIMER: Transformers is owned by Hasbro and Legend of Korra is owned by Nickelodeon.**

* * *

><p>New Iacon Chronicles: The Advent of Unicron<p>

Chapter 5: Enemies at the Gate

* * *

><p>The morning flock of birds flew across the mountains outside of Zaofu, the petals closing the entire city at the moment. Suddenly, an Earth Empire airship flew by the mountains, followed by at least eight more. A guard at an outpost in Zaofu noticed and immediately ran to a telephone communicator nearby.<p>

"We have an emergency!" he reported.

* * *

><p>Inside the city, a worried Su sat inside of a train making its way through a tunnel, her husband and twin sons inside as well along with Elita-1, Moonracer and Firestar.<p>

"We'll contact Cerebros," Moonracer stated. "He'll send the United Forces." The train then came to a stop, the sunlight outside casting onto all of them as Su stood up and looked out to see a fleet of airships approaching the city with a battalion of mechasuits, stormtroopers and tanks marching in front of it.

"Call whomever you want, but they'll never make it in time," Su replied. "Kuvira's already here and she brought her entire army."

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, Baatar Jr was buttoning a cuff at the end of his sleeve inside the Earth Empire's train before approaching Kuvira and Tarantulas, who were staring out a window.<p>

"By this time tomorrow, my mother will have signed our treaty and the Earth Empire will finally be united," he smugly said.

"Don't get ahead of yourself," Kuvira advised. "Securing your hometown won't be like every other city."

"Zaofu stopped being my home long ago," Baatar Jr responded as Kuvira walked away. "I'm ready to take it by force."

"No," Kuvira firmly replied as she turned to her fiancee. "The eyes of the world are on us now. We must do this right. That's why we need Bolin."

"Do you really think we can rely on him?" Tarantulas asked.

"Su trusts him," Kuvira answered. "She'll listen to him."

* * *

><p>*QUE TRANSFORMERS PRIME OPENING THEME*<p>

* * *

><p>While that was going on, Pepper, containing Korra, Jinora, Ikki and Meelo flew on a course towards Zaofu with Bumblebee flying beside them.<p>

"Are you sure we should be going to Zaofu?" Jinora asked. "Dad wanted us to bring you back to New Iacon."

"If Kuvira's heading to Zaofu, so am I," Korra answered. "She needs to know that the Avatar is back. The world needs to know."

"Whoo-hoo! Avatar fight!" Meelo shouted excitedly as he stood up. "This is going to be awesome!"

"Meelo, there's not gonna be a fight," Korra replied. "Kuvira saved my dad. She was a captain in Su's guard. I think she can be reasoned with."

"What!? No fight?" Meelo asked in disbelief before pouting. "Why did we go through all that trouble to save you if you're not going to beat someone up!?"

* * *

><p>Back at the train, Varrick was setting up a camera inside his lab while Zhu-Li stood behind it.<p>

"Zhu-Li, is this thing on?" Varrick asked before pulling back.

"We're rolling sir," Zhu-Li answered.

"Okay, I'm Varrick of Varrick Industries International," Varrick said to the camera before gesturing to numerous spirit vines held in small canisters around him while Zhu-Li walked into the frame wearing a lab coat and a pair of protective goggles. "And this is Spirit Vine Experiment 3-02. Hand me the thing." Zhu-Li then handed Varrick a canister containing a large spirit vine as Varrick grunted from the weight. He then walked to the machine inside the lab and placed the capsule into a holder.

"In this stasis capsule is a preserved spirit vine sample weighing approximately two Zhu-Lis," Varrick continued as Zhu-Li picked up the end of a red cable on the ground and connected it to the machine behind her and Varrick which began to hum and the spirit vine began to glow purple. "I have postulated that these spirit vines are a form of pure energy that's unstable in what we call 'typical earth conditions.' This machine should transfer the energy from the vine into a battery using electrical currents, reverse magnetic polarity, and a little-known phenomenon I call, the Varri-Effect!" He then walked back to the machine as the canister continued to glow brighter and brighter, which caused a glass chamber above it to steadily glow as well.

"It's working!" he said. "It's registering five Varricks of power. Now seven Varricks!" Suddenly, the machine began to overload as electricity arced and sparked around it, causing an alarm to go off and light bulbs on the control panel to shatter.

"Whoa, what is this!?" Varrick asked as the stasis capsule began to crack. "What's going on!?" Suddenly, the glass capsule shattered and an energy beam was sent in Zhu-Li's direction, who yelped and dodged while Varrick dived towards the floor, knocking the camera down.

"Ahh! Zhu-Li, shut it down!" Varrick shouted. "There are too many Varricks!" Zhu-Li then ran to the control panel and pulled the lever down, but nothing happened, even as she tugged on it repeatedly. All of a sudden, a massive beam of energy shot out of the capsule, punching a hole straight through the back of the train and causing Varrick and Zhu-Li to fall, Zhu-Li tumbling out of the hole and hanging onto the edge for dear life.

"Sir!" she called out as Varrick grabbed Zhu-Li's wrists and tugged at her.

"Ugh, you're too heavy!" he said. "You know, you could stand to lose a few Zhu-Lis!"

"I think you're just weak sir!" Zhu-Li replied. "Pull harder!" Varrick continued to pull up before, with a loud grunt, pulled Zhu-Li back into the train and causing her to fall on top of him, Varrick's eyes widening at the position they were in. Zhu-Li then pushed herself off of him slightly, pushing the goggles on her head to her forehead.

"Varrick, you saved me," she softly stated.

"Of course I saved you," Varrick replied, placing a hand on her cheek. "I can't clean this place up by myself!" He then suddenly pushed her off of him as she glared at him.

"Grab a broom!" he said as Kuvira and Baatar Jr approached them.

"What happened?" Kuvira asked. "Were we attacked?"

"No, we were spirit-vined," Varrick answered as he stood up and dusted himself off, placing a hand on the lever holding the energy supply and tugging it down, deactivating the small canisters of vined. "But don't worry, I'm putting the kibosh on this project."

"No you're not," Kuvira firmly responded as Varrick deactivated more vines. "Do you realize what we can do with this kind of power?"

"Yes I do," Varrick answered. "And that's why we've got to put an end to it. What if it fell into the wrong hands?"

"Since when does that matter to you?" Baatar Jr asked.

"I know, it's not like me, right?" Varrick answered. "Usually, I look at a project like this, and all I think is, 'Wow, I can make a ton of money off this!' But recently, I've been having these strange feelings It's like I'm...concerned with others. And there's this nagging voice in my head constantly telling me what's right from wrong."

"I believe that voice is your conscience sir," Zhu-Li stated as she sweeped the floor.

"Well, I'm the other voice in your head, and I'm telling you, you will continue this project," Kuvira ordered.

"Sorry, no," Varrick responded. "I just really got to stand my ground on this o-Whoa!" Suddenly, the epaulettes on his uniform moved as Kuvira metalbent them to his neck, lifting him to the air.

"Now there's a voice in MY head telling me to drop you on the tracks," Kuvira said as she guided Varrick through the hole of the train, pushing him far out on the tracks. "Should I listen!?"

"No, no!" Varrick answered as he struggled and his legs dangled above the tracks. "Head voices are liars! What do head voices know? I'll work on the project! Please don't drop me!" Smiling, Kuvira pulled her arm back, causing Varrick to fall back into the train before casually walking over his body and exiting the carriage while Zhu-Li ran to Varrick to ensure he was alright. As Kuvira exited the cabin, Tarantulas approached her with a rolled up poster in his hands.

"Kuvira, it appears as though some of New Iacon has resorted to propaganda against the Earth Empire," he reported. "I fear that this could slowly begin to effect support in the Earth Kingdom states."

"Let me see it," Kuvira ordered. Tarantulas responded by handing Kuvira the poster, which she unrolled, revealing a poster with the right half of her head next to the left half of Megatron's head with the words 'Unity or Tyranny?' printed on it. Tarantulas expected her to be offended, but was shocked to see her keep the same, emotionless look in her eyes.

"You're not offended by this?" he asked.

"No," Kuvira answered. "You see, I always admired Megatron's ambitions. He and I had a common goal: to unite our kind and our home as one. He had the right ideas, but his ultimate downfall is that he only resorted to brute force. A mistake I have no intentions of repeating." With that, she tossed the poster aside and continued walking, failing to notice Buzzsaw at the window observing.

* * *

><p>Back at Megatron's base, he listened to what Kuvira had said before slamming his fist on the arm of his throne, not as unoffended as Kuvira.<p>

"You know, I'm beginning to like her," Ripclaw said with a smirk on her face. "She's precise, calculating, and demands perfection."

"She is also arrogant," Megatron sneered. "That remind you of anyone?" Ripclaw simply hissed at him in response before leaving the throne room.

* * *

><p>Back at New Iacon, inside a prison that had vines creeping all over it from the outside, Asami waited pensively at a table with a stack of unopened letters on it and Knock Out standing behind her, when the sounds of footsteps caught their attention.<p>

"Asami, you came," a voice said and was revealed to be Asami's father, Hiroshi. The years had not been kind to him as his hair was completely white and had the appearance of an old man, despite it being a bit more than three and a half years since his imprisonment. Knock Out simply glared at him, never forgiving all he had done as Asami slid the letters to him.

"I'm here to return these," Asami said as Hiroshi looked down at the letters.

"You never opened them," he stated.

"Stop writing me," Asami bluntly told him. "I never want to see or hear from you again." With that, she stood up and prepared to leave when Hiroshi responded.

"Please, just let me say one thing, then I'll never contact you again," he pleaded, causing Asami to look down and sit back down in a position where she didn't have to look at her father as he spoke with remorse. "I can't forgive myself for all the horrible things I've done, and I never expect you to forgive me. I tore our family apart and destroyed our good name. But in a life of regret, you're the one thing I look back on that makes me smile. I just want you to know I'm so proud of you, Asami. You are the greatest thing I ever created." Hearing all of this caused tears to run down Asami's eyes before she ran off, leaving only Hiroshi and Knock Out.

"You really expect her to just try to forgive you after all you've done?" he asked, still glaring at him. "You sided yourself with a terrorist organization that was responsible for the deaths of hundreds of innocent civilians, and you believed in their cause so much, you even tried to kill her. You'll be lucky if she even comes back here Hiroshi." With that, Knock Out walked away, leaving Hiroshi to look down with regret.

* * *

><p>While that was going on, Kuvira's train continued to speed down the tracks as Bolin was seated in one of the carriages with Rattrap standing beside him as he glanced back and forth nervously. In front of him was Kuvira and Tarantulas.<p>

"Am I in trouble?" Bolin asked.

"No," Kuvira gently answered. "In fact, I have good news. We want you and Rattrap to be part of our inner circle."

"Inner circle!?" Bolin excitedly asked. "No way! Yes! Ahem, that is a great honor."

"What does that mean exactly?" Rattrap asked.

"It means you've proven your worth," Tarantulas answered. "We're close to uniting the Earth Empire, but Suyin has some resentment towards Kuvira and Baatar that might cloud her judgement and stop her from making a wise decision. We believe you can help her see clearly."

"I can do that," Bolin replied. "By the time I'm finished telling her all the great things we've done, she'll be begging to join."

"Good, because we're here," Kuvira responded as she bended the window blinds behind Bolin and Rattrap open, revealing Kuvira's troops making camp on the grass plains outside Zaofu, concerning both of them.

"Aren't these troops gonna, you know, send the wrong message?" Rattrap asked.

"The army is here to project strength," Kuvira answered as the train neared the still closed metal city. "Bolin is here to present peace."

* * *

><p>Later, inside Su's office, Baatar Jr pushed the doors open with both hands, revealing him, Kuvira, Tarantulas, Rattrap and Bolin to Su and her entire family, Opal included. Also inside was Elita-1, Windblade, Flareup, Moonracer and Firestar, all of them not enthused to see them barging into Su's office.<p>

"Opal, you're here too!" Bolin said as he ran towards Opal, only for her to cross her arms and turn away from him, causing him to stop in his tracks.

"No!" she responded. "You've chosen your side."

"I'm not giving up Zaofu," Su said to Kuvira, cutting to the chase. "I don't care if you brought your entire army."

"Su, I didn't bring my army to threaten you," Kuvira reassured. "I wanted to show you all that your son and I have accomplished."

"You must realize what you're doing goes against everything your father and I tried to teach you," Su said to Baatar Jr.

"Son, you belong here," Baatar Sr added.

"Why?" Baatar Jr asked with hatred. "So that I can go on living in your shadow?"

"Don't say that," Su responded. "Can't you see she's brainwashed you."

"Ha! I didn't brainwash him, I set him free," Kuvira replied. "And now he's accomplished more with me than he ever could have with you."

"Okay, guys, obviously, there's a lot of personal, painful history here," Bolin interrupted. "So what do say we just all forget about that stuff, huh? I mean, that's the past. You know what I think we need to do? Focus on the future. And the future is bright, let me tell you. I've seen it. Yeah, saw it last month. We went to this town that had nothing. Most of the people there had never even seen a satomobile before. But now they have TWO satomobiles, running water, and a magnet train that goes right through their town. I mean, how awesome is that!?"

"They might have been happy when you first arrived, but Windblade and I have seen what happens after you leave. Citizens are forced to work as slave labor. Dissenters are sent off to who knows where."

"You're wrong Opal," Bolin responded in a serious tone. "Now, I don't know what you think you've seen, but I'm giving you the 100% Bolin Guarantee that we're making the Earth Empire a better place to live."

"I can't believe you brought Bolin here to try to sway us," Su furiously said to Kuvira. "Leave! Zaofu will NEVER accept you as their leader."

"Then you leave me no choice," Kuvira coldly replied. "You have twenty-four hours to agree to join the Empire, or we take the city by force." Hearing this caused Bolin and Rattrap's eyes to widen in shock.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Pepper and Bumblebee continued to fly towards Zaofu as Meelo stood up on the saddle looking through a spyglass when Zaofu came to his sight.<p>

"I see it!" he said. "Zaofu! We made it!" However, it wasn't long when Kuvira's army was also in his sight.

"And a bunch of other people are here too," he added.

"Oh no," Korra replied. "I hope we're not too late."

* * *

><p>Back inside the city, a ground bridge inside the main city that was connected to the smaller areas and New Iacon activated and Rodimus, along with Bulkhead and Roadbuster, stepped out of it.<p>

"Rodimus, you made it!" Elita-1 said as she ran up to him.

"I came as soon as I recieved Su's message," Rodimus replied. "Where is she?" Suddenly, the sound of a sky bison's grumble caught his attention as he looked up to see Pepper and Bumblebee descending to him, one occupant catching his attention.

"Korra!?" he called out as Pepper landed and Korra immediately jumped off of the saddle and ran to Rodimus, hugging his leg while he had a huge smile on his face. "I can't believe you're here! I was so worried!"

"I missed you Rodimus," Korra responded with a smile.

"Where have you been all these months?" Rodimus asked.

"We'll catch up later," Korra answered. "I need to speak to Su."

* * *

><p>Back at Su's office, the doors opened yet again, this time revealing Korra, Rodimus, Bumblebee and the airbender kids.<p>

"Korra?" Su asked in shock before walking up to her and embracing her. "I can't believe it. Where have you been? You disappeared. Everyone was so worried."

"I'll tell you the whole story later," Korra answered. "Right now, I want to help you stop Kuvira. What can I do?"

* * *

><p>While that was going on, Bolin and Rattrap met up with Kuvira and Tarantulas inside her heavily guarded metal tent in the Earth Empire's camp.<p>

"You were just bluffin, right?" Rattrap asked. "You're not really gonna attack Zaofu, are you?"

"When people don't cooperate, we must find other ways of convincing them to join," Kuvira answered.

"Other ways?" Bolin doubtfully asked. "How many times have we used these other ways in the past?"

"It's not for you to worry about," Kuvira answered as she stood from her seat behind her desk.

"So...what does happen to all of those towns and villages after we leave?" Bolin asked as Kuvira walked towards him. "I just realized I've never really gone back and checked on them."

"Those people are my loyal subjects, and they contribute to the Empire however I see fit," Kuvira answered. "Now that you're in the inner circle, you're going to have to accept some hard truths."

"Maybe I'm not really an inner-circle kind of guy," Bolin replied nervously. "Or-or maybe we don't take over Zaofu. We could just let them be on their own. Then yay, the Empire's united. Congratulations to us."

"I didn't know your personal feelings for Opal were stronger than your loyalty to me," Kuvira threateningly replied as she advanced in an intimidating manner, causing Bolin to back into a table. "Zaofu WILL join us. The only thing I'm second-guessing is the decision to bring you along. Maybe you need to spend some time in a re-education camp."

"I thought that's where we send people to learn new trade skills..." Bolin responded.

"Hard truths Bolin," Tarantulas stated.

"Your loyalty seems to be wavering," Kuvira stated.

"No, no, I'm totally on your side, completely one hundred percent loyal," Bolin replied in a scared manner. Kuvira appeared to seem doubtful before noticing how Rattrap had a shocked expression the entire time.

* * *

><p>Back at the city, Korra and Rodimus were discussing everything that had happened the past six months in the metalbending training courtyard outside Su's home.<p>

"So let me get this straight, you traveled the world until you encountered a little dog who turned out to be a spirit before encountering a Quintesson that helped you recover and tell you of a way to destroy Unicron?" he asked.

"Pretty much," Korra answered.

"...I've heard stranger things," Rodimus replied causing both him and Korra to chuckle slightly. "It's so good to see you again Korra."

"It's good to see you too Rodimus," Korra responded before changing the subject. "I just hope Alpha Q's okay. I owe him a lot after everything he's done to help me."

"I hope so too," Rodimus replied before Korra changed the subject again.

"How did things get so bad between Su and Kuvira?" she asked. "I thought she was her protege."

"Based on what she told me she was more than that," Rodimus answered. "She was like a daughter to her. Su took her in when she was eight years old and nourished her talents. She said she was smart, a natural leader, and rose through the ranks."

"What happened?" Korra asked.

"Three years ago, after the fall of the Earth Queen, myself and Cerebros came to see her."

* * *

><p><em>Three years ago, Cerebros and Tenzin stood in front of Su and Kuvira in her office, who stood in front of the matriach's <em>_desk, to explain the situation._

_"The Earth Kingdom is in chaos," Cerebros explained. "There's a vacuum of power, and I'm concerned about what will happen __if someone doesn't take control of the situation."_

_"And you think I should be the one?" Su asked with her arms crossed._

_"The world leaders trust you, and as a Bei Fong, you have credibility in the Earth Kingdom," Rodimus explained. "You're the __ideal person to take charge."_

_"I'm honored that you thought of me, but I'm not interested in imposing my ideals on an entire nation," Su replied. "I'm __afraid I can't help you."_

_"Suyin, I know this isn't my place, but I think you should do this," Kuvira interrupted. "Zaofu has always been a beacon of __modern progress, and now you can share that with everyone."_

_"What would you have me do?" Su asked. "March into Ba Sing Se with an army? We'd be seen as conquerors and greeted with __nothing but war."_

_"There are already wars," Kuvira argued. "The Earth Queen nearly destroyed our nation. This is our opportunity to change __things."_

_"It's not going to happen," Su replied, Kuvira not too pleased by her decision._

* * *

><p>"Su didn't realize it at the time, but that moment created a rift between them," Rodimus continued. "She began her plans by freeing Tarantulas after he was imprisoned for attacking an energon mine in Zaofu. Then she turned her own son against her. Together, the three of them plotted behind her back."<p>

* * *

><p><em>Later, various airships were waiting at the hanger area of Zaofu as Kuvira was packing something in attache case before <em>_Baatar Jr picked up a box and walked away while Tarantulas stood beside Kuvira. Both of them then turned to see Su __approaching them._

_"What do you think you're doing?" she sternly asked._

_"We're doing what you don't have the guts to do," Kuvira answered. "We're going to Ba Sing Se to help bring order back to __the Earth Kingdom."_

_"No! You will stay here!" Su ordered, only for Tarantulas to move his spider legs behind him to point the cannons inside __at her._

_"You're welcome to try and stop us," he said before chuckling sinisterly. "Your security force was more than happy to join __my cause. They're some of the best fighters in the world, and they are tired of being treated like exotic birds in your __cage."_

_"If you leave now, you will never be welcomed back!" Su threatened._

_"When I choose to return, it will be on my own terms," Kuvira calmly replied._

* * *

><p>"The three of them left along with Varrick, Su's security force and a few of Zaofu's wealthiest citizens," Rodimus continued. "After stabalizing Ba Sing Se, they managed to convince rogue Decepticons and Predacons, and even a few Autobots and Maximals to join her. Seeing her unite common enemies together caused Cerebros and the rest of us to make her the provisional head of the Earth Kingdom, but we realized how blinded we were when she refused to step down."<p>

"I want to fix this," Korra said with a determined look in her eyes.

"You can," Su's voice suddenly said as Korra and Rodimus turned to see her approach them. "Go into the Avatar State and demolish her army. Remove Kuvira from power once and for all." Rodimus was about to object when Korra answered.

"Fighting is something the old me would do, but that always made things worse," Korra replied. "Let me talk with Kuvira. Maybe I can reason with her."

"Kuvira doesn't listen to reason!" Su argued.

"Better that than risk the possibility of war," Rodimus stated.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at Avatar Korra park, Asami was seated on a bench with her hands on her head, alone, before putting her hands down on her lap and sitting up straight. She watched as a little girl was playing Pai Sho with her father. The girl made a finishing move before the father reached over the table to pick up his daughter and happily give her a hug, all while Asami smiled softly at the sight.<p>

* * *

><p>Back at Kuvira's train, Varrick was slowly losing his mind as he was locked in a reinforced carriage where he carried out the spirit vine experiment while Zhu-Li was preparing a pot of tea.<p>

"I can't believe Kuvira locked me in here like a prisoner," Varrick said before placing his hands on his neck. "I'm not feeling well, I think I'm running out of air. Zhu-Li, hold your breath."

"I'm not holding my breath," Zhu-Li replied.

"Great!" Varrick exclaimed. "Now we're both gonna die!" Suddenly, the sound of a hatch opening caught his attention.

"Varrick. Varrick," Bolin's voice said.

"Augh, and the head voices are back!" Varrick said in a panicking manner, only for Zhu-Li to point a finger up and Varrick looked up to see Bolin poking his head into the carriage with Rattrap standing by him.

"Bolin, thank goodness you're here," Varrick said. "Where did that hatch come from? Forget the hatch! There's something important I've got to tell ya."

"Well, there's something important we've got tell you too," Bolin replied as he and Rattrap dropped down in front of Varrick.

"KUVIRA'S CRAZY!" all three of them shouted.

"How'd you find out?" Bolin asked.

"When I refused to build her a super weapon, she threatened my life," Varrick answered.

"She threatened Bolin too, and she's threatening Zaofu!" Rattrap replied. "And it turns out she's been threatening villages this whole time. We've got to get out of here!"

"I think we can be of help with that," a voice suddenly said and the four of them looked up to see Dinobot and Crosshairs standing by the open hatch. Immediately, the four of them were pulled up by the two of them and closed the hatch.

* * *

><p>While that was going on, Kuvira was talking to some of her soldiers when Baatar Jr approached her with Korra walking beside him.<p>

"We have an unexpected guest," he said. "The Avatar is here to see you." Hearing that, Kuvira gave a nod to her troops and they walked away as she turned to greet Korra with a smile.

"Korra, it's such an honor to see you again," she said. "The last I heard, you were still healing in the South Pole."

"Well I'm feeling much better now," Korra replied with a shrug.

"That's wonderful news," Kuvira responded.

"I'm here to ask you to stand down," Korra stated. "Please, take your army and leave."

"I think we both know that's not going to happen," Kuvira replied, her smile dropping.

"I can't let you take Zaofu," Korra said as she narrowed her eyes.

"Look, I was tasked with bringing stability to the Earth Kingdom," Kuvira explained. "Zaofu is the last holdout. Why should I treat it differently than any other state?"

"What you're doing isn't right," Korra answered.

"I understand you're just trying to do Su a favor, but you can't come to me as I'm on the verge of reuniting my nation and tell me to stop," Kuvira stated. "The world was descending into chaos while you were gone. In order to fix it, I had to make some tough decisions."

"I know what that's like," Korra replied with a hint of sympathy. "I've had plenty of people mad at me about decisions I've made."

"Exactly," Kuvira responded as she placed a hand on Korra's shoulder. "Korra, if you really want to help, go back to Su and try to talk some sense into her. Let's call a temporary truce. I won't make any moves until you talk to her and get back to me."

"Maybe that will be for the best," Korra replied.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Tarantulas was walking to a pair of lookouts standing outside of Varrick's train carriage.<p>

"Have you seen Bolin?" he asked.

"He came by to see Varrick, but we turned him away," one of the lookouts answered, causing Tarantulas to narrow his optics with suspicion.

"Open the door," he ordered. The lookouts complied and opened the door to reveal that Varrick's compartment was empty.

"It looks like we have some fugitives to catch," Tarantulas stated.

* * *

><p>Said fugitives were currently walking on a hill away from Kuvira's campsite, the humans inside mechasuits.<p>

"Okay, I say we go up and around the mountains and sneak into Zaofu from the rear," Bolin suggested as the helmet on his suit pulled back, revealing his head.

"We're not going to Zaofu, that place is doomed!" Varrick argued as his and Zhu-Li's helmets pulled back. "We've gotta head to New Iacon."

"And you'd preffer that we WALK all the way there?" Dinobot growled. "Zaofu has a ground bridge that will take us straight to New Iacon."

"Sounds like our best bet," Crosshairs added, only for a webbing substance to hit Bolin and trap his suit against a rock much to his surprise. Everyone turned to see Tarantulas snickering evily in his Transmetal spider mode.

"Tarantulas: Terrorize!" he said before transforming into his robot mode while four Cybertronian jets descended above him, transforming into Thundercracker, Skywarp, Slipstream and Blitzwing.

"Oh terrific!" Rattrap sarcastically said. "Now we can all get reduced to hot burning slag together!"

"Shut up Rattrap!" Zhu-Li, Dinobot and Crosshairs shouted at the same time. Suddenly, Slipstream lunged towards Varrick, who quickly cowered in his suit before Zhu-Li stepped in and blocked Slipstream's punch before Dinobot tackled her to the ground. Thundercracker then fired his lightning cannon and Varrick and Zhu-Li quickly dodged the bolt before Zhu-Li's helmet came back down and uppercutted Tarantulas as he was about to run towards Varrick and punched him in the head, knocking him to the ground. She then fired a cable at Skywarp as he teleported to Varrick, sending him to the ground as Varrick's helmet kept going up and down.

"That's not the flamethrower!" he exclaimed. "What idiot designed these things!?"

"You did sir," Zhu-Li answered.

"Less lecturing, more saving my life!" Varrick replied as he pointed at something behind Zhu-Li before a mech piloted by an Earth Empire soldier punched Zhu-Li in the shoulder. She took a step back before the mechasuit punched her again, sending her flying backwards, only for her to somersault and land back on her feet. The mech then lept up to land the finishing blow, but Zhu-Li's suit deployed a long metallic spike from the ankle and burrowed into the ground for stability as she swung around and roundhouse kicked the mech to a tree. While that was going on, Blitzwing was grabbing Bolin's suit, laughing like a maniac before throwing him against a boulder. Sparks then came from Blitzwing's head as he growled menacingly and upercutted Bolin, sending him flying backwards and skidding along the ground. Bolin then looked up and saw Thundercracker in the air, ready to punch him with a fist that was sparking with electricity before he quickly bailed from the suit and lept out of the way before Thundercracker crushed the suit with one blow. Bolin then quickly bended a trail of rocks Thundercracker's way before he quickly flew away from it, only for Rattrap to jump at him and use a whip made from the tail of his rat mode to send him back down to the ground. However, another Earth Empire suit used wires to swing to the top of a tree and use a flamethrower against Rattrap, only for Bolin to earthbend a shield in front of him, allowing Dinobot to leap up and kick him to the ground. The suit then got up before laser blasts from Crosshairs guns came towards it.

"This one's for you a-hole!" Crosshairs shouted as the suit quickly dodged the laser fire. Meanwhile, Zhu-Li was punching Tarantulas away from her before kicking another suit behind her, sending it flying. Varrick meanwhile was clutching to a tree, one of his suit's arms sparking.

"Hey, I think I figured it out!" he said as he aimed at the two suits, only to addidentally fire at Zhu-Li's.

"Ahh!" Zhu-Li screamed as she fell to the ground. "Sir, you're making this very difficult." Suddenly, Blitzwing picked her up and tossed her away while Bolin was tossing a slab of earth at Skywarp as he teleported in front of him, only for him to fire a null-ray blast at him, which he quickly dodged before bending the ground bellow a tree to have it topple on top of Skywarp. While that was going on, Varrick quickly bailed out of his suit as Blitzwing grabbed it. He was about to give chase only for a laser blast from Dinobot's optics and Crosshairs guns to send him to the ground. Meanwhile, Slipstream picked up Zhu-Li and sent her to the ground. As she got up, Skywarp teleported in front of her and tried to kick her in the face, only for her to grab his leg and swing him at Slipstream, knocking her to the ground before Skywarp teleported behind her and kicked her to the ground. Varrick meanwhile was climbing a wall to avoid the laser blasts from Tarantulas' spider legs, only for Zhu-Li to get up and rush towards the scene, firing a cable at a rock and swinging it at Tarantulas, knocking him down. She then ran towards him, only to get knocked down by a blast from Thundercracker's lightning cannon. He and two more mechasuits ran towards him, only for Bolin to jump from a cliff and land on the ground, slamming his fist down and turning the ground to lava before sending it at the three of them while Zhu-Li rolled away from the magma. The pilots quickly escaped their suits while Thundercracker got back on his feet. Bolin, Rattrap, Zhu-Li, Dinobot and Crosshairs pinned them to a wall, only for Tarantulas' voice to interrupt them.

"Stop!" he said as everyone turned to see him holding a visibly angry Varrick by his head on a cliff. "Turn yourselves in or else."

"Thanks a lot Zhu-Li!" Varrick irritably exclaimed as Zhu-Li looked to the side, also visibly angry.

* * *

><p>Back at the prison in New Iacon, Asami was waiting in the prisoner waiting room as a guard brought Hiroshi to her.<p>

"You came back," Hiroshi said as he sat across from her.

"When I first came here, it was because I wanted to tell you face-to-face that I never wanted to see or hear from you again," Asami stated. "I wanted my words to hurt you, so that you would know how you hurt me."

"I'm sorry," Hiroshi replied, looking down, ashamed.

"But when I saw you, it wasn't anger I felt," Asami continued. "It was sadness. You tainted our past and destroyed our future together."

"I want to make amends," Hiroshi responded.

"I'm not sure I'll ever be able to forgive you, but that doesn't mean I shouldn't try," Asami replied as she reached under the table and placed a Pai Sho board onto it. "I thought we could play some Pai Sho, like we used to."

"Nothing would make me happier," Hiroshi replied with a smile before making the first move on the Pai Sho board while Knock Out watched from the door to the room. Though he still didn't trust Hiroshi, he couldn't help but smile at the sight.

* * *

><p>Back at Kuvira's camp, the door to her office slided open, revealing Bolin, Varrick, Zhu-Li, Rattrap, Crosshairs and Dinobot, all cuffed, with a metal shield covering Dinobot's optics to prevent him from firing any laser blasts, before they were shoved inside by Tarantulas, Blitzwing and two stormtroopers as Kuvira looked at them coolly.<p>

"We're all gonna die..." was all Rattrap could say.

"Send these six away on the next train," Kuvira ordered as she approached Varrick. "The rest of you will be going to the re-education camp for our most severe diserters, and you will continue work on the spirit energy project under close, ARMED supervision. I want it weaponized immediately." Suddenly, Zhu-Li dropped to her knees in front of her.

"Please, have mercy on me! Don't send me away, take me back!" she pleaded.

"Why would I?" Kuvira asked.

"Because my only mistake was being loyal to the wrong person," Zhu-Li answered, her eyes shifting to Varrick behind her, which visibly shocked him. "I was blindly devoted to Varrick, and I looked past all the times he ridiculed me, or ordered me around, or made me clean his disgusting feet, because I thought he possessed the most brilliant mind in the world. But when I met you, I realized I was wrong. Compared to you, Varrick's a fool."

"Hey, come on, I'm right here!" Varrick exclaimed.

"I believe in everything you've done, and I believe in your vision," Zhu-Li continued. "I want to devote my life to you. I pledge my allegiance to you, Great Uniter." Listening, Kuvira took in her words before turning to the others with a raised eyebrow.

"You five could learn something from her," she said before looking down at Zhu-Li. "Rise, Zhu Li. I'll give you another chance."

"Think about what you're doing," Varrick pleaded as Zhu-Li rose up. "We're partners! We have history!"

"I did everything you ever asked of me, and you NEVER appreciated it," Zhu-Li angrily responded. "Guards, do the thing."

"No, not the thing!" Varrick exclaimed in a panicked manner as two stormtroopers dragged him out of the room. "ZHU-LI!" With that, the doors closed.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Rodimus was pacing in a worried manner in the courtyard as Korra ran up to him.<p>

"Where's Su?" she asked. "I have to talk to her."

"She's not here," Rodimus answered. "I tried to stop her, but she and Elita-1 are going to sneak into Kuvira's camp. They're gonna try to kill her."

"No..." Korra replied in a horrified manner.

* * *

><p>Back at Megatron's base, Shockwave stood on a platform in front of a massive door and five ground bridges as he spoke to a comlink in his cannon arm.<p>

"Everything is in position Lord Megatron," he reported.

"Excellent," Megatron said on the other side. "When I give the word, have Soundwave activate the ground bridges. Our mole inside Zaofu will then open the ones in the city, and we will unleash hell." With that, the doors opened to reveal dozens of Decepticon dropships, hundreds of drone ships and thousands of clones of Jetstorm, Thrust and Tankor, with Lugnut, Scorponok, Inferno, Quickstrike, Rampage, Jetstorm, Thrust, Tankor, Cyclonus, Scourge, the Sweeps and Soundwave standing in front of them, all of them ready for war.

* * *

><p>*QUE LEGEND OF KORRA ENDING THEME*<p> 


	6. The Battle of Zaofu

**DISCLAIMER: Transformers is owned by Hasbro and Legend of Korra is owned by Nickelodeon.**

* * *

><p>New Iacon Chronicles: The Advent of Unicron<p>

Chapter 6: The Battle of Zaofu

* * *

><p>Night had fallen in Kuvira's camp and a guard was on patrol on the outskirts when a metal strip suddenly came from the bushes beside him and bent around his mouth, muffling his shouts as a metal cable came in and wrapped around his ankles before being dragged into the shrubs. Then Su, clad in a black stealth suit, and Elita-1, the pink portions of her body now painted black, jumped up to a tree branch.<p>

"You sure this will work Su?" Elita-1 asked. "Even without Kuvira, they could still crush us."

"Most of this army has been forced into service by Kuvira," Su answered as she pulled up the hood of her suit. "If we take her out, they'll have no reason to fight. Tonight we end her reign of terror." She then pulled up a mask that covered her nose and mouth while Elita-1 nodded once and two metal pieces came from her cheeks to form a faceplate.

Later, the two of them snuck into the camp and hid undereeth a tank as a mechasuit walked by. Once it was past them, they immediately sprinted through the tanks, hiding from the light of one of the guard towers before nearing a pile of crates nearby Kuvira's heavily guarded tent. Su then thrusted her foot downward, sensing someone inside lying on a bed, asleep.

"She's alone in there," she whispered to Elita-1. "Now's our chance." Su then created a large tunnel in the ground before she and Elita-1 jumped in like moles. Inside Kuvira's tent, Su metalbended a hole in the floor and allowed her and Elita-1 to jump through it before Elita-1 got out her pistol and aimed it at the person laying on the bed. Su then shot out a cable and wrapped it around the person, turning her to them, only to find out, to their horror, that it wasn't Kuvira, it was Zhu-Li.

"Don't hurt me!" she pleaded as Su lowered her hood.

"Zhu-Li?" she asked before alarms suddenly blared and the walls of Kuvira's tent is pulled away, revealing numerous metalbenders and mechasuits surrounding them, along with Blitzwing, Thundercracker, Skywarp and Blackarachnia. Su immediately got in a defensive position as Elita-1 pointed her pistol at the enemies in front of her when Kuvira advanced to them.

"I knew you'd try a sneak attack," she said to Su. "You were afraid to step up and lead the Earth Kingdom when you had the chance, you were afraid to join me when I became the leader, and now you're afraid of a fair fight. You've always been a coward. Take them."

"You want to take her you monster?" Elita-1 growled. "You'll have to get past my cold, offline servo." Suddenly, Blitzwing's left arm turned into the barrel of his tank mode and suddenly shot liquid nitrogen to Elita-1, freezing her as Su gasped in horror.

"Well, it's not offline, but it certainly is cold!" he said in his childlike voice before laughing hysterically as two mechasuits shot electricity Su's way.

* * *

><p>*QUE TRANSFORMERS PRIME OPENING THEME*<p>

* * *

><p>Back inside Zaofu, Jinora, Opal, Windblade, Bulkhead and Roadbuster met back up with Korra and Rodimus upon hearing the news of Su's attempt to assassinate Kuvira.<p>

"Where's the rest of Su's family?" Rodimus asked Opal.

"Moonracer, Firestar and Flareup ground bridged them back to New Iacon for their safety," Windblade answered.

"Why are you still here then?" Korra asked Opal.

"You think I'm just going to abandon my own mother like that?" Opal asked.

"Korra, you have to go stop Su before she does something terrible!" Jinora pleaded.

"Stop her?" Windblade asked. "We should be helping her!"

"We have no idea where your mom is," Korra replied.

"If we go charging into Kuvira's camp, we could get her and Elita captured, or worse," Rodimus added. "All we can do now is wait." Opal could just look down angrily when the loud speakers in the city whined and blared to life.

"Attention citizens of Zaofu," said Kuvira as her voice came from the speakers. "Your leader, Su Bei Fong, attempted to attack me tonight while I slept, ignoring the terms of our truce. Luckily, I now have her and Elita-1 in custody."

"No..." was all Opal could say.

"Rest assured that I will not take revenge on the peaceful citizens of Zaofu, as long as your remaining representatives meet me outside the city at dawn to offer the full and unconditional surrender of your city. That is all."

"Korra, you can't let Kuvira get away with this!" Opal exclaimed. "We have to go break out mom and Elita!"

"You swore an oath of non-aggression when you became an airbender," Jinora stated. "You CAN'T just attack Kuvira."

"I don't care about the oath," Opal argued. "I have to save my family!"

"I'm with Opal on this one," Roadbuster added as he got out a massive assault rifle. "The bitch's been picking for a fight since day one. I say we go and-"

"No, Jinora is right," Korra interrupted. "Su attacked the camp. Kuvira was just defending herself."

"She was gonna burn Zaofu to the ground!" Bulkhead argued. "You call that defending herself?"

"I can't believe you're refusing to fight," Opal added as a door opened and Ikki and Meelo came out of the building behind the group in their pajamas and rubbing their eyes.

"Why is that loudspeaker lady talking when I'm trying to sleep!?" Meelo asked.

"Korra, what are we going to do?" Rodimus asked.

"You and Jinora should come with me to talk to Kuvira at dawn and maybe we can work something out," Korra answered before turning to Opal. "I promise I'll do everything I can to keep the peace."

"Windblade and I will go with you," Opal replied.

"We'll go too," Ikki added.

"No, Dad told us to fins Korra, and we found her," Jinora stated. "Now you need to stay safe."

"Come on, let us help," Ikki pleaded.

"I can't risk anyone else being captured," Korra replied as she bent down to her and Meelo's hight. "You can stay with Bulkhead and Roadbuster while we go sort this out with Kuvira." She then turned to Bulkhead and Roadbuster as Meelo crossed his arms and poutted.

"Make sure they get back to Tenzin safely in case anything goes wrong," she said to the two Wreckers.

"Aw man!" Meelo exclaimed. "When ame I gonna see some action!?" Suddenly, Korra looked over to Rodimus and noticed his optics widen in horror at something, but nothing was in front of him.

"Rodimus, you okay?" she asked. No response. She then airbended herself upward and hovered in front of his face, waving her arm in front of her optics.

"Hey, big guy, something wrong?" she asked. Unknown to her, something was speaking to Rodimus inside his cortex. Most of it was in an ancient form of Cybertronian that he mostly couldn't understand, but the voice was all too familiar to him. Suddenly, the voice said something that he was able to translate.

"You cannot hide..." it said. "I see you..." Suddenly, he snapped out of it and saw Korra hovering in front of him before trying to shake what just happened off.

"What was that all about?" Korra asked.

"Korra, I can't go with you," he answered.

"What? Why?" Korra asked in a concerned tone.

"Something's calling out to me," Rodimus answered as he began to walk away. "And I'm confident I know just what it is." As he left, it was then that Bulkhead realized something.

"Hey, anyone seen Demolisher?" he asked. "That lugnut's suppose to be in charge if anything happened to Su."

* * *

><p>While this was going on, Demolisher walked past two dead Zaofu guards as smoke came from the barrels of the guns made from his hands. He then slowly walked to the main ground bridge and began typing in the control pannel.<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the Earth Empire's train sped down the tracks in the morning as Varrick was asleep on the floor of a jail cell.<p>

"Cookie jar empty..." Varrick mumbled in his sleep. "No hot towels...Waxy buildup...ZHU-LI!" With that scream, he awakened, only to find himself in the jail cell along with Bolin while Dinobot, Crosshairs and Rattrap were in a cell across from them with Thundercracker, Skywarp and two stormtroopers standing guard in their cell.

"Oh...She really is gone," Varrick said as reality came back to him. Then the door to the jail block opened to reveal Baatar Jr. along with two guards walking towards the cell.

"Up and at 'em Varrick," Baatar Jr. said as a guard unlocked the door to the cell. "Time to go to work. We have another lab set up for you. Kuvira wants the spirit vine weapon operation as soon as possible."

"Zhu-Li always greeted me in the morning with a hot cup of tea," Varrick stated, only for one of the guards to grab Varrick and pull him to his feet.

"You'll get your tea when you start working," Baatar Jr. replied.

"Well I'm only productive for about fifteen minutes a day, usually in the afternoon around 3:45," Varrick stated. The guard then looked over to Baatar Jr., who nodded his head before the guard roughly shoved Varrick against the wall.

"You'll work now," Baatar Jr. ordered. "I want you to show me how the device works."

"What's going on?" Bolin sleepily asked.

"Go back to sleep," Baatar Jr. ordered. "We only need Varrick. You'll need your energy when you get to the re-education camp."

"I can't be expected to work without an assistant!" Varrick stated. "Without Zhu-Li, I'm helpless."

"One of the guards will be your assistant," Baatar Jr. responded. "I'll be supervising."

"Well I guess he'll be fine, as long as he doesn't need his hands afterwards," Varrick replied with a chuckle.

"What's he talking about sir?" the guard asked.

"The last time we worked with the spirit vines, it created an uncontrollable blast that burned through a wall and could still be blowing up comets in space, as far as I know," Varrick answered, causing the guard to react with alarm. "I wouldn't assist me if I were you."

"Maybe we should just let the kid help him out," the guard suggested to Baatar Jr.

"Fine," he replied. "Bolin can assist."

"Wait, what? I need my hands!" Bolin exclaimed, only for the guard to grab him. "Uh, hold on. Can we get breakfast first? While we still have hands?" The guard simply ignored him and dragged him away.

* * *

><p>Back at Zaofu, Korra, along with Opal, Windblade and Jinora, walked towards Kuvira and Tarantulas, who stood in front of Kuvira's entire army while Su was imprisoned in a full body platinum cage and Elita-1 had stasis cuffs and shackles on her wrists and ankles.<p>

"Release them now!" Windblade ordered.

"If Su agrees to bow to me and turn over Zaofu, she and Elita-1 will not be harmed," Kuvira coolly replied.

"Never!" Su shouted defiantly. "I'll NEVER bow to you!"

"There must be some way for us to resolve this," Korra said.

"I've already laid out my terms, and I think they're very reasonable," Kuvira replied. "After all, Su did try to take me out during our PEACEFUL negotiations."

"You call bringing an army to threaten our city peaceful!?" Elita-1 exclaimed.

"Where's Bolin?" Opal asked. "I know he would never go along with this!"

"Bolin is with my fiance, working on something very important, but I assure you he's on board with my plans," Kuvira answered, much to Opal's shock, not knowing she was lying to her. "You two have been apart for some time. I guess you don't realize how much Bolin has grown up. Now turn over Zaofu."

"I can't just let you take the city!" Korra stated.

"Avatar Korra, you are interfering with internal Earth Empire business and letting your PERSONAL feelings get in the way of reason. Zaofu cannot continue to rule itself. They have been hoarding their riches and technology too long. I'm here to distribute those resources fairly throughout the nation. This is about equality."

"You don't care about equality! This is about control!" Opal exclaimed before turning to Korra. "Just take her down. You know it's the right thing to do. You have to stop this!"

"The only way you're going to keep me from marching into Zaofu is if you PHYSICALLY stop me," Kuvira responded. "Now what are you going to do?"

"It looks like you're giving me no choice," Korra answered as Kuvira looked down with a smirk.

"Fine," Kuvira replied before tirning to her army. "I want you all to know that I would never ask any of you to do something that I'm not willing to do myself. So rather than risk your lives, I will fight the Avatar one-on-one. Korra, if you win, then you can do whatever you want with Zaofu. But after I beat you, I want you out of my business for good. I'm the one who brought peace to the Earth Empire, not you. You're not relevant here anymore."

"Fine," Korra replied with a cocky smile. "You wanna fight the Avatar? Then let's finish this right here, right now!"

* * *

><p>While that was going on, Rodimus was walking through a small valley, the voice in his head growing louder and louder with each passing step until he came to a dead end. Suddenly, the rocks in the wall began to move and glow dark purple, turning into the face of Unicron.<p>

"There is no life in the void..." Unicron said before the wall began to crack, and suddenly, a stone manifestation emerged from the wall, causing Rodimus to get out his crossbow. "There is only...death..."

"I knew that I'd have to face death the second Optimus passed the Matrix to me Unicron, but that day isn't today," Rodimus said in a defiant tone, when suddenly, a wall of blue fire came in between him and the manifestation. Shocked at this, he looked up to see Ripclaw in her dragon mode flying above him.

"Ripclaw: Incinerate!" she shouted in a voice that was familiar to Rodimus as she transformed into her robot mode. But he was unable to tell where he had heard that voice when another voice nearly caused his spark to stop.

"Megatron: TERRORIZE!" the voice shouted as Rodimus turned around to see Megatron in his t-rex mode transforming into his robot mode.

"Megatron..." Rodimus said, still in shock. "It's impossible!" Suddenly, the earth began to shake as even more manifestations of Unicron began to form from the ground.

"Yes desciple of Primus, on this very day," the manifestations said. "For Unicron may be one, but we all are Unicron!"

* * *

><p>Back inside the city, Demolisher was awaiting the signal to activate the ground bridges when something beeped in his comlink. Nodding once, he reached down to pull down the lever when he saw Bulkhead and Roadbuster enter the room.<p>

"Demolisher, what are you doing!?" Roadbuster asked.

"Hail Megatron..." was all Demolisher said before pulling the lever down and activating the ground bridge, allowing hundreds of Eradicon drones in the form of Tankor, Jetstorm and Thrust to flood through it like ants and into the city. Seeing this prompted Bulkhead and Roadbuster to attempt to shoot a few down only to fall back due to the shear amount of drones that were coming through.

* * *

><p>Inside one of the other domes, the ground bridge in it opened as well and Sweeps lead by Scourge and Cyclonus began flying out of it with dozens of drone ships and dropships flying behind them, shooting innocent civilians down.<p>

* * *

><p>In the third dome, the Predacons all charged out of the groundbridge along with more drones and eagerly began killing slews of Zaofu citizens and guards.<p>

* * *

><p>In the fourth dome, hoards of Insecticons ran amuck as guards tried to shoot them down with metalbending, only for Soundwave to drop behind them and use his tentacles to impale them in the chest and toss them away like ragdolls.<p>

"Delicious, eh Shrapnel?" Kickback asked as he and Shrapnel were chewing through one of the buildings to get to the people trapped inside.

"Just a little heavy on the iron-iron," Shrapnel answered.

* * *

><p>In the final dome, Jetstorm, Thrust and Tankor lead their drones through the streets, shooting down any that dared to stand in their way.<p>

* * *

><p>The invasion of Zaofu had begun.<p>

* * *

><p>Outside, unaware of the chaos going on in the city due to the thickness of the domes, Kuvira simply stood her ground as she waited for Korra to make the first move.<p>

"Are you really ready to fight her?" Jinora asked.

"Just stay back and let me handle this," Korra answered. "It's been a while, but I got a lot of pent-up rage."

"Don't mess around," Opal said. "Kuvira is too good. Just go into the Avatar State and get it over with."

"No, I'm only going to use that as a last resort," Korra responded.

"Be careful," Jinora said before she and Opal walked back and Korra popped her neck, getting into a fighting stance as Kuvira stepped forward.

"Use whatever you want, all the elements, your techno-organic form, the Avatar State, anything you need," Kuvira said as she smirked and got into her stance. "I know you're a little rusty."

"Enough talk!" Korra responded before punching forward, sending two blasts of fire. Kuvira however easily evaded them as Korra sent a kick of fire her way, only for her to dodge that as well. Korra tried to send another fire punch before kicking a chunk of earth her way, but she only evaded that and another blast of fire before blocking her next attack with a small spire of rock and punching a rock at Korra's stomach, causing her to grunt and stumble back. Kuvira then threw two metal strips onto Korra's wrist and ankle before swinging her arms in a circular motion, tossing Korra into the air before landing hard on the ground. Kuvira's troops began to cheer while Zhu-Li simply clapped with a bemused expression as Kuvira chuckled and bounced on the balls of her feet.

"Looks like the Avatar is a little off her game," she mocked as Korra slowly pushed herself back up.

"Don't let her get you frustrated!" Opal advised. "She wants you to make a mistake!" Korra then did a wide uppercut, bending a wave of rocks underneath Kuvira, only for her to roll to the side and backflipped to avoid a blast of air. Korra then propeled herself higher with a rock spire before sending another air blast towards Kuvira, only for her to duck to the side as Korra tried to shoot out a blast of fire, only for Kuvira to duck under it. She then did a sweeping kick to bend the earth underneath Korra's foot to trip her. Korra quickly got back on her feet, but just as she did, Kuvira flinged a rock into her stomach, knocking her back down. She got back up and wildly sent out a fire and air blast, both of which Kuvira easily evaded as Korra ran towards her, using her earthbending to jump high and send a fire kick to Kuvira, only for her to dodge that as well. She then tried to send a blast of air at her, but that didn't work either. She then sent a fire blast, an air blast and a chunk of earth Kuvira's way, but she easily dodged them before bending a small wave of earth at Korra's foot, causing her to stumble forward and allowing Kuvira to bend a metal strip at her eyes, blinding her. She was unable to see the rock that Kuvira sent from underneath Korra, sending her flying and landing to the ground hard. Korra then pulled the strip off of her head as Kuvira stood in a low stance, smirking before Korra stood back up and yelled as she threw another fire blast.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back at the Earth Empire's train, Varrick continued to work on the spirit vine machine as Baatar Jr. watched and Bolin stood behind Varrick, looking clueless.<p>

"Bolin, do the thing," Varrick said, raising a hand up.

"What thing?" Bolin asked.

"The thing!" Varrick irritably answered. "I never had to tell Zhu-Li what thing!"

"I'm not Zhu-Li, okay?" Bolin stated in an annoyed tone. "Pretend I don't know anything about anything that's happening here. Also pretend I don't want to build a super weapon or get my hands blown off." Equally irritated, Varrick simply stood up and walked towards a table to grab a pair of pliers. He held it up right in Bolin's face before returning to the machine.

"Walk me through what you're doing," Baatar Jr. ordered as he bent down to Varrick's level. "I want to know every detail of your work."

"You know, when I started working on the vines, the point was to find a clean, unlimited source of energy, not develop some spirity death ray," Varrick responded as he tinkered with the machine.

"Clean energy, sounds great!" Bolin responded. "Who doesn't like that stuff? Let's do that instead."

"Quiet. You're here to help, not talk," Baatar Jr. stated before turning to Varrick. "And you of all people should realize that once a discovery is made, it is our responsibility as scientists to pursue it as far as we can, wherever it leads."

"How would you know?" Varrick asked in an amused tone. "You couldn't discover a wolf-bat if it was building a nest in your butt."

"You're pathetic," Baatar Jr. responded. "Wolf-bats don't build nests."

"Ooh, you got me there Dr. Science," Varrick replied as he stood up. "You'll never know how it feels to give birth to genius, only to have it kidnapped and raised by fools."

"Are you done with your rambling, or do the guards need to encourage you to continue your work?" Baatar Jr. asked as a guard walked towards Varrick threateningly.

"Okay, okay, okay," Varrick answered as he began walking back to the machine. "The last time we ran the current through the vine, we couldn't control the power." With that statement, he gave a wink to Bolin as he walked past him, only for Bolin to appear confused.

"So I'm trying something new to see if I can direct it," he continued.

* * *

><p>Back inside the main dome in Zaofu, the invasion only grew in size, the entire city infested with Decepticons firing upon anything that moved as Bulkhead and Roadbuster ran towards the building that Ikki and Meelo were inside as they ran out in their airbender suits.<p>

"What's going on!?" Ikki asked.

"The city's under attack!" Roadbuster answered.

"Finally! Some action!" Meelo said only to get a good look at the drone ships and dropships that were surrounding the city, raining fire upon it.

"You wanna play Wrecker kid?" Bulkhead asked as he got his wrecking ball ready. "They you better be ready to raise some hell." He then swung his wrecking ball at a group of Eradicons that tried to run towards them, smashing them to pieces as Meelo began airbending at incoming Jetstorm drones.

* * *

><p>Back with Rodimus, he was busy dodging the bolts of purple lightning the Unicron manifestations sent towards him as he lept into the air using the rockets in his feet to jab an explosive arrow into one of their heads before jumping off of it as the arrow exploded, destroying it. He then turned into his new armored car mode and drove past more manifestations as one was about to plunge its massive hands towards him before laser blasts from Megatron's cannon came towards him. He quickly transformed and got out a blaster and fired at Megatron, only for him to easily dodge the blasts. Then Ripclaw swooped in in her dragon mode and tackled Rodimus to the ground, snarling as she tried to bite his face off, only for Rodimus to grab her by the teeth and get back up before tossing her at a manifestation. He then opened fire at more of the manifestations, only for two more to appear for each one that fell.<p>

"Unicron is power incarnate, and you, the last of the Primes, shall perish!" they said. More of them then began to jump off of a cliff, only for Rodimus to shoot them down when one of them grabbed him from behind. However, Rodimus tossed it over him and to the ground before Megatron ran to him and bashed him with the tail of his t-rex mode. He then swang it again, only for Rodimus to dodge it and uppercut Megatron, sending him flying and landing on the ground. However, he easily got up as Ripclaw landed beside him and transformed into her robot mode before they charged towards him.

* * *

><p>Things weren't looking up for Korra either as Kuvira backed away to dodge two fire blasts and a gust of air before sending multiple metal bands Korra's way. She easily evaded them before blocking three of them with airbending. She then propelled herself upward with earthbending and used her foot to send a gust of air along with an air blast, only for Kuvira to dodge them and earthbend a massive stone at her, causing her to fall to the ground harshly. She weakly got up before dashing towards Kuvira, trying to send an air wave with her foot close to her, but she easily dodge it before Korra swung her arm, sending a blast of fire that Kuvira also dodged. She then metalbended a band onto Korra's wrist before sending her flying with metalbending, causing her to land on the ground again. As Kuvira smirked down at her, Korra got back on her knees, only to roll out of the way of a trail of earth that was heading towards her. She then got back up and earthbended a wall in front of her to block two chunks of earth from her before sending it Kuvira's way. However, Kuvira grabbed it with her earthbending and sent it back towards Korra, the sheer force of it pushing her back as she grunted from the effort of catching it. She struggled to hold it as Kuvira continued to push it against her before making it explode, knocking Korra to her knees.<p>

"Come on Avatar, get up!" Kuvira said. "Show me what you've got."

"We have to help her," Opal stated as she began running towards the scene.

"No, stay back!" Korra said to Opal as she stood back up. "I can handle this." With that, Kuvira smirked and retook her stance.

* * *

><p>Back in the train, Varrick continued to work on the machine as Baatar Jr. scrutinizes his work while Bolin played with the tip of a screwdriver, obviously bored out of his skull.<p>

"So I see how the current interacts with the vine, and here is a kind of directional tube, but this baffling here at the base..." Baatar Jr. stated as he pointed to the main canister of the machine. "It looks like that would only redirect the energy right back where it came from. And what's that piece of equipment you're fiddling with now on the power source?"

"Hand me the screwy turn thingy, would ya?" Varrick asked Bolin.

"Ugh, I can't believe you're helping them," Bolin stated as he walked over to Varrick. "You know this isn't right."

"Funny story, Bolin," Varrick responded as Bolin handed him the screwdriver and he began to tighten something on the machine.

"I first got the idea of harnessing spirit power when I watched that giant Starscream monster attack the city from my jail cell. That giant monster set me free. Trust me, kid. I know what I'm doing." Bolin appeared baffled by Varrick's cryptic words as he finished how work.

"That ought to do it," he said, only for nothing to happen. "Huh. Okay, stand back." He then kicked the machine, causing Baatar Jr. to jump out of the way as the machine came to life and all the canisters began glowing.

"There we go," Varrick said as a ticking sound was heard.

"What's that ticking?" Baatar Jr. asked.

"That's the timer," Varrick answered.

"The timer for what?" Baatar Jr. asked.

"For the bomb, of course!" Varrick answered.

"What!? What bomb!?" Bolin asked.

"The bomb that's going to explode in five minutes and destroy this entire train, all of the spirit vines, and everything else within a few hundred yards," Varrick answered as Baatar Jr. and the guard looked upon Varrick with an appalled look on their faces. "You know what, I'd get out of here if I were you. This is the first time I've built a timer, and it might run a little fast. Bolin and I are ready to go down with the ship, or train in this case, but you seem like you have a lot to live for."

"No no no no!" Bolin exclaimed as he shook Varrick. "I'm not ready to go down with the ship or the train!"

"You're bluffing," Baatar Jr. stated.

"Stick around five minutes, and you'll find out who's bluffing," Varrick responded. "You'll be sorry you left me Zhu-Li! When they write the history books, your name will be synonymous with betrayal! People will say, 'Hey, what happened to that guy?' 'Oh you didn't hear? He Varrick'd himself because some girl Zhu-Li'd him!'"

"Enough!" Baatar Jr. exclaimed. "What makes you think we'd let you blow yourself up? You're working for Kuvira. You don't get to quit. Grab him." Two guards then walked towards Varrick and Bolin, only for Varrick to pull out a device from his pocket.

"You try to pull me away from this thing and I'll hit this remote and blow it immediately!" he stated.

"Why do you have a timer and a remote?" Baatar Jr. asked.

"Well, first I built the timer, but then I thought you could drag me off the train, so then I built a remote," Varrick answered. But then I thought 'Well now do I really need the timer anymore? Because I got a remote in my-' Whatever! I'm covering all my bases! The point is, you're leaving, we're staying!"

* * *

><p>Back at the jail cell, two guards approached Thundercracker and SKywarp.<p>

"There's a situation in the lab," they reported. "Varrick says he's gonna blow up the spirit vines." Hearing thus caused Thundercracker and Skywarp to leave their posts, now leaving just two stormtroopers to guard Dinobot, Crosshairs and Rattrap. The three of them then nodded to each other before Dinobot started coughing.

"Guards, help!" Rattrap exclaimed. "I think he's come down with Cybonic Plague!" The stormtroopers then opened the cell door and advanced towards Dinobot with caution, only for him to use the sound of their feet to pinpoint where they were since his optics were unavailable. Suddenly, his claws came out and he swung them at the stormtroopers, decapitating them before Crosshairs grabbed the key to their stasis cuffs and unlocked them and the shield that covered Dinobot's optics.

"Now what?" Crosshairs asked. "Do we hijack the train?"

"I've heard about what those spirit vines do when they get out of control, and I don't think we should stick around to find out what happens when they go boom!" Rattrap answered.

"I'm with the rodent," Dinobot added. "We must leave now before they realize what happened."

"What about Bolin and Varrick?" Crosshairs asked.

"Bolin's been out of tougher situations than this," Rattrap answered. "He'll be fine."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Korra attempted to throw a fire blast at Kuvira, only for her to duck under it and do a low sweeping kick, spinning the ground underneath Korra as she threw out another fire blast, causing her to stumble and turn around before attempting to throw a rock at Kuvira and follow with a side kick, only for a metal strip to latch onto her ankle and cause her to fling into the air again and fall on her back. As she was about to get up, a vision came to her eyes, one of Rodimus dodging the Unicron manifestations as they tried to tackle him to the ground only for Megatron to grab him with the hand that made up the head of his t-rex mode and toss him against the wall as he, Ripclaw and multiple manifestations surrounded him. Her eyes widened in shock, Korra knew that Rodimus was in trouble and that she had to end this fight with Kuvira. She looked up and saw Kuvira leaping above her, about to attack her, only for her eyes to light up into the Avatar State, thrusting both palms out and causing a gust of wind to send Kuvira flying back, her hair now undone as she skidded over the ground. Korra then went into her techno-organic mode while still in the Avatar State and hovered over Kuvira, ready to end this fight, only for Kuvira to lift her head towards Korra and in Korra's vision, her head was now that of the phantom of her in the Avatar State. Seeing this caused Korra to snap out of the Avatar State and fall to the ground.<p>

"I don't understand," Jinora stated. "We got the poison out. What's wrong with her?"

"I knew you were weak," Kuvira said as she stood up and reached into one of her pockets, pulling a dark energon crystal, much to everyone's shock.

* * *

><p>Back with Rodimus, he continued to dodge the onslaughts that Unicron and his minions threw at him before firing three explosive arrows at a small cliff, destroying it and the manifestations that stood atop it before Megatron pinned him against a wall, beating him with the tail of his dinosaur mode before Rodimus kicked him off of him, only for dozens of manifestations to form around him, grabbing his arms as Ripclaw descended to him. She then got out her siphon claw and used it to grab Rodimus' chassis, injecting a poison into his energon that weakened him considerably. He then fell to his knees as Megatron transformed his hands into normal hands and pryed his chassis open, revealing the Matrix. Rodimus tried to fight back, only for Megatron to pull the Matrix out and thrust it into the air in a victorious manner.<p>

"Yes! The Matrix is our's!" he declared as Rodimus reached up, groaning weakly before falling on his back as one of the manifestations approached him.

"The line of Primes has grown weak in my absence," it declared as electricity began forming in its hands. "And thus you shall fall."

* * *

><p>While that was going on, Kuvira suddenly jabbed the crystal into her, causing her eyes to glow purple for a brief second before approaching Korra and did something unthinkable. She metalbended the armor of her techno-organic mode, causing her to float upwards before Kuvira moved her arms outward, slowly pulling at Korra's arms and legs, causing her to scream in pain.<p>

* * *

><p>This action by Kuvira however did not go unoticed by Unicron, as the manifestation that was ready to kill Rodimus stopped with a disgusted look in its optics.<p>

"Who DARES to taint my blood!?" it shouted as Rodimus began to hear Korra's screams and immediately plunged an arrow to the ground before getting up and running off. The arrow exploded in a bright light, blinding the manifestations along with Megatron and Ripclaw. Rodimus then had to make a choice. Retrieve the Matrix while he still could, or save Korra.

* * *

><p>Back with Korra, she continued to scream in agony as Kuvira looked at her with the same, cold look in her eyes when the sound of an engine caused her to stop and release Korra to the ground, unconscious. She turned and saw Rodimus in his armored car mode, firing laser cannons on the spoiler of it at Kuvira, causing her to be sent flying back where her troops caught her.<p>

"You broke our agreement!" Kuvira exclaimed angrily as Rodimus transformed into his robot mode. "Attack!" All of her troops then began running towards him when Opal and Jinora stepped in, bending a tornado around them and Korra which knocked the soldiers back.

"Keep them back!" Jinora said to Opal as she stopped bending and began to meditate. "I'm calling for help."

* * *

><p>Back in the main dome, buildings were on fire, the corpses of the citizens layed on the streets of the city as Shockwave slowly approached the statue of Toph and Ironhide, his cannon changed.<p>

"Ah...memories," he dryly said as he pointed the cannon at the statue and fired, demolishing it. Meanwhile, Bulkhead and Roadbuster were shooting down drones in front of Ikki and Meelo when Jinora's appeared before them.

"Help!" she said. You have to get Korra and the rest of us out of he-" She stopped however upon seeing the carnage that was unfolding before her.

"Kinda busy at the moment!" Bulkhead stated as he used his wrecking ball to bash the head of a Tankor drone.

* * *

><p>Back at the train, an engineer and a guard quickly ran past Bolin and Varrick to the adjacent carriage where multiple Earth Empire members, including Baatar Jr., Thundercracker and Skywarp, were.<p>

"This is everyone," Bolin stated. "Our half of the train is clear."

"That's good," Varrick responded. "We're almost out of time."

"You're insane," Baatar Jr. growled.

"You knew that when ya hired me," Varrick responded. "Bolin, do the thing."

"Uh..." Bolin replied.

"Unhook the cars!" Varrcik exclaimed. "Oh, come on, that was an easy one!" Bolin then pulled a lever down, disengaging Varrick's carriage from the rest of the train as it continued moving and the other cars began to slow down.

"Man, that was great!" Bolin said. "I gotta admit, you had me going there for a while. I really thought you were...uh, Varrick?" During the time Bolin was talking, Varrick was getting into a black and silver, armored version of one of Asami's armors which had a mini-gun and a small missile launcher on its back as well as guns on the wrists.

"Alright, let's get going!" he said.

"What is..." Bolin asked.

"Oh, this?" Varrick asked. "Yeah, I spent some of the time I had working here reverse engineering one of Asami's armors. Just add a couple of Cybertronian weapons, and Kuvira better watch out for this war machine!...Hey, I like that! 'War Machine.' Got a nice ring to it, what do you think Bolin?"

"Okay, okay, can we focus on getting out of here?" Bolin asked. "Now where's my armor?"

"Oh, I only had time to make one," Varrick answered.

"What!?" Bolin exclaimed. "How am I suppose to get out of here?"

* * *

><p>While that was going on, Dinobot, Crosshairs and Rattrap ventured through the desert when suddenly they saw something flying upwards and could hear screaming coming from it.<p>

"What in the-" Crosshairs was about to say, only for a purple blast to come from the distance and for the three of them to shield their optics from the illuminating explosion that followed.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe he actually blew himself up," Baatar Jr. said as he observed what happened through a spyglass. "That man was crazier than a sewer-pipe elephant rat. Let's get back to Zaofu."<p>

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, Bolin lied on his back on the sand while Varrick lied on his stomach, smoke coming from the rockets on the suit's feet.<p>

"I...hate...you..." Bolin groaned.

* * *

><p>Back at Zaofu, the tornado grew in size as the mechasuits struggled to advance towards the airbenders. In response, Windblade swung her sword at them, causing energon blasts to come from it, knocking them back. It was then that Korra began to awaken before getting back on her feet, only to fall back on her knees. Rodimus helped her back on her feet when Meelo's voice caught their attention.<p>

"Dive Pepper, dive!" he said as Pepper descended to the scene with Meelo controlling the reins and Ikki on the saddle.

"Here comes a hurricane!" He then began to airbend the mechasuits away while Bulkhead and Roadbuster came in, shooting more of them down.

"You can't handle all this Meelo!" Meelo shouted as Rodimus helped Korra onto Pepper while Opal and Jinora got on the saddle.

"We've got her!" Jinora said. "Go!" Meelo then took the reins as Pepper ascended along with Windblade while Bulkhead and Roadbuster transformed and drove in a different direction and Rodimus transformed into an armored helicopter and flew beside Pepper.

"We have to save them!" Opal said as she was about to dive down to save Su and Elita-1, only for Ikki and Jinora to stop her.

"Opal, get out of here!" Su shouted. "We'll be fine! Just go!"

"I'll be back for you!" Opal tearfully responded. "I love you!" As they began to fly to safety, Rodimus began thinking on weather or not he made the right choice in saving Korra rather than attempting to retain the Matrix. However, all that mattered to him right now was that Korra was safe.

"Zaofu is our's!" Kuvira declared as she threw an arm up in the air victoriously, only for an explosion to catch her attention. She looked upon the city to see the domes beginning to collapse, revealing the entire city burning to the ground much to her shock. However, none were near as horrified as Su, as she could only watch the city she had built from scratch being destroyed. Suddenly, thousands of Eradicon drones formed in front of the army, weapons drawn as Jetstorm, Thrust and Tankor formed in front of it.

"Earth-fleshy turn back!" Tankor ordered Kuvira. "Zaofu our city now!" Suddenly, a sinister laughter caused Kuvira to turn to see Megatron standing atop a cliff, looking down at her.

"The humans actually thought of YOU to become the new me?" he said in a mocking tone. "How cute. But know this Kuvira, that there will only be ONE Megatron! I will give you this one chance to turn away from Zaofu. Leave now with your army, and your dignity still intact. You will need it for when we take the rest of the Earth Empire from you. And as for my fellow Decepticons and Predacons, I say this. Join me once again, and I will return you all to your former glory. But should you remain with this puny human, then I will GUT you all like Sharkticons. A difficult choice?" With that, he turned around to leave while the Eradicon army remained as Kuvira seethed with rage at everything Megatron had said.

"So, what's it gonna be?" Thrust asked. All Kuvira did in response was turn around and leave, her army slowly following, that was except for Tarantulas, who began chuckling silently, but sinisterly.

"All according to our plan..." he whispered to himself before following Kuvira.

* * *

><p>As night fell upon ruins of Zaofu, Megatron and Ripclaw stood in front of a large wall where Unicron's face formed.<p>

"The Matrix is in our possession," Megatron reported as he held the Matrix in front of him. "As we promised."

"Bring it to me, so that I may destroy it," Unicron ordered, not even commending his or Ripclaw's efforts.

"Yes, that was the deal," Megatron stated. "Bring you the Matrix, and you will spare Cybertron as well as destroy the Autobots. However, I've been thinking. If the Matrix of Leadership is the only force in the Universe that can destroy you, then I wonder what use I have for Cybertron, or for you."

"I would reconsider your current course!" Unicron shouted as he placed everything together. However, Megatron ignored him and pried at the shell until it broke in two and the Matrix was in his hand.

"Have you lost your mind!?" Ripclaw asked. "Unicron is the most powerful being in the Universe."

"Not anymore..." Megatron growled as he closed the hand that contained the Matrix, absorbing it, forcing it into his body and not being destroyed much to Ripclaw's shock, concluding that when he was brought back to life, his power must have increased enough to contain it. Megatron yelled out as he felt himself growing more and more powerful, the ground bellow him cracking and the veins inside him glowing, all while Ripclaw watched in interest once her shock died down.

"I will destroy Rodimus Prime and the Avatar, and burn this entire planet to its core!" he shouted at Unicron. "Then Unicron, I am coming for you." With that, he charged his cannon and fired a blast so powerful that not only was the manifestation destroyed, but the ground shook with power and the laser blast burned through multiple structures.

"After all of this, you're going to destroy Unicron?" Ripclaw asked.

"You dare to oppose me?" Megatron asked as he turned to face her.

"He would have disposed of me once we did our task," Ripclaw answered. "Kill him, and I will help you destroy a thousand worlds." Hearing her response, Megatron simply smirked before laughing in an sinister manner.

* * *

><p>*QUE LEGEND OF KORRA THEME*<p> 


	7. Reunion

**DISCLAIMER: Transformers is owned by Hasbro and Legend of Korra is owned by Nickelodeon.**

* * *

><p>New Iacon Chronicles: The Advent of Unicron<p>

Chapter 7: Reunion

* * *

><p>At Air Temple Island, Pabu peeked his head from out of a corner of the building before getting into a stalking position. The fire ferret then pounced onto Naga's tail as the polar bear dog slept. She was not phased by this, but then something caused her to awaken and perk her head up towards the sky, seeing Pepper, Bumblebee and Rodimus in his helicopter mode heading to Air Temple Island, Korra, Jinora, Opal, Ikki and Meelo on the sky bison's saddle.<p>

"Naga!" Korra excitedly called, causing Naga to sit up and wag her tail before running towards the courtyard, Pabu still holding onto her tail. As Pepper landed and Poki and Ikki's flying squirrel landed on the roof of a sheltered pathway nearby, Korra immediately jumped off the saddle, cushioning her fall with airbending before Naga nudged Korra's belly with her snout, lifting her off the ground as Korra leaned against the top of Naga's head. The polar bear dog growled happily as Korra continued to embrace her.

"I missed you so much girl," Korra said as Rodimus transformed into his robot mode and Bumblebee landed on the courtyard.

"Mom! Dad! We're back!" Meelo called as he and Ikki ran towards their parents as Bumi advanced towards Korra. "And we got Korra!"

"Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes!" Bumi said as he embraced Korra and lifted her off the ground while Bum-Ju perched onto Bumi's shoulder, chirping happily. "Bum-Ju and I sure missed you."

"It's so great to see you again Bumi," Korra replied. "And you too Bum-Ju." The bunny spirit thrilled happily in response as Ikki and Meelo embraced their parents.

"Well done, kids," Tenzin said. "I'm proud of you all for finding Korra."

"Proud enough to get me my tats?" Meelo smugly asked.

"No," Tenzin answered in a deadpanned response while Pema chuckled at Meelo's reaction. Tenzin then approached Korra and enveloped her in a hug.

"Welcome home," he said.

"I missed you Tenzin," Korra responded as Opal, Bumblebee and Rodimus walked towards them.

"Now, I hate to get right down to business, but I want to hear what happened in Zaofu," Tenzin stated, causing both Korra and Rodimus to look away sadly.

"Way to ruin the moment," Bumi remarked.

"There is no Zaofu," Rodimus responded. "As we were leaving, we saw the domes collapsing in on themselves. The city was completely burned to the ground." Hearing this caused Tenzin, Pema and Bumi's jaws to drop in shock.

"Kuvira must have invaded the city while we were busy with her," Opal suggested, quick to place the blame on Kuvira.

"Believe me, this wasn't Kuvira," Roadbuster's voice suddenly said as everyone turned to see Roadbuster and Bulkhead approaching them. "There weren't any Earth Empire soldiers there."

"It was an infestation of Cons as far as the optics could see," Bulkhead added.

"I think I know who's responsible," Rodimus said. "Somehow, someway, Megatron is alive. And he's working with Unicron." Now, everyone's jaws dropped in shock upon hearing that bombshell.

"With an army that huge, he could conqure the entire world," Bumblebee said.

"And he has the power to," Rodimus replied.

"What do you mean Rodimus?" Korra asked. Rodimus' optics then closed as he began to open his chest, revealing that the Matrix was gone.

"Oh no..." was all Tenzin could say.

"How did this happen?" Bulkhead asked.

"When Megatron stole the Matrix, I could feel Korra in pain as she was fighting Kuvira," Rodimus answered. "I chose to save her instead."

"You mean you risked the Matrix for me?" Korra asked.

"I couldn't just let you die Korra," Rodimus answered. "Besides, if you died and the Matrix was in Megatron's possession, we would have no chance against Unicron."

"Hey, where's Bolin?" Bumi asked. "He's not still on Kuvira's side, is he?"

"I can't believe he would stay with her after she captured Mom and Elita," Opal answered with a look of worry. "But we don't know where he is."

* * *

><p>*QUE TRANSFORMERS PRIME OPENING THEME*<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Bolin was panting as he was stuck piggybacking Varrick, still in his armor, through the forest where they crashed.<p>

"Why...did you have to power that thing with spirit vines...if you were just going to blow the rest up!?" Bolin asked as his legs began shaking and he stopped walking. "How about you use your own legs for a while?"

"You know, when I fled New Iacon with Zhu-Li, she carried me twenty miles in one day," Varrick answered. "And that was after she sprained her ankle!"

"Well, Zhu-Li's not here, okay!?" Bolin angrily shouted as he dropped Varrick to the ground.

"That's fine," Varrick responded in a dejected manner. "Leave me here. Let the worms gobble me up. I deserve it."

"No way mister, you're not getting off that easily," Bolin replied. "You're responsible for that weapon Kuvira's trying to make. Which, may I remind you, could hurt a lot of people!"

"No, don't remind me!" Varrick replied as he curled into a fetal position. "I know, I'm a horrible, horrible person!"

"Okay, look, Kuvira fooled us both into doing her dirty work and I'm not happy about it either," Bolin stated in a much more calm manner. "But you know how we're gonna make it up to the world? By getting back to New Iacon and warning everyone what she's up to. So I want you to take my hand and march with me out of this forrest!" The words obviously got to Varrick as he gave a wry smile and grabbed Bolin's hand as he pulled him up.

"You really have a way with words, kid," he said. "No wonder I made you a mover star. All right, I'll take the driver's seat for a while. Hop on."

"Great, my feet could use a break," Bolin replied as he got on Varrick's back, causing him to tremble as he tries to walk.

"Okay, oh boy," he said. "Here we go." He then grunted and took one slow step forward, only to activate a net trap, catching them and flinging them both upwards, hanging from a tree branch.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?" Bolin shouted.

* * *

><p>Back at New Iacon, Asami was reading a magazine inside a building while jazz music was playing when Korra approached her, now wearing her Water Tribe outfit, gaining Asami's attention.<p>

"I hope you haven't been waiting long," Korra said as Asami, with a smile, stood up and embraced her.

"Only three years," she responded. "It's so good to see you again."

"You too," Korra replied.

"And I'm loving the hair," Asai complimented, causing Korra to blush slightly.

"Thanks," she said. "You're looking snazzy as always."

"Come on, Mako got us a table at the restaurant," Asami said as she and Korra walked inside.

* * *

><p>Inside the restaurant, Mako was leaning against a pillar beside an empty table along with Arcee when Korra and Asami approached him.<p>

"Korra!" Mako said as he walked towards her.

"Hi Mako," Korra responded before the two of them embraced, only for Wu to come in between them when they pulled apart, stunning Korra.

"Hello there, Prince Wu, rightful heir to the throne and this guy's boss," he said as he nudged Mako's ribs. "I bet he's told you a lot about me."

"Nope, not a thing," Korra replied in a deadpan tone, only for Wu to drape an arm on her shoulder much to her shock.

"Then we have SO much to talk about," he said as he pushed her to the seats of the table and he sat down next to him as a waiter approached the table. "You are going to love the food here. I know the chef personally." He then turned to the waiter as he grabbed a greenish-blue drink in front of him.

"Let's start with a round of your spicy octopus fritters," he said as Korra had an unamused look on her face. "And keep the cucumber-aloe water flowing. Gotta keep this princely skin hydrated."

"I thought it was just going to be the three of us," Asami irritably whispered to Mako.

"Sorry, I couldn't ditch him," Mako replied. "But he promised to be on his best behavior."

"Hey, pop into the Avatar State for me," Wu said to Korra as he rested his elbows on the table and leaned towards her. "I want to see your eyes glow."

"What?" Korra asked. "No." All Wu did was simply whine slightly in response.

"So can you go into the Avatar State?" Asami asked in a concerned tone. "I was worried when you told me you couldn't."

"Wait, when did she tell you you couldn't?" Mako asked, causing Korra and Asami to glance at each other nervously all while Wu slurped his drink noisily. "What's going on with you two?"

"I wrote to Asami and Rodimus while I was away," Korra answered in an apologetic manner. "I asked them not to tell you. I'm sorry."

"Well, why didn't you ever write to me?" Mako asked. "Or Bolin?"

"I don't know," Korra answered as she looked down, ashamed. "I guess I didn't know what to say."

"A 'hello' would have been nice," Mako replied as he crossed his arms and leaned back into his seat.

"Mako, if it makes you feel any better, she didn't write me either," Wu said.

"Why would she-" Mako was about to ask in an annoyed tone. "Never mind."

"I'm sorry I didn't stay in touch, but I'm back now, and I want to know everything about what's been going on with you two," Korra said, trying to keep her concern over everything that happened back at Zaofu, with Megatron and the Matrix being taken, hidden. The last thing she needed to do on her first day back here was scare her friends.

"Well, I kind of have some big news," Asami responded, glancing down. "I went to visit my father for the first time. He'd been writing me letters and I guess I finally felt ready to try and forgive him."

"You sure you can trust him?" Korra asked, concerned. "He might just be manipulating you again."

"You don't think I know what my own father is capable of!?" Asami lashed out, causing Korra to raise her hands up in an appeasing gesture.

"No, no I didn't mean-" Korra replied.

"You don't get to disappear for THREE years and then act like you know what's best for me," Asami interrupted.

"It's not like I planned to be gone that long," Korra stated. "I wanted to come back, but I never felt ready until now." Suddenly, Wu slammed his empty glass on the table, catching everyone's attention as he stood up.

"As much as I'm enjoying this little catch-up, my royal bladder is about to explode," he stated before snapping his fingers and bringing his elbow up. "Mako, come on, I need you to stand guard."

"I'm not gonna hold your hand every time you have to empty your royal bladder," Mako responded in an annoyed tone. "Go to the bathroom on your own for once!"

"Arc-" Wu was about to ask Arcee, only for her to flash a glare that basically told him 'f**k off.' "Fine, fine." With that, Wu dejectedly walked to the bathroom.

"Do you always go to the bathroom with him?" Korra asked.

"We don't go 'with him' with him, one of us just stands there in the general vacinity while he-" Arcee defended, equally as annoyed as Mako, only for her to stop. "Just forget it."

Wu then walked inside the gleaming, gold and polished bathroom with an attendant standing near the sinks with a towel draped over his arm.

"Good afternoon sir," the attendant said. "Perhaps a spritz of cologne to freshen up?"

"Make it double buddy," Wu answered as he stretched both arms out happily. Suddenly, the attendant brought the towel up to his nose before spraying a red fog out of the cologne bottle, causing Wu to open his eyes in shock as he coughed.

"Mako, help! Wu down!" he shouted only to collapse onto the floor. "Wu...down." With that, he lost consciousness.

* * *

><p>Back with Bolin and Varrick, Bolin continuously tugged on the net in hopes of freeing him and Varrick, but it was in vain.<p>

"Ugh, I wish Pabu was here," Bolin said. "He could just chew us out of this."

"You know who else had incisors sharp as a knife?" Varrick asked before looking down sadly. "Zhu-Li." Suddenly, footsteps could be heard and both of them looked down to see a group of people walking towards them.

"Well, look what we caught," a woman named Ahnah said. "Wonder if they were tracking us after we escaped."

"Hello fellow travelers!" Bolin said. "I don't suppose you could help us out of this net?" Hearing this, Ahnah and a man named Baraz shared a look of doubt before Ahnah glared up at Bolin.

"Why would we free a couple of lowly Earth Empire soldiers?" she asked.

"Lowly?" Varrick asked. "We were part of Kuvira's inner circle!"

"WERE!" Bolin emphesized. "Not anymore! We jumped ship. Please just let us out."

"I think I know someone who knows just what to do with a couple of Kuvira's top men," Baraz responded as heavy footsteps caught Bolin and Varrick's attention before something caused the rope to snap and send them falling to the ground. The two of them looked up to see a pissed off Grimlock glaring down at them, his sword in his hand.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Korra, Mako and Asami were handed a platter of seafood and unusual delicacies by the waiter, and still Wu had not returned.<p>

"I wonder what's taking Wu so long," Mako said as he stood up. "He's not one to miss out on lunch. I'll go check on him."

He then walked inside the now empty bathroom, first checking a bathroom stall.

"Wu, you in here?" Mako asked before opening the door and peering in, only to find nothing. "Come on, your octopus fritters are getting cold."

Outside the bathroom, Korra, Asami and Arcee waited when Korra turned to see an open doorway, showing the bathroom attendant wheeling a trolley of dirty laundry away.

"I'll be right back," she said as she went to investigate.

She followed the attendant to the loading bay of the restaurant to see him tipping the laundry into a truck while his colleague kept the door of the truck open.

"Excuse me, did you happen to see if Prince Wu came out this way?" Korra asked the attendant.

"Sorry miss, haven't seen him," the attendant answered, only for Wu's voice to come from the laundry and for his head to poke out of the pile.

"Mmm, I'm in laundry," he said drowsily as he rolled down the pile. Korra the turned to the attendant, angered, only to be shoved upwards by earthbending from the attendant. A slab then sent Korra to the deiling as the attendant ran into the truck and closed the doors as Korra landed on the ground while Mako, Asami and Arcee rushed to her. The truck then screeched and pulled away as Korra pushed herself off the ground.

"They've got Wu!" Korra said. "Get to Knock Out, I'm going after them!" With that, she began to rush towards the truck as it veered sharply into the busy streets. She attempted to bend a trail of earth towards it, only for it to skid and regain its course and continue on. Suddenly, Knock Out, in his now convertable vehicle mode, with Asami driving him, along with Arcee in her vehicle mode, with Mako driving her, drove up to Korra.

"Get in!" Asami said as Korra hopped onto the seat next to Asami as Knock Out and Arcee quickly sped off. The two of them weaved in between the other vehicles on the road as they sounded their horns at them before they gained on the truck. Suddenly, it sharply turned right into another road and one of the kidnappers opened the passenger's seat door, leaning his body out and punching his arm upwards. A wall of earth was bent behind them, causing Arcee and Knock Out to quickly swerve to avoid a collision.

"We're losing them!" Korra exclaimed.

"Hang a right at the next block," Arcee advised. "We'll cut them off on seventh." Suddenly, Knock Out began accelerating, passing a crowded intersection, breaking briefly but continuing to move forward as Mako had an irked look on his face.

"You missed the turn! Where are you going!?" Mako exclaimed.

"I know these streets better than you," Asami answered. "I BUILT some of them." Knock Out and Arcee then headed onto a flyover, following the truck as it drove on the street bellow the overpass. Korra then looked down at it and stood up.

"What are you doing!?" Knock Out asked. "Sit down!" Instead, Korra jumped off of Knock Out, bending a gust of wind around her before landing on the truck. She then stood up and metalbended a hole on top of the truck, only to find that Wu was not there.

"Where is he!?" Korra asked the attendant as he drove the truck before she jumped inside and airbended him away from the driver's seat. Korra then slammed her foot on the brake, causing the truck to screech on the asphalt before halting close to a huge spirit vine while Knock Out and Arcee pulled up behind the truck. Mako and Asami got off of them before both Autobots transformed as Korra pulled the attendant out of the truck.

"Wu's not here," Korra said. "This guy was the only one in the truck." Suddenly, Mako grabbed him by the vest, slamming him against the truck.

"Where's the prince!?" he asked.

"Halfway to our Great Uniter by now," the attendant answered before pulling a fake tooth from his mouth and biting down at it, the foam forming in his mouth confirming it was a cyanide pill much to Mako's shock. "Hail...Kuvira." With that, the attendant fell to the floor, dead, as an Elite Guard vehicle drove to the scene, sirens blaring.

"They must have moved Wu to a different vehicle when we lost sight of them," Asami suggested as the car pulled up to them, two metalbenders taking care of the body while Mako ran to the driver.

"Tell Chief Bei Fing that Prince Wu is missing," he said. "Put out an all points bulletin. We'll keep looking." With that, the vehicle drove away.

"Where do we start?" Arcee asked. "There are thousands of cars in the city and he could be in any one of them."

"Or they might try smuggling him out on an airship," Mako added, not noticing Korra approaching the spirit vine.

"Or maybe by boat," Asami added.

"He could be anywhere!" Mako exclaimed as he threw his arms up in the air. "Ugh! The one time I don't watch him pee and this is what happens!" It was then that he noticed Korra walking to the spirit vine, concentrating before placing her hand on it, causing the vine to glow. As Korra's eyes opened, she saw an unconscious Wu on the floor of a satomobile that was pulling up to the Central Train Station.

"They're taking Wu to the train station!" she said.

"Are you sure?" Asami asked. "How do you know?"

"I'll explain on the way, let's just roll out!" Korra answered. "We're running out of time!" With that, Knock Out and Arcee transformed and Korra, Asami and Mako got on them before driving off quickly.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Bolin, Varrick, Grimlock and the others were standing by a stream, Ahnah bending some of the water in it into a pouch on her hip.<p>

"So how did a bunch of water and firebenders end up in one of Kuvira's reeducation camps?" Bolin asked.

"Call it what it is," Ahnah answered. "A prison."

"Kuvira's been purging states of anyone who's not of Earth Kingdom origin and locking them up," Baraz added. "We'd still be there if Grimlock hadn't help us escape."

"Purging?" Bolin asked.

"What are you acting so surprised for?" Grimlock growled. "You must have known what she was up to, being part of her 'inner circle' and all."

"No, I swear," Bolin responded. " And-and the inner circle thing lasted, like, less than a day."

"Will you at least tell us where you're taking us!?" Varrick irritably asked.

"The border checkpoint," Baraz answered. "You're gonna help us talk our way past some Earth Empire soldiers."

"And once we're through, we'll see about letting you go," Ahnah added. Hearing this, Bolin and Varrick looked at each other before dashing forward. Varrick then jumped up while Bolin stomped his feet on the ground, creating a rolling carpet of earth to trip the prisoners off their feet before turning it into lava in front of them.

"Ha ha! Lava time!" Varrick said. as Baraz and Ahna scooted away from the lava. "Bet you didn't expect that!" Suddenly, Grimlock yelled out and got out his sword, setting it on fire while Bolin stood up and snapped the heated bindings on his wrist before getting into a bending stance.

"Look, I'm sorry for what happened to all of you, but as I've been trying to explain, we don't work for Kuvira anymore!" Bolin stated.

"Yeah, if our handsome mugs get recognized trying to go through that checkpoint, we're goners!" Varrick added.

"If you really are fugitives, you better listen up!" Baraz replied. "We've been scouting this region for days. There's a wall stretching along the entire border and patrols guarding every part of it. That checkpoint is our only way out."

"It's not worth the risk Baraz," Grimlock stated, not putting his sword away. "How do we know they won't turn us in?"

"If he wanted us gone, we'd be at the bottom of a pool of lava right now," Baraz answered. "If any of us want to get out of the Earth Empire alive, we'll have to trust each other." Glaring at Varrick and Bolin, Grimlock slowly put his sword away while Bolin cooled the lava down into purnice.

"All right, where's this checkpoint?" Bolin asked.

* * *

><p>Back at New Iacon, Knock Out and Arcee sped through the streets of the city towards the Central Train Station.<p>

"So how do you know where Wu is just by touching some spirit vines?" Knock Out asked.

"I learned how to connect to people's energy through them," Korra answered.

"Who taught you that?" Asami asked.

"A Quintesson," Korra answered.

"Wait, what?" Knock Out and Arcee asked at the same time.

"Long story," Korra answered as they pulled up to the train station. The humans got out of the Autobots as they transformed before Asami opened the trunk to Knock Out and quickly put on a lighter, transportable version of her armor. With that, they ran into the crowded train station.

"Which train is Wu on?" Mako asked.

"I don't know!" Korra answered as she perspired nervously.

"Split up and start looking," Arcee suggested before she and Mako, Asami and Knock Out, and Korra all went in different directions.

* * *

><p>While that was going on, Bolin and Varrick, now clean shaven and Varrick out of his armor, walked towards the border checkpoint with the prisoners and Grimlock all behind them, all of them cuffed. Stationary mechasuits looked down at them from the top of the gate while three soldiers stood their ground in front of it.<p>

"Follow my lead," Bolin whispered to Varrick before both of them came to a stop and saluted with the head soldier.

"Good afternoon sir," the head soldier said. "Can we help you?"

"You sure can," Bolin answered, acting tough. "We captured these escaped prisoners and a fugitive. We need to get them to a secure facility."

"Where'd they escape from?" the head soldier asked.

"Camp 14," Bolin answered.

"Then why are you bringing them through here?" the head soldier asked. "Camp 14's back the other way."

"You think we don't know where Camp 14 is!?" Bolin asked as he stepped forward. "KUVIRA wants them transferred."

"Then I'll need to see the transfer order," the head soldier stated, only for Varrick to approach him, jabbing a finger to his chest and speaking to his face.

"Listen, pal, I had to fight off two badger-moles, six wolf-bats and eighteen hog-monkeys to get these guys, so sorry if I don't have the paperwork!" he exclaimed. "I was too busy cramming it in a hog-monkey's mouth while it was trying to eat me! I am in sore need of a shower and I have blisters that are the size of cantaloupes and twice as juicy! So you can let us through, or you can give me your name and rank and I'll pass it on to Kuvira! You know what happens to soldiers who question her orders, don't you? BAD stuff!"

"Let them through!" the head soldier ordered, cold sweat running down him as the other two metalbenders metalbended the gate down. Bolin, Varrick, the prisoners and Grimlock then walked inside, past a guard post station as one of the staff manning it glanced over to them. Bolin walked by tensely while Varrick gave a smile and the soldier's jaw dropped as he looked over to three wanted posters of Bolin, Varrick and Grimlock before rushing out.

"Wait! Stop them!" he shouted. "They're traitors to the Empire!" The escapees quickly dashed forward, only for the mechasuits to jump off their posts and land in front of them. Seeing them, Grimlock roared out in rage before running at one of them, tackling it to the ground before tossing it at a tree.

"There's no way I'm going back to prison!" Baraz exclaimed as he firebended the rope around his wrists and kicked a wave of fire at the soldiers that surrounded them, who bended stone walls to protect them before they launched rocks at them while they began freeing each other and fought back. A mechasuit then sent a torrent of flame at Bolin and Varrick before Bolin bended a stone wall in front of them while Varrick crawled away. A suit then ran towards Baraz, only for Grimlock in his t-rex mode to run to it and grab it with his jaws before tossing it at another suit.

"Me Grimlock SMASH!" he shouted before charging at a group of soldiers, who quickly dispersed before two mechasuits jumped at him. However, Grimlock then turned back into his robot mode and thrashed them off. Baraz then sent out two fire blasts while Ahnah created an ice slick underneath a suit that was running towards Grimlock. The suit began sliding over the ice before a fire blast knocked it into the air, however, its heel landed on the ice as spikes shot out from the back of its legs, anchoring it on the ice. The mechasuit then shot out an electric attack, causing Baraz and Ahnah to jump out of the way before the suit sent out a torrent of fire at Baraz, who blocked it with his firebending. While that was going on, three suits ran towards Bolin as he bended rocks at them before bending a wave of lava their way. One of them lept over it and was about to attack Bolin when Grimlock jumped at it, bashing it with his shield before stomping it to the ground. He was about to jab his massive sword at it when it kicked him off of it and sent an eletric blast his way, which he dodged. Suddenly, it and another suit sent out two wires at his arms before anchoring to the ground, causing him to thrash around and roar in rage. While all of this was going on, Varrick watched this from the gateway before looking inside the office, seeing a power genorator.

"Hahaha!" he said before grabbing a screwdriver from the desk and lifting the lid from the generator. He then threw a nearby table over and removed one of its metal legs before grabbing a roll of wire from the floor and wrapping it around the table leg. Back outside, Bolin bended a wave of lava at a mechasuit, which easily dodged it and jumped over another before slamming a fist down at Bolin, who rolled to the side and knocked the suit over with a wave of stones. Another mechasuit then stepped forward and shot electricity at Bolin, who propelled himself upward on a stone pillar to avoid it. Varrick meanwhile plunged the leg, now wrapped in a wire that connected it to the power generator before running back inside as Bolin and Grimlock were knocked to the ground, Grimlock plunging his shield in front of Bolin as three suits sent torrents of fire their way. Varrick then clamped two ends of the cable to two terminals on the generator's battery.

"Boy, I sure hope this works," he said before turning the power switch on, the table leg emitting an EMP blast that immediately shut down the suits, causing them to collapse. "Hahaha! I still got that Varrick touch." With that, Varrick ran outside towards Bolin while Grimlock continued to fight the soldiers.

"We're clear, come on!" Varrick said as Bolin looked on as the escapees continued to fight, Ahnah bending out water as Baraz lifted up an unconscious waterbender.

"Varrick, wait!" he said, causing Varrick to stop in his tracks. "We can't leave them!" With that, he ran out in front of the escapees and Grimlock, jumping and swinging his elbow which created a pool of lava that erupted in front of him. He then sent it at the soldiers,, who quickly fell back to the gateway.

"Retreat!" the head soldier shouted as Bolin sent the lava at the gateway behind the soldiers, partially melting the metal wall and blocking the entrance.

"Thanks kid," Grimlock said. "You didn't have to come back."

"Yeah, I kind of did," Bolin responded. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>Back at the train station, Mako and Arcee looked through the windows of a departing train.<p>

"The 4:15 bound for Omashu is now leaving on track number six. All aboard!" the condurtor said as Mako and Arcee did not see anything and ran off. Korra was also looking around when Asami and Knock Out approached her.

"If we don't find Wu soon, we might never find him," Asami stated before Korra kneeled down and touched the floor, feeling the vines underneath the building. She then turned to a train that was closing its doors and began to depart.

"He's on that train!" Korra said as she and the others ran to it, quickly getting on it before it left.

"How do you know for sure he's here?" Knock Out asked as he and the others walked through the car.

"I don't," Korra answered. "But I had a feeling, okay?"

"And we're just suppose to trust 'Avatar feelings?'" Mako asked.

"You wouldn't have to if you had guarded the prince like you were supposed to!" Korra answered, unaware that two of Kuvira's supporters were sitting across from each other. The group then entered the darkened luggage car.

"Oh, so it's MY fault Wu disappeared," Mako responded.

"It's certainly not mine!" Korra exclaimed as a large suitcase began to tap from the inside.

"Guys, shh," Asami said. "Listen." Mako then closed the door and opened the suitcase, revealing Wu as he sat up, his arms flailing and blubbering with fright.

"Wu! Wu, it's me," Mako said.

"Mako?" Wu asked. "Where am I? Am I dead?"

"No, you're on a train," Arcee answered. "We're gonna get you out of here." Suddenly, the doors opened to reveal the Kuvira supporters, one of them throwing metal strips at Korra, who dodged and deflected them before throwing out a strong gust of wind at them, lifting them up and knocking the into the ceiling. However, a third supporter ran towards them as Asami turned to the other door at the other side to see more of them approaching them. Korra then quickly metalbended the door shut and metalbended the ceiling of the train open.

"Everyone out!" Korra said.

"I'm not going up there!" Wu replied, only for Korra to glare at him in annoyance and for her to fling him out of the car with a gust of wind, landing on the car behind before she, Arcee and Knock Out jumped after him and helped Mako and Asami up. The group then began to hop across the cars, only for two supporters to launch themselves onto the car they were on with metal cables. One of them tripped Mako before he could firebend at them, only for Knock Out to send an electrical blast from his staff at them, which they quickly evaded. Asami then saw two more come up from behind and lowered her faceplate before kicking one supporter's hand away before he could metalbend and sent a repulsor blast at him, launching him to the other car as the second supporter began bending the roof towards her in an effort to trap them. The supporters on the other side followed suit as the group backed away from the metal, only for Korra to airbend a whirlwind around everyone.

"Jump!" she said before she and the others jumped to the ground that was bellow a bridge before hitting the ground, cushioned by Korra's airbending as the train passed by. Korra gave a sigh of relief as Mako helped Wu up.

"You all right?" Mako asked.

"Yes!" Wu answered before hugging Mako. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! You and Arcee are definitely getting a raise buddy."

"You should be thanking Korra," Mako responded. "We never would have found you without her."

"I owe you my life, Avatar," Wu said to Korra, bowing. "If only there was some way to repay you. Ooh, I know. How about I take you out for a night on the town?"

"Really?" Korra dejectedly asked. "You're asking me out right now?"

"So...I'll put you down for a 'maybe?'" Wu asked.

"How about a never?" Korra answered before walking to Asami, Mako, Knock Out and Arcee. "Not exactly what I imagined for our first day back together."

"But it was kind of like old times," Asami replied. "Except for the getting on each other's nerves part."

"Actually, that is like old times for me and Korra," Mako responded.

"I'm sorry things got so tense earlier," Korra said.

"It's all right," Asami responded. "I guess after being apart for three years, there's bound to be a bit of an adjustment period."

"Yeah, but it's great to have you back," Mako added.

"There's no place I'd rather be," Korra replied before the three of them shared a group hug, to which Arcee and Knock Out smiled at. Wu attempted to join in, only for Korra to push his face away.

"Mmph, you guys are the greatest friends a guy could have," Wu said before they broke the group hug.

"So what are we gonna do with him?" Korra asked. "It's too dangerous to take him back to the hotel."

"Whoo, you're telling me!" Wu responded. "I need a cushy safe house somewhere."

"I think I know just the place," Mako replied.

* * *

><p>Later, they took him to Asami's estate as the evening approached.<p>

"Nice digs Mako," Wu said. "You didn't tell me you came from money."

"I don't," Mako corrected. "This is Asami's place. She was nice enough to let my family stay here after they fled Ba Sing Se." Suddenly, the doors opened to reveal Yin.

"Mako! It's so wonderful to-" she said, only to stop and gasp at the sight of Wu. "Are you..."

"Grandma, this is Prince Wu," Mako replied. "He needs to stay with you and the family for a little while."

"It's an honor, Grandma Mako," Wu said as he kissed her hand, causing her to faint and for Mako to catch her.

"She loves royalty," Mako stated.

"I think I'll fit right in here. Thanks for looking out for me, Mako," Wu said before running inside. "Now where's the bathroom!? I have been holding it all day!"

* * *

><p>After today's rather stressful events, Asami was within Knock Out as he drove around the streets of New Iacon on a simple cruise around the city. They weren't going to any place in particular, they just enjoyed the time together. Asami would either use these drives to either clear her head or to brainstorm for new ideas for upgrades to her armor or for further advancements for her company and Knock Out loved to just drive around the city and show off his paint job to the people and bots who they passed by. Although he had learned to be less vain over the years, he still couldn't help himself but to flaunt his crimson red paint to the public like he was Primus's gift to the universe every once and awhile.<p>

"So, you wanna head back to Air Temple Island now?" Knock Out asked his friend. "We've been driving for almost two hours now, I'm sure Korra misses you by now."

"Nah, let's keep driving for a few more minutes," Asami replied before bringing something up in her robotic friend's words.

"What do you mean 'Korra misses me?'"

"Well you two have been apart for awhile and I'm sure you have a lot to catch up on," Knock Out elaborated. "And plus I'm sure you two have a relationship to work out."

"W-what?!" Asami yelped in surprise, blushing as she did. "I-I don't know what you mean!"

"Come on Asami, do I have to say it?" Knock Out said. "I've seen how you two have been acting around each other lately. Even back when the whole mess with Zaheer and The Fallen was going on, I was noticing a spark between you and Korra."

"We're just good friends Knock Out, that's all," she defended.

"Asami, no one who owns a million yuan company offers to just drop everything and go live in the South Pole with their best friend," Knock Out explained. "And who did Korra write to other then Rodimus? You of course!" Asami said nothing at first. She didn't want to bring this subject up at all.

"Look, my point is that considering everything that's happened to you over the years, I think you deserve some happiness in your life," Knock Out said. "So why not tell Korra how you feel?"

"Because…I'm afraid she doesn't feel the same way about me," she answered in a somber tone. "After I broke up with Mako and my farther was thrown in prison, I felt so distant from everyone I just wanted to stay in my giant empty house and work on my armor, but when I saw Korra again, I felt this…light well up inside me-like it was something I'd been missing forever. I can't explain it Knock Out, but I'm too scared of her rejecting me to say any of this to her!"

"Asami, you've known Korra since she first came to New Iacon, she would never hurt you like that," Knock Out gently reasoned. The young woman took in what the Med-Bot had said. Perhaps it was time to admit her feelings to the Avatar.

"Your right Knock Out, I'm going to tell her," she said warmly with a smile. "But not yet, with everything that's going on with Kuvira, I don't want to put more stress on Korra by throwing a relationship on her as well."

"Alright, as long as you tell her," he replied. "But you might want to make it soon, you may not have a lot of time because of, you know, the whole 'Unicron coming to kill us' thing."

"And Knock Out, thanks," Asami added.

"Hey, what are friends for," Knock Out answered. "Now let's head home."

"Yeah...Korra's waiting for me," Asami said with another warm smile.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, night fell as Bolin, Varrick, Grimlock and the escapees walked to a dock that contained a large, rickity boat. Most of the escapees were already on board while Bolin and Varrick talked to Baraz and Ahnah.<p>

"I know it might not mean much coming from a guy wearing this uniform, but I'd like to apologize for what Kuvira's put you through," Bolin said.

"I appreciate that," Baraz replied.

"Guess this is where we part ways," Bolin said.

"It's been a blast!" Varrick added.

"We're heading north too," Ahnah responded. "Why don't you come with us? It's the least we can do after you saved our necks."

"On that hunk of junk? No thanks, I'm allergic to drowning," Varrick answered, only for Bolin to elbow his ribs. "Oof! I mean, uh, we'd love a lift!" With that, Bolin hopped into the boat while Varrick slowly stepped in unsteadily, causing the boat to rock. He then fell into the boat before Baraz, Ahnah and Grimlock joined them.

* * *

><p>Back at New Iacon, Rodimus was in a meeting with Cerebros, Tenzin and Izumi, discussing what had happened back at Zaofu and his encounter with Megatron.<p>

"No doubt what Megatron did to Zaofu will cause him and Kuvira to go to war," Izumi stated.

"And I assume that they both will want to try to invade New Iacon," Rodimus stated.

"What makes you so sure Rodimus?" Tenzin asked.

"Unicron will want Megatron to try and go after Korra, and given his ways as a war lord, an invasion will be his solution," Rodimus answered.

"What about Kuvira?" Izumi asked.

"Your father, Aang and Optimus built the United Republic out of Earth Kingdom territory," Rodimus answered. "I believe she will try to take it from us."

"Either way, it looks like both sides are about to reach their endgame," Cerebros stated. "But I fear what lengths Kuvira will try to go to try and defeat Megatron."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the swamp, Baatar Jr. placed a small spike connected to a meter onto the root of the Banyan Grove Tree. The meter went to the max before he took the meter out and approached Kuvira, who was standing on top of a giant tree root.<p>

"This area is overrun with spirit vines and they appear to be even more powerful than the samples we took from New Iacon," Baatar Jr. reported.

"Perfect," Kuvira replied. "Harvest these vines until there's nothing left. With this power in our hands, we'll crush Megatron and finally unite the Earth Empire." With that, Baatar Jr. left, leaving only Kuvira as she felt a sharp pain in her chest. She clutched it before reaching into one of her pockets and pulled out a dark energon crystal before jabbing it into her, the pain going away as soon as she did that. Suddenly, in her vision came the image of Unicron devouring a small dwarf planet, but as it came, it faded. Thinking it was nothing, she shook it off and walked away, but the vision was in fact reality. For far outside the Earth's orbit...

Unicron had entered the Solar System.

* * *

><p>*QUE LEGEND OF KORRA ENDING THEME*<p>

* * *

><p><strong>CREDIT FOR THE SCENE WITH KNOCK OUT AND ASAMI GOES TO MY FRIEND WHO WROTE A FEW OF THE CHAPTERS IN AVATAR CHRONICLES.<strong>


	8. Remembrances

**DISCLAIMER: Transformers is owned by Hasbro and Legend of Korra is owned by Nickelodeon.**

* * *

><p>New Iacon Chronicles: The Advent of Unicron<p>

Chapter 8: Remembrances

* * *

><p>Zaofu. From the ashes of a once strong utopia now stands a massive military base. Eradicons swarmed the entire perimeter and Megatron sat on a throne inside a monument that was once the residence of Su Bei Fong, a statue of him erected outside the building. Then, the doors opened, revealing Ripclaw and Inferno as they advanced to him.<p>

"Two small Earth Empire territories have fallen Megatron," Ripclaw reported.

"Excellent," Megatron responded. "Given my imminent godhood, these smaller regions should really be beneath my intention. Ah, still, no score is too small to settle I always say."

"We also have more renegade Decepticons joining us," Ripclaw added. "After the Constructions and the Combaticons, Astrotrain, Blackout, the Stunticons and the Terrorcons joined us as well."

"May I ask why we are not focusing on Kuvira?" Inferno asked. "Tarantulas reported that she is harvesting spirit vines in the swamp for some kind of weapon."

"Kuvira's predictable Inferno," Megatron answered. "She'll want to use the weapon's full power on New Iacon and claim the lands previously owned by the Earth Kingdom. We simply allow her and the city to destroy themselves and then dispose of the victor." Ripclaw then simply nodded before she and Inferno exited the room, out of Megatron's hearing range.

"Why do we still serve him?" Inferno asked.

"Because he is the key to decimating this world and conquering it for myself," Ripclaw answered. "Once he's finished with Kuvira and New Iacon, I'll swoop in and deal with him, then the power of the Matrix will be mine. Besides, this will be the one chance I have to strike the Fire Nation and finally have revenge on everyone there. So I suggest you remain patient Inferno. Our time will come."

"As you command, my queen Azula," Inferno replied with a salute before marching away, leaving Ripclaw to think of all the events that got her this far.

* * *

><p>*QUE TRANSFORMERS PRIME OPENING THEME*<p>

* * *

><p><em>She had been in the Fog of Lost Souls for almost three weeks now, and the voices inside Azula's head were only getting <em>_worse and worse. She was now lying on the ground, her hands on both ears, trying to shut out the voice of her mother as her __eyes were shut tightly, but it was no use._

_"You're only hurting yourself Azula," Ursa's voice said._

_"LEAVE ME BE!" Azula shouted before firebending at everything around her from her mouth, but there was nothing to hit, and __the effort proved to be in vain. Suddenly, for a change, Ursa's voice silenced, much to Azula's shock, only for a new, __unknown voice to come to her._

_"Azula..." the voice said. Confused, Azula got back on her feet and advanced to the origin of the voice. It continued to __call her name and got louder and louder, until suddenly, a giant hand formed from the ground and enveloped Azula inside __as she tried to firebend her way out, but to no avail._

_"As of this moment, you belong to me..." the voice said before bits and pieces of metal flew into the hand and attached to __Azula which she recognized as pieces of Skylinx, Darksteel and Terrorsaur's corpses before a bright light came to her and __everything went black._

* * *

><p><em>When Azula awakened, she found herself back in the material world, starring into a piece of reflective crystals, only to <em>_see the face of an aqua green and red Predacon much to her shock. She then got to her feet, noticing how much taller she __was now, only to see a manifestation of Unicron, sitting on a throne made of rocks._

_"Welcome back to the material world, Ripclaw," Unicron said in a voice that sent chills down Azula's, or Ripclaw's now __mechanical spine._

_"Who...who are you?" Ripclaw asked, knowing not to use her authoritative attitude on something that appeared to be able to __crush her with a simple thought. "And what do you want with me?"_

_"You may call me Unicron," Unicron answered. "And I have brought you back to life for a purpose."_

_"And what purpose might that be?" Ripclaw asked._

_"You are to raise an army, and kill the Avatar an Rodimus Prime, destroying the only things that can possibly stand against __me," Unicron answered as Ripclaw smirked, the thoughts of revenge coursing her mind._

_"What do you wish for me to do first?" she asked._

* * *

><p><em>Hundreds of miles away, in a secret underground base, Soundwave was busy working on the corpse of Galvatron, wishing to <em>_bring his one true master back to life. Rumble, Frenzy, Ravage, Ratbat and Buzzsaw were assisting him when the doors __suddenly exploded, revealing Ripclaw standing in the smoke holding a tiny dark energon crystal. All Soundwave did was point __at what he assumed was an intruder before all four of his minions ran towards her._

_"Ripclaw: INCINERATE!" Ripclaw shouted before transforming into her dragon mode and breathed blue fire at all four of them, __causing them to back away while Soundwave, recognizing the voice and the shade of blue the fire was, ran a voice test, __comparing Ripclaw's voice with an audio clip of Azula._

_"Keeping the troops in line I see?" the clip said with a slight vocoder to it before Soundwave ordered his minions to stop._

_"Glad to see you still recognize me even now Soundwave," Ripclaw coldly said before advancing to Galvatron, only for __Soundwave to grab her by her arm beforehand to stop her. "Relax, I'm not here to hinder your operation. In fact, I have a __means of speeding it up." She then showed him the small crystal, causing Soundwave to scan it and back away, but only __slightly as he got his tentacles ready. Ripclaw simply rolled her optics at this before dropping the crystal into the __dead spark of Galvatron, causing his optics to light up dimly before going dark again._

* * *

><p><em>Inside the cortex, Galvatron, now back to being Megatron due to the excessive dark energon out of his body, found himself <em>_in an empty, black void, shocked of what is happening._

_"Alive...I live...I hunger," he weakly said. "But...but how? How can this be?" All of a sudden, he heard a voice._

_"Megatron..." the voice faintly called out before getting louder and louder. "Megatron..."_

_"Who-who said that?" Megatron asked before the planet mode of Unicron suddenly appeared before him._

_"Welcome Megatron," Unicron said, only for Megatron to look around in confusion and slight anger._

_"Show yourself..." he said._

_"I...am Unicron," Unicron said, this time causing Megatron to realize the voice was coming from the planet and for his __optics to widen in shock over what it was, before narrowing his optics._

_"State your business..." he said, still fairly weak._

_"I have summoned you here for a purpose," Unicron stated._

_"Nobody summons Megatron!" Megatron responded._

_"Then it pleases me to be the first," Unicron replied. "This is my command. You are to kill the Avatar, and destroy the __Autobot Matrix of Leadership. They are the ONLY things that can stand in my way."_

_"Why should I?" Megatron asked. "What's in it for me?"_

_"Your bargaining posture is highly dubious, but very well," Unicron answered. "I will provide you with a new body, and new __troops to command."_

_"And?" Megatron asked._

_"And nothing!" Unicron snapped. "You belong to me now."_

_"I belong to nobody!" Megatron yelled._

_"Perhaps I have misjudged you," Unicron responded as he began to fade away and Megatron felt excruciating pain coming from __his spark. "Proceed, on your way to oblivion."_

_"AAAGH! NO! No!" Megatron shouted. "I accept your terms! I ACCEPT!" Hearing this, Unicron came back to him and the pain in __his spark ceased._

_"Excellent," Unicron replied._

* * *

><p><em>Back in the base, Ripclaw, Soundwave and his minions could feel a rumbling in the ground before pieces of metal came flying <em>_into Galvatron's corpse and merged with it while bones of a t-rex skeleton came from the wall and also merged with it. Before __long, a brand new body was formed, one that could turn into a t-rex and with a t-rex head for a right arm and a tail being __held by the left. The optics in Megatron's head then shot open before he gave a sinister grin._

_"Yesssss..." was all he said._

* * *

><p><em>Now, Megatron, Ripclaw and Soundwave set off to bring three specific Cybertronians back to life per Unicron's instructions. <em>_First, they set out to the remains of the Northern Air Temple. There was a large area of hardened lava __in front of them. Soundwave began to tear through it using his tentacles before coming across the burnt, charred corpse of __Thrust. Megatron then stepped forward and jabbed a dark energon crystal into its chasis, causing Thrust's optics to open __and for him to attempt to get up, only to find that his legs and his left arm was gone._

_"What...what happened?" he asked._

_"Unicron is giving you one final chance Thrust," Megatron answered. "Thankfully, with my leadership, you won't have to worry __about disappointing him twice." All Ripclaw did was roll her optics as Thrust narrowed his to try and get a good look at his __savior._

_"M-Megatron?" was all he could say._

* * *

><p><em>Afterward, Soundwave successfully infiltrated New Iacon without being seen. His destination was a building which contained the <em>_space coffins of Rhinox and Silverbolt. Preperrations were being made for them to be launched into space, but the two guards __standing by the door to it were suddenly ambushed by Ravage coming from the vent shafts. As Ravage mauled them to death, __Soundwave came in through the doors, having already disabled the security cameras, before forcing the coffins open. He __then used his tentacles to jab dark energon into them, but only enough to revive them into a coma before Ripclaw and Megatron __came in and retrieved the bodies before making their escape._

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, Shockwave trudged through the Si Wong Desert, on the run now that Ba Sing Se was taken by Kuvira, when he spotted <em>_a Decepticon flare in the sky. He then transformed into his tank mode and drove to the flare's location. He found Megatron __and Ripclaw waiting there and transformed, his emotionless face hiding the slight shock of this._

_"Lord Megatron?" Shockwave asked._

_"It has been quite some time Shockwave," Megatron answered._

_"How is this even possible?" Shockwave asked. "It defies all logic."_

_"I'll explain later," Megatron answered. "I've heard that you have developed a design for a new type of soldier."_

_"I have," Shockwave replied._

_"I need you to assist me in building an army using it," Megatron responded._

_"It will be done my lord," Shockwave replied, bowing to his master. Megatron simply smirked sinisterly before a ground bridge __was opened thanks to Soundwave and the three of them walked through it to Soundwave's hide out. Once there, Shockwave saw __the stasis locked bodies of Thust, Rhinox and Silverbolt._

_"Start with these three," Megatron ordered. "They will be our army's generals."_

* * *

><p><em>Progress began shortly afterward. Shockwave had successfully rebuilt Thrust, this time with a motorcycle alt mode, and <em>_reconfigured Rhinox and Silverbolt into Tankor and Jetstorm, thanks to his Eradicon technology and was now beginning the __process of making duplicates. Ripclaw was observing this from a balcony above when Megatron approached her._

_"Admiring Shockwave's work Ripclaw?" he asked._

_"Of course," Ripclaw answered. "Soon we'll have an army the likes of which this world has never seen." Suddenly, Megatron __grabbed her by her head using the head of his t-rex mode and pinned her to the wall much to her surprise._

_"And I trust that there will be no more treacherous schemes against me like last time, correct?" Megatron asked._

_"N-no, of course not!" Ripclaw answered as she struggled to free herself._

_"Good, because if you give me even a single hint that you may try to take my life again, the consequences will be quite __dire, Princess," Megatron added. "Understood?"_

_"Yes," Ripclaw answered, only for Megatron to tighten his grip._

_"Yes, what?" he asked._

_"Yes Lord Megatron!" Ripclaw answered. Hearing this, Megatron released her, allowing her to fall to the floor as he walked __away while Ripclaw inwardly cursed him._

* * *

><p>Three years later, her feelings for Megatron had not changed. Though she promised to help him conquer the universe, she only said that so that Unicron could be dealt with first and that she would have her chance for revenge against her brother. But it would seem Megatron has forgotten one simple fact: Azula always lies.<p>

* * *

><p>Elsewhere in the base, Tankor was walking through the hallways when he suddenly stopped, grunting in pain before gripping both sides of his head.<p>

"Ngh! Why Tankor's head hurt!?" he exclaimed as visions began to come before him.

* * *

><p><em>"Scanning and replication of local lifeforms complete," Perceptor said to four closed CR tanks. "You may emerge." One of them <em>_then opened, revealing Cheetor as he stepped out. As the doors to the tank closed, he transformed into his beast mode much __to his surprise._

_"Hey! Look at me!" he said with glee as he observed his reflection on the tank. "I'm a cheetah! N-no...no...I'm Cheetor!"_

_"Hm...interesting," the voice of Optimus Primal said from another tank._

_"Interesting?" Cheetor asked. "Optimus, the word is spot on smooth! It's a crime." Suddenly, another tank opened, revealing __Rattrap as he transformed into his rat mode._

_"Eh, a bit tacky," he said as he approached Cheetor. "Heh, you never had taste, did you kid? Now THIS, this is what class __is all about. Call me, Rattrap."_

_"Oh yeah!?" Cheetor asked as he grew hostile and as another tank began opening up, revealing Rhinox. "How's about I cut __meeces to pieces!?"_

_"Ease back Cheetor," Rhinox said as he transformed into his rhino mode. "Livin large is for forms like me: Rhinox."_

_"Yeah!" Rattrap replied. "And just consider yourself lucky I didn't get rough on ya's."_

_"Moderate your conflict circuits Maximals," Optimus Primal ordered as his own take opened and he transformed into his gorilla __mode. "Save your energies for when we go against the Predacons."_

* * *

><p><em>The visions didn't stop there. Tankor then began seeing more and more of them, but this time only that of Rhinox as he <em>_charged through the Northern Water Tribe's defences in his rhino mode, saved Rodimus Prime's life and took a blast from __P'li to save Optimus Primal._

* * *

><p>Then, the visions ended, leaving Tankor confused as he shook the visions off and continued on his way, unaware that Thrust was watching him with suspicion.<p>

* * *

><p>But he wasn't alone. Elsewhere, Jetstorm hovered through another hallway when he too grunted in pain and clutched both sides of his head.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Darkness engulfed Silverbolt's sight until suddenly, he recieved flashes of his and his Aerialbot comrades' fight against <em>_Menasor in New Iacon. It ended once Menasor plunged his massive sword into Superion's chasis, causing the main torso to __explode and for Silverbolt's vision to go black. Then, he slowly opened his optics to see Wheeljack and Perceptor looking __down at him._

_"He's regaining consciousness," the voice of Ratchet said._

_"By the Matrix, it worked!" Wheeljack said._

_"Wh-where am I?" Silverbolt asked. "What's happening?"_

_"You were nearly killed by the Stunticons," Perceptor explained. "We had to completely remold your super structure to save __you." Silverbolt then felt himself being raised upward to where he was in a vertical position, confirming that he was on a __slab as Ratchet was at a console and Silverbolt looked at a reflective piece of glass, seeing him now appearing to have an __alt mode of some kind of eagle with what appeared to be parts of a wolf integrated in as well. Needless to say he wasn't __enthused._

_"What did you do to me?" he asked. "What the hell did you do to me!?"_

_"We made you a test subject of what we called Project Maximize," Ratchet explained. "It was the only way we could save your __life." It was then that Silverbolt looked around to see that the other Aerialbots were not with him._

_"The others," he said. "Slingshot, Fireflight, Skydive, Air Raid, where are they?" Hearing this caused the three Autobots __with him to lower their heads._

_"You were the only one that was still alive," Wheeljack answered. Upon hearing his friends were dead, Silverbolt looked down __somberly and shut his optics tightly._

_"Leave," was all he said, and Wheeljack, Perceptor and Ratchet abliged by leaving the room, leaving Silverbolt to mourn his __Aerialbot comrades in silence._

* * *

><p><em>The visions continued as Jetstorm saw Silverbolt as he faught against Inferno, Terrorsaur and Waspinator in the skies of the <em>_South Pole along with Airazor and Swoop, merging with the spirits of the other Aerialbots and fighting against Ming-Hua in __an underground prison cell which resulted in Ming-Hua jabbing ice into his spark._

* * *

><p>The visions then ended as Jetstorm exclaimed in pain.<p>

"That's it!" he exclaimed. "No more energon in the morning." With that, he hovered through the hallways, trying to forget about what had just happened.

* * *

><p>Back at New Iacon, Korra was sitting on the railing at the meditation pavilion on Air Temple Island as evening approached, gazing out into the ocean when footsteps could be heard.<p>

"I brought you some tea," Asami said as Korra turned to see her walking to her with a cup of steaming tea in her hand. "I thought you might be cold out here."

"You're so sweet. Thanks," Korra replied as she slid off the railing and took the cup from Asami, looking at it forlornly before putting it on the railing. Seeing this made Asami concerned for her.

"Are you okay?" she asked. "You seem out of sorts."

"Sorry, I've just been thinking about something Alhpa Q said," Korra answered. "He told me that the world doesn't need me and it's basically pointless to try to stop Kuvira."

"That's ridiculous," Asami stated.

"At the time, I thought so too," Korra replied as she looked down. "I figured that was just one of his emotions lashing out at me, but I'm beginning to thing he had a point."

"No, he doesn't," Asami reassured. "The world does need you. You're the Avatar."

"But no matter what I do, the world seems to always be out of balance," Korra argued. "Growing up, I couldn't wait to be the Avatar. I thought I was really gonna change things. I was so naive. Then the first time I saw Amon take someone's bending and shut down Powerglide, I was terrified. Then my worst nightmare came true."

"Korra, you're firgetting about all the good that happened," Asami stated. "You helped Cerebros take down that creep Zarak and save the whole world from being terraformed into a new Cybertron. And without Zarak or Amon, the Equalist movement lost its power. Free elections were held in the United Republic. People had hope again and it was all because of you."

"And I was hopeful too," Korra replied. "But that feeling didn't last long. As soon as I defeated Amon and Zarak, three new enemies took their place. Because of Unalaq, Starscream and Azula, I betrayed Tenzin, opened the portals, and threw the spirit and human worlds into chaos. It was my fault Starscream merged with Vaatu and became a Dark Avatar, and I was helpless to stop him from destroying Raava, cutting off my connection to my past lives and almost killing Rodimus. Starscream and Vaatu became more powerful than ever."

"But you became more powerful too," Asami reminded her. "I mean, you merged with the Matrix and turned into a metal giant."

"Yeah, that was pretty awesome," Korra admitted.

"And opening the spirit portals turned out to be a good thing," Asami added. "You brought back the airbenders and caused a positive shift in the world."

"Yes, but opening the portals also freed The Fallen, and Zaheer got airbending too," Korra argued. "If it weren't for them, the Earth Queen would still be alive. There would have been no crisis in the Earth Kingdom, and Kuvira wouldn't be in power. And if it weren't for me opening the portals, Unicron wouldn't have been freed and wouldn't have brought Megatron back. Nothing's changed!"

"You're right Korra," Tenzin suddenly said as he approached Korra and Asami.

"I am?" Korra asked, shocked.

"She is?" Asami asked.

"It's true, there will always be new conflicts and enemies to face, but the important thing is to learn from your enemies and better yourself over time, which you have," Tenzin answered. "You've changed so much since you first arrived on Air Temple Island. When you first came here, you were hotheaded and a bit selfish. But you've matured into a thoughtful young woman who puts the needs of others before herself. The New Air Nation is a testament to that. You sacrificed everything to save them. You're an inspiration to the world."

"Thank you both," Korra replied, touched by Tenzin's words. "I know that this Kuvira and Unicron problem is only going to get worse, but no matter what happens, I'll always try to restore balance."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, on the boat that Bolin, Varrick, Grimlock, Baraz and the prisoners were on, Baraz was telling them a story while most of the prisoners were asleep.<p>

"And that's when I made a solemn vow never to eat bark-onion soup again," Baraz said. "Been six years, four months, and fourteen days-Ugh. I can still taste it."

"Does anyone else feel like throwing themselves overboard?" Bolin asked.

"Not me!" Varrick answered, causing all the prisoners to suddenly awaken. "I've spent the last few hours tuning out all these incredibly boring stories."

"Hey!" Bolin exclaimed as Varrick was about to continue, only for Grimlock to interrupt him.

"Well here, let me tell you something a bit more 'exciting,'" he growled, gaining everyone's attention. "The Dinobots and I didn't join Kuvira's forces to bring 'order' and 'stability.' No. We joined for one specific purpose. To finally get our chance to slag Shockwave. When we took Ba Sing Se, we heard rumors that his base was underneath the palace. It was our only chance to take him out."

* * *

><p><em>Inside Ba Sing Se's underground Eradicon factory, Shockwave was using his remaining duplicates, one that was a metallic <em>_grey and had the body of a bulky skeleton and the cannon arm on his right arm, one that did not have a cannon arm but a __massive tank cannon and one that appeared to transform into a Cybertronian jet and had a purple optic, to make final __preparations to get rid of all traces he had an operation here, now that the city was taken by Kuvira's forces, when the __doors suddenly bursted down, revealing Kuvira and all five of the Dinobots in a battle stance._

_"I have been awaiting your arrival 'Great Uniter,'" the supercomputer that displayed Shockwave's optic said, much to the __Dinobots' shock as they realized he was not here. The duplicates then aimed their weapons at them, only for Kuvira to __leap out of the way and for Grimlock to use his shield to block the laser blasts from the other Dinobots. Kuvira then __shot a cable at the bulky duplicate's optic, ripping it out and emptying its head, destroying it. The Dinobots then charged __at the remaining ones, only for them to fire at them to slow them down. However, Sluge was able to run to the purple optic __one and rip it it half, tossing it at the final duplicate before Grimlock decapitated it with his sword. They then focused __on the supercomputer, only to find that the optic was gone and was replaced with a timer that was counting down._

_"SELF DESTRUCT SEQUENCE IN TWENTY SECONDS," an AI voice said. "NINETEEN, EIGHTEEN, SEVENTEEN." Immediately, Kuvira and the __Dinobots ran out the door towards the surface._

_"TEN, NINE, EIGHT, SEVEN." Once they made it, Kuvira immediately metalbended the hatch shut before Grimlock turned into his __t-rex mode and sealed it shut with his fire breath._

_"THREE, TWO, ONE." Suddenly, an explosion could be heard and the ground shook, but the fires did not burst through the sealed __hatch. It was then that a platoon of stormtroopers and mechasuits came to Kuvira._

_"Load the airship," she ordered as Grimlock transformed into his robot mode. "Our mission is a success." Hearing this __caused Grimlock, in shock, to advance to Kuvira._

_"Success?" he asked. "Shockwave is still alive and you call this mission a success?"_

_"He's out of the city and he has nowhere to go," Kuvira answered. "We'll capture him soon enough. Now prepare to leave. __We've just received word that the United Republic has approved us moving on to the rest of the Earth Kingdom." Just as __Kuvira started walking away, Grimlock turned to his fellow Dinobots who all shook their head in a 'no' gesture, which was __all Grimlock needed to respond to Kuvira._

_"No," he growled, causing Kuvira to stop in her tracks and turn to them calmly._

_"What did you just say?" she asked._

_"You heard," Grimlock answered. "We didn't join you for your 'quest for order.' We THOUGHT that this would be our best chance __in finally killing that fragger, and yet he's still out there. So you can take this little quest of yours and stick it up __your ass, cause we're done." The Dinobots then turned to leave, only for cables from the mechasuits to pierce their chassis __and send electric shocks that brought them all to their knees._

_"You're done when I say you're done," Kuvira coldly stated before turning to her men. "Lock them up." The mechasuits then __advanced forward, only for Grimlock, seething with rage, to muster all of his strength to transform into his dinosaur mode __and impale one of the mechasuits with his tail and send it flying away. The rest of the Dinobots tried to follow suite, only __for them to all fall face first to the ground, all of them being put into stasts minus Swoop, while Grimlock charged through __a group of mechasuits, expecting the others to follow, only to see they are not. He's about to try to free them when more __suits surrounded him._

_"Grimlock, go!" Swoop said. "We'll be fine! Save yourself!" Grimlock, though not wanting to leave them, realized he had no __choice. He was considerably weaker now thanks to that electrical blast and couldn't fight his way through all of Kuvira's __forces, so he simply transformed into his robot mode and began running off, bashing through the suits that were in front of __him._

_"I'll be back for you!" he called out. "I promise!"_

* * *

><p>"I was on the run for three years," Grimlock continued. "Survived by living in the forests, away from the Earth Empire as I thought of how I was going to kill Kuvira when I get my hands on her, when I saw Baraz and the others on the run from Earth Empire soldiers. I helped them out and it was then that I learned about what Kuvira had been doing, purging areas of firebenders and waterbenders. I offered to help them, right after I payed the prison a visit."<p>

* * *

><p><em>The warden looked up to see a massive mechanical t-rex growling down at him, everything around him in flames and the bodies <em>_of soldiers everywhere. Then Grimlock roared and chomped on the warden with his teeth, picking him up and thrashing him __around as the warden let out one scream before going limp and silent._

* * *

><p>"Afterward I helped Baraz and the pther prisoners survive the forests, but every day I still think of the other Dinobots," Grimlock continued. "I don't know where they are or even if they're still alive, but I hope to Primus they're okay."<p>

"Don't worry big guy, we'll get them back," Bolin encouraged.

"Thanks kid," Grimlock replied.

* * *

><p>While that was going on, Kuvira continued to oversee the process of mining the spirit vines from the Banyan Grove Tree when she felt the same sharp pain in her chest. She then jabbed another dark energon crystal into her despite what most advised her not to. She had been told that her body had completely adapted to the energies in first crystal she stabbed herself with, which explained why she didn't just drop dead from that, but if she didn't continue to put more in her body, her organs would fail and she would die. They advised her to only use the crystals when absolutely necessary, but she had started to become, what one would say, addicted to the amount of power that flowed through her everytime she stabbed herself with a crystal. So now when it even slightly starts to fade, she immediately gets another crystal ready. That and she knew that a lot was riding on this and she didn't want a thing to fall out of place. So much so that she has extra security around every Decepticon or Predacon that had joined her, even Tarantulas, who she noticed had started to act fairly strange. She needed to be ready to retake Zaofu when the time comes, and she did not want a single loose end.<p>

* * *

><p>Elsewhere on the tree, Tarantulas knew that he needed to leave soon, but with this extra security, he needed to move at the right time. Fortunately he saw that Waspinator was tasked with watching over him. Knowing that Kuvira had likely assumed that he was simply too stupid and frightful of her to leave, he knew that no one was tasked with watching him. He then began to leave when Waspinator landed in front of him.<p>

"Why is spider-bot leaving his post?" he asked. "Waspinator want answers!"

"The answer is simple," Tarantulas answered as he plucked a small bomb from his forehead and handed it to Waspinator. "I'm leaving." With that, he began to walk away as Waspinator only now realizes what he is holding.

"Uh oh," he said only for the bomb to explode and send him flying to the tree. Tarantulas chuckled sinisterly as he continued walking, only for him to walk from a part of the tree to see multiple mechasuits and Kuvira waiting for him, much to his shock.

"Oh no!" he said as he moved his spider legs down to fire at them, only for Kuvira to grip him by the neck with her enhanced metalbending.

"I must admit Tarantulas, I didn't expect you of all the Decepticons or Predacons I have working for me to be a traitor," Kuvira coldly stated before knocking him into stasis against the tree.

"What are your orders?" a stormtrooper asked.

"Torture him," Kuvira answered. "I want to know if he's working for Megatron, and if so, what he knows of us."

"Yes Great Uniter," the stormtrooper replied before two suits began pulling Tarantulas' stasis locked body away and Kuvira simply watched with a cold, emotionless look on her face. Back with Waspinator, he got back up with an angered look on his face, having enough of everything that has happened to him.

* * *

><p>*QUE LEGEND OF KORRA ENDING THEME*<p> 


	9. Beyond the Wilds

**DISCLAIMER: Transformers is owned by Hasbro and Legend of Korra is owned by Nickelodeon.**

* * *

><p>New Iacon Chronicles: The Advent of Unicron<p>

Chapter 9: Beyond the Wilds

* * *

><p>Deep inside one of the prisons established in the Earth Empire, Kuvira, Slipstream and Skywarp descended down an elevator towards the lowest area of the prison: a cell that stood in the middle of a large room, where Tarantulas was being held in. With a stoic face, Kuvira advanced to the cell with Slipstream and Skywarp behind her as Tarantulas stood in the middle of the cell, turning to face her, clear signs of torture visable all over his body.<p>

"Good morning 'Great Uniter,'" he said with a hint of mockery in his voice, which Kuvira ignored.

"I'll cut to the chase Tarantulas, I want you to tell me who you work for, and what they know of the Earth Empire," Kuvira said.

"You couldn't get the information from me by torturing me," Tarantulas stated. "What makes you think I'll talk now?"

"You haven't even begun to see how much pain I can cause you," Kuvira coldly answered as she forced Tarantulas' back against the wall with her metalbending as Slipstream walked up to him and cuffed him, but also dropped a small energon pick to Tarantulas when Kuvira wasn't looking. Confused, Tarantulas looked over to Slipstream, who have him a wink before backing away once he was cuffed. It was then that Kuvira metalbened the door to Tarantulas' cell open as he quickly hid the pick as she walked over to him, ready to make the next few hours a living hell for Tarantulas.

* * *

><p>*QUE TRANSFORMERS PRIME OPENING THEME*<p>

* * *

><p>Back at New Iacon, Rodimus paced back and forth inside one of the buildings, trying to piece together who this mysterious 'Ripclaw' was. Her voice seemed familiar and the hue of blue that came from her fire breath also rang a bell to him. Suddenly, he remembered of his encounter with the spirits of Starscream and Azula and his optics widened in horror.<p>

"By Primus," he said, knowing that the other leaders needed to know this and quickly dashed to City Hall.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, a tour was going on inside the Spirit Wilds when all of a sudden, a spirit vine grabbed one of the tourists and pulled him in the air. The rest of the tour group tried to run, only for even more vines, some of them glowing dark purple, to catch them.<p>

* * *

><p>While that was going on, in Air Temple Island, Korra sitting on the steps of a building as she casually earthbended small columns of earth on the ground for Naga to chase after them, when she saw Opal walk towards her. Worried, Korra got up and advanced to her as she crossed her arms, pouting sadly.<p>

"Everything okay?" Korra asked.

"No," Opal answered as she looked to the side. "Kuvira has my mom and Elita, and no one seems to care but me."

"We all care," Korra reassured as she rested a hand on Opal's shoulder. "Don't worry. We'll get her and Elita back safely." Suddenly, their attention turned to Jinora as she landed in front of them, running to them as she closed the wings on her suit.

"Guys, there you are!" she said. "I just felt a weird surge of spiritual energy coming from the Spirit Wilds. Something's wrong."

* * *

><p>The three of them then ventured inside the seemingly calm wilds as nothing appeared to have happened.<p>

"Are you sure you felt a disturbance?" Opal asked. "Maybe you just had some bad food for breakfast."

"I'm telling you, I felt it," Jinora answered. "Maybe something happened to the tour group. We should've run into them by now. Korra, can't you feel how strange the energy is?"

"No, but...maybe I can get a reading," Korra answered as she approached one of the vines. She then placed her palm on it as it began to glow gold from her touch. What she saw was horrifying. Kuvira's mechasuits using chainsaw arms to cut vines from the Banyan Tree and using dark energon tranquilizers to calm them down when they tried to fight back. Korra then gasped as she pulled her hand from the vine.

"Korra, what is it?" Opal asked. "Are you okay?"

"It was Kuvira," Korra answered. "I saw her taking vines from the swamp. It must be affecting our Spirit Wilds. I bet that's what you were sensing Jinora."

"Why is she taking vines?" Jinora asked in a concerned tone.

"Whatever the reason, I'm sure it's not good," Korra answered.

"We have to tell Cerebros," Opal stated. "This might help him convince the other leaders to finally take her down."

"I'll keep looking for the tourists," Jinora replied before the three of them separated.

* * *

><p>Back at the swamp, Waspinator sat down on one of the roots in the Banyan Grove Tree, thinking about what he was to do when Baatar Jr. and Blitzwing approached him.<p>

"What are you doing?" Baatar Jr. sneered. "Get back to work." However, Waspinator simply ignored him.

"I said get back to work you useless bug!" Baatar Jr. shouted.

"...No," Waspinator answered, causing Blitzwing to start laughing in his child-like voice.

"And they say I'M the crazy one!" he said.

"What did you just say?" Baatar Jr. asked Waspinator.

"...I said NO!" Waspinator shouted as he stood up in a defiant manner. "Kuvira command you sub commander kiss-butt, but not Waspinator! Not anymore! Waspinator sick of being with Earth Empire, sick of being evil, SICK OF BEING PREDACON, and Waspinator especially sick of getting BLOWN TO **SCRAP ALL THE TIME!** So...Waspinator QUITS, as of now, which means kiss-butt and three-head can just pucker their mandibles and plant big wet juicy one right here on Waspinator's, big, FAT, **STRIPEY**-" He was rudely interrupted however by a laser blast from Blitzwing which he immediately flew upward to dodge before flying away from the swamp as fast as he could.

"After him!" Baatar Jr. shouted.

* * *

><p>Outside New Iacon, Rattrap, Dinobot and Crosshairs saw that security was fairly tight at Kyoshi Bridge.<p>

"How are we suppose to get in now?" Crosshairs asked when Rattrap noticed something. A sewer pipe.

"Give me some time, I'll have them get you guys inside in no time," he said as he transformed into his rat mode.

"And you hope to accomplish this by entering through the sewers?" Dinobot asked.

"Hey, I know these pipes no one better dino-breath," Rattrap answered. "Just trust me." With that, he crawled inside, leaving the other two with a slightly disgusted look on their faces.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, inside City Hall, Rodimus was trying to convince Cerebros, Tenzin, Bumblebee, Izumi, Lin, Prowl and Wu of who Ripclaw truly was, with Mako, Arcee and Lin standing as Cerebros bodyguards.<p>

"Think about it!" he said. "No typical Predacon dragon has the ability to breath blue fire, not to mention the fact that she wasn't one of Shockwave's experiments when we found them."

"Still, are you certain that this 'Ripclaw' is really just Azula's spirit reincarnate?" Cerebros asked.

"Unicron's power know's no bounds, and since Megatron is back too, then it's a possibility," Rodimus answered.

"Either way, I think it's clear what we need to do," Cerebros replied. "We have to deal with Kuvira and Megatron immediately."

"Cerebros, fighting a war against two armies is a foolish idea," Izumi stated. "Do you realize how many innocent soldiers we'd put at risk? I say we simply let them fight each other out, then we can deal with the victor."

"That's a terrible idea!" Wu exclaimed. "Thousands of Earth Kingdom civilians would get killed in the crossfire!"

"He's right," Tenzin replied. "Especially since the territories Kuvira conqured are being torn apart by the Decepticons."

"You have a better idea?" Izumi asked. "We're powerless to attack Kuvira anyway since she's done nothing to threaten the United Republic."

"Not yet, but Kuvira can't be trusted," Lin argued. "She told us that she was going to turn over power, and she didn't." It was then that the doors opened, revealing Korra and Opal.

"Cerebros, I'm sorry to interrupt but-" Korra said, only to stop in confusion. "What's going on here?"

"Oh, hey Avatar Korra," Wu replied in a suave manner. "Just kickin' it world leader style, trying to figure out what to do about Kuvira and Megatron. For the record, I told Cerebros he should've invited you."

"You invited him but not me?" Korra asked in an annoyed manner.

"I tried to convince them to invite you, but they thought you needed time to recover after your fight with Kuvira," Rodimus answered.

"We just thought perhaps we called you back into action a little too soon," Tenzin added.

"Again...him, but not me?" Korra asked, still irked.

"Look, Korra, we're in the middle of a meeting here, we can't just have people barge in whenever they want," Cerebros stated, only for Bolin's voice to catch their attention.

"Guys!" he said as he, Varrick and Grimlock ran into City Hall.

"Bolin?" both Opal and Mako asked simultaneously when Rattrap suddenly entered the building as well, much to Bolin's surprise.

"You...would not believe the days I had," he said in a fairly tired manner. "Oh, and itchy fingers and lizard brain are waiting outside the city if you wanna pick them up."

"What are you doing here!?" Cerebros asked. "Guards, arrest these traitors!" Four guards then ran to them, only for Grimlock to grab his sword and growl causing them to back off.

"Anyway, we're here because we're not with that she-demon anymore," Grimlock growled. "And we've got some top secret information for you."

"Kuvira's got a super weapon!" Varrick continued. "Like a regular weapon, only super!"

"And let me guess, it has something to do with spirit vines," Korra responded.

"Yes, how did you know?" Varrick asked before Korra turned to the world leaders.

"I saw a vision of her taking spirit vines from the swamp," Korra answered.

"If she figures out how to harness their power, we are ALL doomed," Varrick added.

"She might use the weapon to attack New Iacon," Cerebros stated. "The only way to protect ourselves is with a preemptive strike."

"The Fire Nation will NOT be a part of an unprovoked attack," Izumi replied as she stood from her seat.

"Izumi, Kuvira is a threat to the world," Cerebros stated. "We have to stop her NOW!"

"The Fire Nation has spent too much of its history fighting nonsense wars, and I refuse to drag my nation into another one unless there's no other choice," Izumi responded. "If you attack Kuvira, you'll do it without my army."

"Fine," Cerebros replied. "We'll focus our offensive on Megatron. Rodimus and I have seen what he's capable of no one better, and now that he has the Matrix's power, there's no telling what he'll be able to do once he attacks. Not if, ONCE. As for Kuvira, we'll go on the defensive and fortify security on the borders."

"In that, you'll have my help," Izumi replied.

* * *

><p>After the meeting, Opal left the building only for Bolin to quickly run out the open doors and catch up to her.<p>

"Opal, wait!" Bolin said, only for Opal to look down angrily. "Please, I just want to say that I'm sorry for everything."

"I'm glad you're okay, but it's a little late for sorry," Opal responded as she crossed her arms.

"I know, I know," Bolin responded. "I didn't listen to you, and I sided with Kuvira, and I helped her take over the Earth Kingdom and get your mom captured...Wow that does sound really bad when I say it out loud like that, but I'm gonna make it up to you." It was then that Lin, Windblade, Flareup, Moonracer and Firestar walked up to them.

"Pardon me lovebirds, but I need a word with Opal," Lin said as Opal began to walk off and Bolin followed, only for Lin to stop him. "Privately." With that, the six of them walked to a different section of the building.

"I'm sorry Opal, but Cerebros couldn't convince the others to attack Kuvira," Windblade said somberly.

"So Elita and my mom..." Opal said in a worried manner.

"Looks like we gotta save em ourselves," Flareup replied.

"Don't you think some other people would agree to go with us?" Opal asked.

"Prowl needs to lead the Elite Guard while I'm gone, and this is an unsanctioned and dangerous mission into enemy territory," Lin answered. "We can't ask other people to risk their necks for our family. If we want to break them out, we'll have to do it alone."

"You won't be alone," Dinobot's voice suddenly said as Opal and the others turned to see him and Grimlock walking to them. "Cerebros won't take the fight to Kuvira, but I will."

"And she has the other Dinobots," Grimlock added. "This is my only chance to save them."

"Thank you both," Opal said with a smile.

* * *

><p>Back with Bolin, he was leaning against a pillar when he saw Blaster running up to him, causing him to smile.<p>

"Well ain't you a sight for sore eyes!" Blaster said in an excited tone as he and Bolin fist bumped.

"Blaster!" Bolin replied. "So good to see you man!"

"Good to see you too my main man!" Blaster responded. "Especially now that you're not with that she-witch Kuvira anymore." It was then that Mako, Arcee, Korra and Rodimus walked up to Bolin.

"Bolin, I'm so glad you're back," Mako said as he and Korra hugged him. "I was so worried about you."

"We all were," Korra added.

"Thanks guys," Bolin replied before looking down sadly. "Mako, Blaster, I'm so sorry about the way we left things. I'm such an idiot. You tried to warn me about Kuvira, and I ran off anyway, like an idiot. You were right, and I'm just-"

"An idiot?" Blaster finished for him.

"Yeah," Bolin answered. "I hope that I'll be able to earn your trust again."

"If anyone has lost people's trust, it's me," Korra replied. "Ever since Kuvira kicked my butt, no one even wants me around."

"Korra, of course we want you around," Rodimus reassured.

"And Bolin, you're not an idiot," Mako added. "You were just doing what you thought was right."

"Aw, I love you guys," Bolin replied. "And I really want a hug again." With that, the three humans embraced each other once more while the three Autobots smiled at the sight.

* * *

><p>While that was going on, Jinora continued to search for the tour group in the wilds. She came across a broken camera and picked it up to get a good look at it, only to hear the slithering of one of the vines. She quickly airbended herself off the ground to avoid an attack from the vine before landing on top of one of the buildings. However, the vine continued to try to grab her before she opened her suit and airbender herself off the roof, flying in between buildings as more vines tried to get to her. One of them tried to catch her in front of her, only for her to lower herself to dodge it. She then resumed flying, only for three vines to catch her and pull her back down to the ground. As she tried to free herself, more vines wrapped around her, making escape impossible and leaving her with only one thing to do.<p>

* * *

><p>Outside City Hall, Korra, Rodimus, Mako and Arcee were discussing something when Jinora's spirit appeared before them.<p>

"Korra! The vines!" she exclaimed. "They're taking me! Help!" The four of them, clearly shocked, could do nothing as Jinora disappeared.

* * *

><p>The four of them met back in the front of entrance of the wilds as Lin and Prowl were adressing their Elite Guard colleagues while a cordon was set up.<p>

"Get everyone out of here!" Prowl ordered as Korra, Mako, Rodimus and Arcee ran to him and Lin. "Put up a perimeter, cancel all tours and get ahold of Tenzin." The policemen dispersed as Korra and her friends made it to the two of them.

"We got to get in there and find Jinora," Korra stated.

"I don't think anyone should be going in there right now," Lin replied.

"I know I'm not the old Avatar I used to be, but I can do this," Korra argued. As Lin thought over Korra's request, a vine shot out of the wilds, snaring itself on a light cable that was dangling from the entrance before smashing into a building and retreating.

"Be careful," Lin said to Korra before she ran into the wilds. Rodimus, Arcee and Mako were about to follow, only for more vines, ones that glew dark purple, to block the entrance, much to everyone else's shock.

* * *

><p>Now seperrated from the others, Korra attempted to firebend at the vines, only for them to rematerialize as they disintegrated. Out of options at the moment, she then began to look for Jinora and the others.<p>

"Jinora!" she called. "Hello? Anyone?" Suddenly, a creaking noise could be heard. Korra turned to the source of the noise, a window pane, before vines, glowing dark purple, suddenly shot out of it. Korra immediately airbended at them, only for more to come from behind and grab Korra's arms and legs, suspending her in the air. She tried to free herself when suddenly...

"Do you know me, descendant of Avatar Wan?" Unicron's voice asked before vines began to come together in front of Korra, forming the shape of Unicron much to her shock.

"Unicron," she growled.

"Good," Unicron responded before advancing towards Korra as she preparred for him to try to finish her, only for him to stop and do nothing.

"What are you doing?" Korra asked.

"I come to you not to attack you Avatar, but rather to present an opportunity to you," Unicron answered, much to Korra's confusion.

"I think that dark energon is getting to your brain," she remarked.

"Of course," Unicron replied, obviously not one for jokes. "Dark energon is my blood."

"Wh-whatever, just tell me what you want," Korra responded.

"I want you to join me," Unicron answered, only for Korra to chuckle slightly.

"If it's not dark energon getting into your brain it sure is something," Korra remarked. "What makes you think I would join you?"

"Why shouldn't you?" Unicron asked. "You saw how everyone attempted to hold you back. You saw how they discussed their plans for the one called Kuvira without notifying you, yet discussed this with that foolish prince of their's, did you not? Almost as if you were a mere child?"

"I might not have agreed with what they did, but it wasn't like that," Korra answered. "They only thought of what was best for me."

"Did they?" Unicron asked as he began walking around Korra in a circle. "Yet Tenzin was more than comfortable with sending children on their journey to find you."

"T-the other airbenders were scattered across the globe," Korra argued with a hint of uncertainty in her voice. "He didn't have much else of a choice."

"Don't bother denying it!" Unicron shot back. "You are being used. They only allowed you in these wilds out of desperation while they skulk about outside. The cowards have weighed the value of you and found it worth nothing."

"No, you're lying!" Korra shouted.

"Oh, I think not," Unicron responded. "But you don't have to be held back anymore. Join me, and together, we can show these wretches just what you are capable of." Korra still had a look of uncertainty in ger eyes. True, she felt like she had been held back, but she knew that they were only doing this because they cared about her and didn't want to see her get hurt.

"Never..." Korra growled. "I'll never turn my back on these people, no matter what they do. I know in my heart that they care about me, and would never use me."

"Now that is a pitty," Unicron replied as he stood in front of her. "Then tell me, Korra, how do you choose to DIE?" With that, his hands began glowing purple, only for Korra to turn into her techno-organic form, freeing herself before leaping at Unicron as lightning came from his hands and got out her sword. With one powerful thrust, she jabbed it into Unicron, causing him to yell out in pain and thrash around as the spirit vines around him went into a frenzy. Wondering what she had done to cause this, she shook it off for now and ran towards a nearby abandoned building to hide. She then earthbended a hole in the wall and stepped inside before closing the hole before any vines could come through. It was then that she saw what was inside the building. A cluster of green, luminescent pods hanging from the ceiling. Curious, she advanced to the pods and saw human silhouettes encased inside. Korra then placed a hand on one of the pods, which became translucent, revealing Jinora's sleeping form and causing Korra's eyes to widen with realization.

'Jinora and the others,' she thought. 'Their spirits are trapped in the Spirit World.' Knowing she couldn't get them out without provoking the vines, she began to bend the water on the floor, attempting the spirit purification technique, but as the water glowed gold, nothing happened, causing Korra to grunt with frustration as the water crashed back onto the floor.

'Maybe if I meditate into the Spirit World, I can free them,' she thought before sitting down in the lotus position and began meditating with her eyes closed. But when she opened them, she found herself standing in a canyon, much to her confusion.

"Wait...this isn't the Spirit World," she said before a gust of air caught her attention. She then turned around, and to her shock, saw Zaheer floating in the air.

"Zaheer!" she exclaimed. "No!" Zaheer then bended two gusts of wind at her, causing her to be knocked backwards. She tried to retaliate with a fire blast only for her to drop her arm, clutching it with pain as she fell to her knees.

"You can't fight me AND the poison," Zaheer said.

"No, I got it out," Korra responded as she looked up with despair.

"You'll never get it out!" Zaheer replied before airbending once more, the air encircling Korra as it began to suffocate her before she found herself back in the Material World, sweating with perspiration dotting her arms and head. At this point, she had had enough of Zaheer haunting her memories and knew what she needed to do.

* * *

><p>Afterward, she met back at the entrance with Mako, Arcee, Rodimus and Tenzin.<p>

"I want to face Zaheer," Korra said to Tenzin.

"Korra, he's too dangerous," Tenzin argued. "Even when he's locked up, he can't be trusted."

"I need to if I want to save Jinora and the others," Korra stated. "There's no other way."

"There is another way," Tenzin responded. "I'm calling your father. He can lead an expedition into the Spirit World from the Southern Portal."

"You've lost faith in me too, haven't you?" Korra asked in a downcast manner. "No one thinks I'm capable of anything anymore."

"It's not that at all," Tenzin answered.

"I know I can do this," Korra softly pleaded.

"I'm just so worried for Jinora," Tenzin replied. "I can't imagine if something happened to you too"

"Tenzin, please," Korra responded as she rested a hand on Tenzin's arm. "I'll be okay." Thinking it over, Tenzin looked to the side and shut his eyes.

"Zaheer's imprisoned deep in the mountains outside the city," Tenzin stated. "I'll call Cerebros and get you clearance."

"Thank you," Korra replied as she embraced her mentor.

* * *

><p>Back at the Earth Empire, as Tarantulas stood in the middle of his cell, he could hear the doors open, turning to see two mechasuits advancing towards him, one of them holding a plate of energon cubes.<p>

"You know the drill traitor," one of the soldiers inside the suit that held Tarantulas' dinner said.

"Just another minute please," Tarantulas replied, neither of the guards seeing him getting the small energon pick Slipstream gave him from his mouth. He then advanced towards the guards, the pick in between two of his fingers and out of their sight.

"Evening," he said.

"Down on the floor," the second guard ordered, to which Tarantulas responded by placing his back against the wall and sitting down on the floor, moving his arms between the bars of his cell. The second mechasuit then kneeled down and cuffed Tarantulas with stasis cuffs.

"Open the door," the guard inside then said to the other, failing to see Tarantulas begin to pick the lock as the other mechasuit opened the door, allowing them both inside. One of them then placed the energon cubes on the table, only to notice Tarantulas smirking in a sinister manner.

"What are you so happy about?" he asked as he advanced to him and was about to punch him, only for Tarantulas to swing the stasis cuffs at his arm while he latched the other side onto the bar.

"HE'S LOOSE!" the guard inside shouted, causing the other suit to charge at him, only for the legs of Tarantulas' spider mode to impale the armor, straight into the guard inside before ripping it and the occupant in half. The trapped mechasuit then tried to fire lightning at him, only for the stasis cuffs to shut his weapons down, rendering him powerless as Tarantulas tore the suit open, laughing sinisterly as the guard screamed in fright.

* * *

><p>As Tarantulas went up the elevator, he found Thundercracker and Slipstream waiting for him with a slew of dead Earth Empire guards down the hall once the doors opened.<p>

"Just you two?" Tarantulas asked.

"We couldn't convince Blackarachnia, Skywarp or Blitzwing to leave, and no one knows where Waspinator is," Slipstream answered. "Just be lucky you have us."

"What do you know of Kuvira's plans?" Tarantulas asked.

"She's gonna attack New Iacon once the weapons are online," Thundercracker answered, causing Tarantulas to smirk sinisterly.

"Excellent," he replied.

* * *

><p>Later that day, Kuvira had been informed of the situation and wasn't thrilled to find the corpses of her guards in Tarantulas' cell or her prisoner and two of her soldiers gone.<p>

"What are your orders?" a stormtrooper asked.

"I want them found," Kuvira bluntly answered. "Do what you wish to Slipstream and Thundercracker, but bring Tarantulas back alive." The stormtrooper then bowed before exiting as Kuvira seethed with rage slightly, fearing everything could be falling apart. She then shrugged those fears off, knowing she had the two weapons that would win her the war.

* * *

><p>Back at City Hall, Cerebros had arranged for a meeting with Varrick and Asami.<p>

"Thank you both for coming," Cerebros said.

"It's nice to be welcomed back with open arms," Varrick replied.

"Actually, I brought you here out of necessity," Cerebros corrected. "It's no secret I never liked you, especially after you tried to have me killed."

"Allegedly," Varrick corrected, only for Asami to scoff at that.

"Right, everything you do is 'allegedly,'" she stated. "Like when you overtook my company and had Lockdown bomb the Southern Water Tribe Cultural Center?"

"I owned that building!" Varrick argued. "A man has the right to blow up his own property!" It was then that Cerebros raised his hand up in a 'stop' gesture.

"Right now, I need you to put aside your differences," he said. "If Kuvira really is creating a super weapon, we're going to need the two brightest minds in the city working together to stop it."

"Whadya say Asami?" Varrick asked as he extended his hand out. "Partners again?" Asami simply stared at his hand for a few seconds before coming to a decision and returning the handshake.

"Fine, I'll help," she answered before suddenly twisting Varrick's hand backwards and added pressure, causing him to break out in pain and cold sweat. "But don't even think about double crossing me again."

"Ow...uh huh," Varrick nervously replied.

* * *

><p>While that was going on, Korra and Rodimus approached a prison built deep in the mountains, the door guarded by two White Lotus sentries. Both of them looked up at the tall, imposing structure as the doors slowly opened.<p>

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Rodimus asked, concerned.

"Yes," Korra answered. "I think if I see Zaheer chained up, I'll finally realize that he's not a threat anymore." With that, the two walked into the building and into an elevator along with a White Lotus sentry. As the elevator descended, Korra looked down slightly, trying to keep a look of determination when the elevator came to a stop. The doors opened to reveal two sentries standing outside a metal gate. As Korra and Rodimus got out, the sentries began to slowly bend the gate upwards.

"Approach the wall," one of the sentries said. Korra responded by walking through the gate in front of another metal gate. Rodimus was about to follow when Korra turned to him.

"No," she said. "I need to do this alone." All Rodimus could do was watch with a concerned look on his face as the gate closed while Korra narrowed her eyes with determination. The gate in front of her then began to open, revealing a cavern filled with emerald crystals, and Zaheer, suspended in the air in a lotus position, his hair and beard having grown back in the last three years and chains on each of his limbs.

"I figured you would show up sooner or later," he said calmly with his eyes closed. "You must really be in trouble if you came all the way down here to see me."

"I came here to look you in the eye and tell you that you have no power over me," Korra replied with tranquil fury and steadfast determination. "I will no longer be scared of you." Suddenly, Zaheer's eyes opened before he dashed forward, causing Korra to dash back slightly in fear before the chains caused Zaheer to stop right in front of her before he laughed heartily.

"I guess it didn't work," he said with a menacing grin as Korra backed way fearfully. "You still seem scared."

"This was a mistake," Korra responded as she turned away.

"I knolw why you're here," Zaheer stated as he stood up straight, causing Korra to stop in her tracks.

"You don't know anything about me!" she lashed out.

"You can't go into the Spirit World," Zaheer stated, causing Korra to turn to him in shock. "I spend most of my time in the Spirit World, and it's well-known that the Avatar's spirit hasn't been there for a few years."

"You can meditate into the Spirit World from here?" Korra asked. "Doesn't feel very spiritually charged."

"This is your problem," Zaheer stated. "New Iacon is flowing with spiritual energy, and you can't even tap into it."

"No, my problem is you!" Korra angrily argued. "You poisoned me! You ruined me! People used to think I was unstoppable, but now they don't think I'm capable of anything!"

"Blaming me is a crutch to make you feel better, but it's not helping you recover," Zaheer responded.

"I thought seeing you face-to-face would put an end to all of this, but maybe it's time I realize I'll never be the same," Korra admitted, her voice shaking slightly.

"Neither of us are the same as before," Zaheer stated. "I learned to fly, but now I'm bound in chains. You have all the power in the world and the freedom to use it, but you choose to hold yourself down."

"I'm not holding myself down, but my powers have limits," Korra argued.

"You're wrong," Zaheer replied. "That poison should have killed you, but you were able to fight it off. You think your power has limits, I say it's limitless."

"Whatever," Korra responded dismissively. "Before, you were always talking about chaos and freedom. Then you took out the Earth Queen and created the worst dictator the Earth Kingdom has ever seen. Thanks for that!" Upon hearing that, Zaheer's eyes widen slightly in surprise before glancing down thoughtfully.

"I've heard rumors about her, but I didn't know she achieved so much power," he said. "She needs to be stopped."

"Well, I can't stop her unless I get over this block," Korra stated.

"I think I can help," Zaheer replied. "Let me lead you into the Spirit World."

"No way," Korra responded as she looked to the side, cold sweat on her face. "I can't trust you."

"Maybe not, but if you had any other options, you wouldn't be here now, would you?" Zaheer asked, causing Korra's eyes to widen with realization. "We may have been enemies once, but for now, our interests align." Korra thought over this for a few seconds, looking down to the ground while Zaheer got back into his lotus position in mid air before Korra came to a decision.

"I've come this far," she said. "What have I got to lose?" With that, she sat down in the lotus position, inhaling sharply.

"Focus on the sound of my voice, and clear your mind," Zaheer said as Korra could begin to feel the spiritual energies flow, only for her to begin cringing as memories of her fight against Zaheer came flowing back to her.

"Let it play out," Zaheer said as Korra grunted in fear and pain.

"I can't!" Korra responded, trembling.

"You can," Zaheer replied as Korra's eyebrows quivered and her jaw clenched in fear. "Accept what happened to you. Don't fear what might have been."

"I have no control!" Korra exclaimed as she saw herself falling down the eye of the air tornado.

"Don't be afraid," Zaheer replied. "Hold on!" Then, the second the memories showed Korra smashing into the ground, her eyes opened, but this time, she was in the Spirit World once more, finding herself in the meadow with gringko-like trees behind her.

"I made it..." she said, still fairly shocked and finding Zaheer standing in front of her as she got back on her feet. "And you lead me here. Do you know where Jinora and the others are?"

"No, but you do," Zaheer answered as his apparation faded away and Korra's body and eyes began glowing blue, Raava's symbol shining on her torso much to her glee.

"Raava, I missed you," she said. "Where have you been?"

"I have always been inside you," Raava answered from within her.

"Can you help me find Jinora?" Korra asked. She could then feel the wind whistle as she was quickly transported through the landscape, past a barren land until she found herself in a dark forest, in front of a sphere containing Jinora and the tour group's souls.

"How do I release their spirits?" Korra asked.

"You must bend the energy within," Raava answered.

"But I'm powerless in the Spirit World," Korra stated as she looked down at her hands.

"No, you're most powerful here," Raava stated. "In the Spirit World, you're connected to all the spiritual energy." Korra then placed her hand on the sphere, its surface glowing translucent as her eyes closed in concentration. Then they opened, glowing in the Avatar State as the sphere began glowing golden and began to dissipate, the spirits inside gradually floating upward, making their way home.

* * *

><p>Back at the pods in the Spirit Wilds, they slowly began to melt away, Jinora being the first to be freed as she opened her eyes and took a deep breath.<p>

* * *

><p>Outside the wilds, the vines slowly began to be pushed apart like a curtain and Jinora rushed towards her father happily as the tour group walked out of the wilds.<p>

"Dad!" Jinora called out, catching Tenzin's attention before she jumped into his arms.

"I'm so glad you're safe," Tenzin said. "What happened? How did you get out?"

"Korra saved us," Jinora answered with a smile, which Tenzin returned.

* * *

><p>Back at the prison, Korra and Rodimus began to walk out as the doors slowly closed.<p>

"So, how are you feeling?" Rodimus asked.

"I feel whole again," Korra answered. "I feel good."

"Do you think you're finally able to forget about what Zaheer did to you?" Rodimus asked.

"No, but I am finally able to accept what happened, and I think that's gonna make me stronger," Korra answered, smiling up at him.

* * *

><p>While that was going on, at Air Temple Island, Lin, Opal, Windblade, Flareup, Moonracer, Firestar, Dinobot and Grimlock were getting ready to depart, Lin and Opal placing their supplies onto Opal's air bison.<p>

"Kuvira has a prison nearby an abandoned town where the Dinobots are being kept," Dinobot said to Opal. "I am willing to bet that is where your mother and ELita-1 are." Suddenly, Opal turned to see Bolin and Blaster rushing towards her, Bolin out of his Earth Empire uniform and in a brown jacket.

"Where are you going?" Bolin asked.

"We've got some family business to take care of," Opal answered, turning away.

"All right, listen, before you go, I just want to tell you that I understand how you feel," Bolin replied. "I know there's nothing I could do or no big gesture that can make up for all my mistakes, but that doesn't mean I'm gonna stop trying to win you back because...I love you." Opal reacted by glancing to him sadly before looking away with a faint blush in her cheeks.

"Thanks for saying all of that," Opal replied. "You know...there is one thing you could do to win me back."

"What is it!? Yes, I'll do anything!" Bolin replied enthusiastically.

"Come on a secret mission with us," Opal answered.

"Where to?" Bolin asked.

"The Earth Empire," Opal answered seriously. We're going to rescue my mom, Elita and the other Dinobots." Hearing this, Bolin had a look of surprise on his face before his expression changed to stoic determination.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Megatron was leading a massive army out of Zaofu that consisted of thousands of Eradicon clones of Tankor, Thrust and Jetstorm, Ripclaw and all of his followers, when he saw Tarantulas in his motorcycle mode as well as Slipstream and Thundercracker in their jet modes approach him. Megatron then raised his fist upward, causing his army to stop in their tracks as Tarantulas, Slipstream and Thundercrasker transformed into their robot modes.<p>

"Kuvira is sending her army to New Iacon once their weapons are operational my lord," Tarantulas reported. "I suspect they'll be there once we arrive." Megatron then smirked evily before turning to his army.

"Humans! Autobots! Maximals! New Iacon will be their tomb!" he shouted before resuming marching. "TO WAR!" As he marched, his army let out a battle cry as they marched as well towards New Iacon.

* * *

><p>*QUE LEGEND OF KORRA ENDING THEME*<p> 


	10. Code of the Warriors

**DISCLAIMER: Transformers is owned by Hasbro and Legend of Korra is owned by Nickelodeon.**

* * *

><p><strong>CREDIT FOR THE SCENE WITH WASPINATOR GOES TO MY FRIEND WHO WROTE A FEW OF THE CHAPTERS IN AVATAR CHRONICLES.<strong>

* * *

><p>New Iacon Chronicles: The Advent of Unicron<p>

Chapter 10: Code of the Warriors

* * *

><p>Over at New Iacon City Hall, Varrick and Asami had finally thought of an invention that would help combat against Kuvira and Megatron's forces. Inside, Cerebros sat at his desk while Asami, Varrick and Knock Out stood in front of him. Behind the three of them stood Korra, Rodimus, Mako, Arcee, Tenzin, Bumblebee and Wu.<p>

"The borders are secure and troops are guarding the rail lines into the city," Cerebros reported. "So, what have you two come up with to fend off Kuvira and Megatron?"

"I've created different versions of my father's armor designs since after we defeated Zarak, and I've even constructed prototypes for just such an occasion," Asami answered as she laid out multiple blueprints. "There are forty-two designs here, each designed to handle different situations. They'll all be controlled by a-"

"And where do the spirit rays come out?" Cerebros asked as he observed the blueprints.

"They don't have spirit rays," Varrick sternly answered. "I'm telling you what I told Kuvira, that technology should not be used!"

"But it's already being used by Kuvira," Cerebros argued.

"It was Kuvira's harvesting of the vines in the swamp that caused the New Iacon vines to go crazy and grab all those people," Korra retaliated.

"You have a better idea?" Cerebros asked.

"Maybe since the spirits love New Iacon so much, I can convince them to help us defend it somehow," Korra answered before Wu approached Cerebros.

"Okay, maybe while the weapon geniuses and the Avatar are getting ready for battle, we should be evacuating the ordinary citizens so that if Kuvira or Megatron attacks, they won't get hurt," he suggested, surprising Cerebros.

"That's...actually a good idea," Cerebros replied. "Prince Wu, you work with the Elite Guard to coordinate getting people out of the city. Now everyone get to it. I need daily updates." With that, everyone, minus Varrick, bowed to Cerebros. Seeing everyone bow, Varrick soon followed.

Afterward, as everyone left the office, Mako and Arcee were talking to Wu about his suggestion.

"Nice job in there," Mako said. "You're starting to act like the kind of king I'd like to work for."

"Thanks," Wu replied before raising his hand up by the side of his mouth to whisper to the two of them. "And if Korra buys this "man of the people" thing, I might still get to date her." Hearing this caused Mako to look at him in disappointment while Arcee slapped her forehead.

"Always have to ruin it, don't you?" Arcee asked.

"What?" Wu asked. "Come on! Why do you think guys do anything great? To pick up girls. Every work of art, every song, every city evacuation. All for the ladies." All Mako and Arcee did though was look at him with disgust.

* * *

><p>*QUE TRANSFORMERS PRIME OPENING THEME*<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back on Air Temple Island, Ikki was sitting on the temple's steps, watching Meelo and Bulkhead target practicing together on some make-shift Megatron dummies. Since the battle of Zaofu, Meelo and Bulkhead had bonded. The hulking Autobot enjoyed spending time with Meelo, but also kept him out of trouble from annoying his sisters and Meelo thought that Bulkhead was simply the coolest Autobot ever. As she watched the two play together, Ikki began to think back to Waspinator and started to wonder where he was now. She refused to believe that he was a bad bot and would still work for the likes of Kuvira. Then again, everyone thought Demolisher had reformed and that ended up being a total lie. However, Ikki had a feeling that the Predacon wasn't truly as evil as everyone else thought. Just then, she heard a sound far off from the distant, a faint buzzing sound could heard from a distant. Soon the sound grew louder, getting the attention of several other occupants of the island.<p>

"What's making all that racket?" Meelo asked.

"It sounds like a bug," Bumblebee answered as he, Jinora and Tenzin approached them. "And there's only one bug I know who makes that sound."

"And here he comes!" Bulkhead stated as he pointed out to the horizon. Sure enough, the buzzing sound was indeed Waspinator, who was currently flying alone toward Air Temple Island in his beast mode, appearing to have sustained minor damage to himself. He had Blitzwing to thank for that. While Ikki couldn't be happier at the sight before, her family and the Autobots didn't quite share her joy.

"What's that bug-brain up to?" Bulkhead asked.

"I don't know and I don't care" Bumblebee answered as he got his stingers ready. "He's going down!"

"Wait Bumblebee, don't!" Ikki pleaded. However Bumblebee didn't hear her and fired his stinger blasts at the poor Predacon once he was close enough, causing him to crash-land on the island. As he laid smoldering on the ground, Waspinator transformed back to his robot mode as he attempted to get back to his feet, but just as he stood up, Bulkhead knocked him back down with a swing of his wrecking ball to the bug's head.

"Can't Waspinator go anywhere without being beaten to scrap?" Waspinator whined.

"Don't get up," Bumblebee warned fiercely as he got his stingers ready for another blast.

"Waspinator not come to fight Bumble-Bot!" Waspinator replied in fear of getting hit again.

"Leave this island now!" Tenzin ordered as he, Jinora and Meelo got into a fighting stance.

"Wait, don't hurt him!" Ikki begged as she got in-between her family and Waspinator. "He hasn't done anything wrong!"

"Except for helping that psycho-glitch Kuvira!" Bulkhead shouted back. "I say we squash him and get it over with!"

"No! Waspinator leave Kuvira! Leave Earth Empire! Flew for days while avoiding kiss-butt and three-heads!" Waspinator explained. "Came to New Iacon to find Ikki-Bot! Waspinator swear!"

"What do you want with my daughter?" Tenzin asked sharply.

"Because he's my friend dad!" Ikki answered. "If it weren't for Waspinator, we'd have never found Korra."

"Is that true?" Tenzin asked Jinora.

"Well he just pointed us in the right direction," she replied. "But he kidnapped Ikki first!"

"Waspinator sorry, but Waspinator and Ikki-Bot friends now!" Waspinator responded "Ikki-Boy only friend Waspinator have."

"Can we let him stay with us dad, please?" Ikki asked her farther. "He's got nowhere else to go and didn't Optimus and grandpa Aang always say that everyone has the capacity for good?" Tenzin mulled it over in his head. True he didn't like the idea of having a Predacon around the island—let alone his daughter, but then again both Dinobot and Knock Out where once on the side of evil, now they had become close allies. Even Lord Zuko tried to kill his farther in their younger years before they became the best of friends. And besides, Waspinator was more of a danger to himself then anyone else. He knew his child could handle herself in case his motives where less than pure.

"Alright fine, he can stay," he finally said.

"What!?" everyone else, minus Ikki and Waspinator asked in shock.

"You can't be serious Tenzin!" Bumblebee argued.

"Ikki believes that Waspinator has truly left the Earth Empire," Tenzin responded. "I'd say we should at least give him the benefit of the doubt."

"Aw I wanted to beat him up!" Meelo complained.

"Yes! Thank you Daddy! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Ikki cheered as she hugged her farther tightly. She then looked over to her new friend and now guardian with a big smile, to which he smiled back. Or at least a kind of smiled with his mandibles.

"Come on Waspinator, let's go make you a Maximal!" she said. "Primal's in the city helping to set up defenses with Cerebros, lets go talk to him." With that, Waspinator turned back into his wasp mode and allowed Ikki to climb onto his back before taking off into the city.

"What am I going to tell Pema?" Tenzin asked himself, thinking of how to break the news their child was now friends with a former Predacon.

* * *

><p>While that was going on, in a factory on a barren land, Baatar Jr., Zhu-Li and a group of scientists were getting ready to test the first of the Earth Empire's spirit vine weapons: an enormous cannon that stood above rail traks.<p>

"All right everybody, let's test the power core," Baatar Jr. said as the scientists began taking notes and Blackarachnia and Depth Charge picked up a spirit vine capsule from a shelf. "I want everything in order for the full demonstration for Kuvira tomorrow. Load the energy capsule." With that, Blackarachnia and Depth Charge lowered the capsule onto a loading track and pushed it into the cannon.

"Zhu-Li, initalize phase one," Baatar Jr. ordered. Zhu-Li, over at the controls, then pushed a red lever upwards, causing the capsule to glow purple and for energy to glow from within the barrel. All of a sudden, alarms began to blare out.

"There's a problem with the condenser," Zhu-Li reported. "It's backing up!"

"Shut it down," Baatar Jr. ordered with annoyance. Zhu-Li then pulled the lever down, but nothing happened.

"I can't!" Zhu-Li replied. "The override isn't working. Everyone needs to evacuate! This thing is going to blow!"

"Everyone get out! Now!" Baatar Jr. shouted, causing the scientists, Blackarachnia and Depth Charge to jump over the railings and out of the cannon while Baatar Jr. opened a panel on the cannon, reaching into the circuitry.

"Come on Baatar, it's too late!" Zhu-Li pleaded, only for Baatar Jr. to grab something, causing the cannon to shut down and for energy the spirit vine was giving out to fade. Suddenly, Baatar Jr. noticed something in the power box. A broken channeling ring. Angered, he pulled it out and showed it to everyone inside the factory.

"This channeling ring was cracked," he stated. "That's what caused the reaction to overload. Now we're taking this whole thing apart tonight and checking everything! Nothing is too small. This has to be ready by tomorrow." As Baatar Jr. was shouting to them, Depth Charge was cursing him and Kuvira inside his cortex. He knew that Kuvira was taking things too far, building weapons of mass destruction, and he knew Sideswipe was thinking the same. So why not do what the other Autobots did and leave? Simple. Revenge. Especially knowing both Soundwave and Rampage were with Megatron. Suddenly, the thought of Rampage caused him to flash back to the day that caused him to join Kuvira in the first place.

* * *

><p><em>Depth Charge, Airazor and Tigatron were walking through a dark forest, having heard reports of Predacon activity in the <em>_area. They were ordered to bring any Pred to New Iacon alive, but Depth Charge couldn't promise that, especially if Rampage __was among them._

_"I'd forgotten what beauty this planet offers," Tigatron stated._

_"Just stay close Tigatron, and don't show even a hint of fear," Depth Charge advised. "His spark feeds on terror."_

_"Oh calm your circuits Depth Charge," Airazor replied, causing Depth Charge to turn to her and glare at her. "Even if we __do find crab legs, he'll live to regret what he's done."_

_"Oh, I regret everything, my sweet," a voice all too familiar to Depth Charge responded, causing the three of them to turn __to see Rampage in his robot mode slowly advancing to them, chuckling sinisterly. Immediately, Depth Charge ran to him, __trying to smash him with the wings of his manta mode, only for Rampage to grab it and toss him against a tree before kicking __him in his gut. Tigatron immediately responded by getting out his blaster and firing it at Rampage while Airazor transformed __into her hawk mode and flew upwards before diving down towards the Predacon. However, Rampage saw this and grabbed her before __tossing her at Tigatron, sending them both to the ground as Airazor transformed into her robot mode. Rampage then began to __advance to them, only for Depth Charge to get up and tackle him to the ground. Rampage then kicked him off of him and fired __his blasters at Depth Charge, only for him to shield himself with the wings of his manta mode and get out his own blaster, __blasting the guns off of Rampage's hands._

_"I'll fillet you for that!" Rampage shouted, only for Tigatron to fire small missiles from small launchers on his wrists, __causing Rampage to fly backwards, only for him to transform into his tank mode and open fire at him. Tigatron responded __by immediately jumping out of the way and taking cover behind some rocks._

_"Playtime's over pussycat," Rampage said as he began cackling madly, only for Depth Charge to jump at him and try to divert __his fire away from Tigatron. However, Rampage simply transformed into his robot mode and tossed him aside, causing his __head to hit a tree and knock him into stasis. Rampage then continued to advance to Tigatron, readying the legs of his crab __mode to stab him, only for an onslaught of missiles to send him flying away from him. Tigatron looked up to see Airazor __in her robot mode flying to him and landing in front of him._

_"Tigatron?" she asked as she helped him up._

_"I'm alright, no internal damage," he replied. "That's one of my nine lives I owe you." Airazor simply smiled at what he __said, but this tender moment was quickly interrupted by Rampage jumping at both of them in his crab mode, pinning them __to the ground with his claws before transforming into his robot mode, keeping his hands as claws to ensure they don't escape, __before stabbing them in the chassis with the legs of his crab mode, causing them to yell out in pain._

_"Mmmm, yes," Rampage said. "Let it grow. Let the pain consume your circuitry. Feel it. Feel it! Feel the pain!" He then began __to laugh maniacally as Tigatron and Airazor struggled to free themselves before Airazor reached out to Tigatron._

_"Tigatrooon!" she grunted as Tigatron reached out to her, both of them grunting and screaming in agony._

_"Airazor!" Tigatron shouted while Rampage only continued to laugh at their pain as the crab legs dug deeper into their __sparks. "Wherever we go...my spark...will...find your's!"_

_"A-and mine...your's!" Airazor responded as their hands finally met, but it was at that moment that Rampage finally pulled __their sparks out, causing them to die in just a few seconds. It was at this moment that Depth Charge finally awakened, only __to see Rampage laughing at their corpses._

_"Ta-ta, Maximals," he mocked before Depth Charge yelled out in horror and rage before charging towards Rampage, only for __laser blasts to stop him in his tracks. He looked over to see Inferno and Quickstrike running towards him, firing at him. __Knowing he couldn't win this fight, all he did was lock Optics at Rampage and glare straight into them._

_"I will make you PAY for this X..." he growled before transforming into his flight mode and flying off._

* * *

><p>As the memories ended, he noticed that he was the only one in the factory, for everyone else had left, not even noticing him just standing there as the memories came flooding back to him. He then looked over at the cannon and glared at it, knowing that he wouldn't stand by Kuvira forever. She had promised him his revenge, and once he had finally rid the Universe of that monster, he's done with her.<p>

* * *

><p>Outside the factory, Opal, Bolin and Lin were flying on Opal's bison, Juicy, under the cover of a mountain range before landing behind a few columns of rock where Blaster, Windblade, Moonracer, Flareup, Firestar, Dinobot and Grimlock were waiting.<p>

"Okay, there's the factory," Bolin said as he peeked from behind the columns before they ran out of the columns and towards the factory, hiding behind crates to maintain their cover. Lin then metalbended the wall open before everyone quietly ran into the opening. Lin then bended the wall back into place before a patrolling mechasuit walked by. Now inside, everyone ducked behind more crates that were nearby the cannon, granting them a good look at it.

"Whoa...that is one big cannon," Blaster stated before Lin slammed her foot to the ground, sensing what was underneath.

"I think I know where Su and Elita are," Lin stated. "There's a cavern a few stories down. It seems empty, but it's heavily guarded. They must have them in some kind of suspended prison so Su can't use her earthbending." Suddenly, the doors in front of the cannon opened.

"Quick, hide!" Dinobot silently advised as they quickly hid behind the crates while the doors revealed Kuvira, along with Blitzwing and Skywarp, along with a couple of mechs. Once the sunlight illuminated the room, it was revealed that some of the veins on Kuvira's neck were glowing dark purple, no doubt due to the dark energon she had been injecting herself with. Seeing Kuvira, Dinobot got out his sword, only for Flareup to stop him.

"You really wanna give us away lizard-breath?" she whispered sternly.

"This is our one chance to take her out," Dinobot growled, only for Grimlock to grab him before he could advance further.

"There'll be another time," he growled back. "Right now let's just focus on saving everyone." Dinobot simply glared at Grimlock before putting his sword away while Baatar Jr., along with everyone who were at the failed demonstration, now joined by Sideswipe, approached her from outside.

"I didn't expect you until tomorrow," Baatar Jr. stated as his fiancee admired the weapon.

"I just wanted to check in to make sure everything was on track," Kuvira replied. "It looks wonderful."

"We've had a few minor malfunctions, but we should be ready for the test tomorrow," Blackarachnia responded, causing Kuvira to turn with a slight frown before approaching Zhu-Li.

"You've been working on this the entire time, Zhu-Li," she stated with a glare. "What do you think the problem is?"

"It's a very complex machine," Zhu-Li answered, glancing down. "There are bound to be some bugs to work out."

"But you're doing everything you can to fix those, correct?" Kuvira asked.

"Of course your Eminence," Zhu-Li answered with a bow while Opal, Bolin, Lin and the Autobots were listening in on the conversation.

"She's lying," Lin stated, having sensed her heartbeat, causing Bolin to smile at that statement while Kuvira turned to her scientific crew.

"Tell the troops and factory workers to attend tomorrow's demonstration," she ordered. "I want them all to witness this incredible new weapon in action."

* * *

><p>After leaving the factory silently, the group met back to the columns of rocks where Juicy landed.<p>

"We should be thinking of a way to take out Kuvira while we have the chance," Opal stated.

"I agree," Dinobot replied. "Or at the very least destroy the cannon. She could take over New Iacon with that kind of firepower."

"I didn't come here to destroy a cannon," Grimlock growled. "I came here to save my teammates and help save Su and Elita."

"Either way, it'll take everything we have just to get out alive," Firestar stated.

"Hmm, Kuvira wants every single one of her people to see the weapon test tomorrow, so the factory will be mostly empty then," Bolin said, thinking with a hand on his chin. "That's our best chance to free Su without being spotted."

"Good thinking Bolin," Opal replied with a smile.

"I don't know," Grimlock responded. "Sounded more like an exaguration to me. She'll at least have the other Dinobots guarded. She may be a power hungry psychopath, but she's not stupid. Either way, tomorrow I'm busting in there and tearing through any of her flunkies to get to my men."

"Well have fun getting yourself captured then," Moonracer remarked.

"Negative," Dinobot interrupted. "It would provide a great distraction for the rest of us to rescue Su. Besides, I've followed Grimlock into battle against the Northern Water Tribe. It will take more than a few foot soldiers and mechasuits to stop him."

"Then it's settled," Lin stated. "We'll make our move tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Back at New Iacon, Korra was walking through the Spirit Wilds, hoping to find some spirits that were willing to help her. She then saw a small, yellow spirit perched on the top of a walkway and waved at it.<p>

"Excuse me, spirit? Can I talk to-" she said, only for the spirit to fade away. "-and you're gone." However, when she turned around, she saw more and more spirits fading away.

"Just like all the other spirits," she said to herself before knowing exactly what they were doing. "They're abandoning the city."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Bolin, Opal, Lin and the Autobots had set up camp. Bolin, Blaster and Opal were talking with Dinobot and Grimlock about their plans for tomorrow and the four femmebots were target practicing with some rocks, leaving only Lin sitting on a rock, drinking a cup of tea, in deep thought and anger. But not just at Kuvira. Even though she had nothing but contempt for her, there was one she hated even more than her. Shockwave. She remembered all that her mother told her that he had done when she first became Chief of Police and was warned about him, just in case she were to ever encounter him. Everything he had done after the Decepticons' defeat in the Hundred Year War was nothing but make her mother and her friends' lives a living hell. First he had located the tomb of Monk Gyatso, Aang's father figure before he was frozen in the ice, and destroyed it and the remains. Then he had a bomb set off in the Southern Water Tribe, killing dozens including Katara and Sokka's father Hakoda. Afterward he abducted Suki and surgically altered her body to where she and Sokka could never have children. In the process of abducting her, Ty-Lee and the other Kyoshi Warriors attempted to stop him, only for him to shoot at them, killing two of them and causing a pillar to crush Ty-Lee's lower body, paralyzing her from the waist down for the rest of her life. Then he had a Pretender bot sneak into the Fire Nation and poison a cup of tea Fire Lady Mai was drinking. She survived, but at the time, she was pregnant with her second child, and the poison ended up killing the fetus. But it was the final thing that he had done that truly began the rivalry between Shockwave and the Bei Fong family. The day he took his father, Kanto, before Lin was even born.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Having blacked out after his satomobile was ambushed by Pretender bots, Kanto awakened to find himself being sustained by <em>_wooden slabs against a wall, inside a lab that had blood stains everywhere, before hearing footsteps. He weakly turned to __see Shockwave advancing to him, carrying four needles of his Extremis steroid that he used in the Hundred Year War._

* * *

><p><em>Soon afterward, Toph, now two months pregnant, kicked the door to Shockwave's lab down with a look of rage in her eyes. <em>_Determined to find her husband, she slammed her foot down to sense everything inside the lab. Any inhuman lifeforms could __not be sensed, determining that whoever did this was already long gone, but she could sense that a human was in the lab, __and he was alive. Quickly, she dashed to where she sensed the human, only for her eyes to widen in pure terror. Kanto was __still braced against the wall, all of his veins in his body and orifices on his face glowing a hellish orange._

_"Kanto!" Toph shouted in horror as she attempted to bend the braces, only to realize that they were made of wood, when __Kanto began to speak to her._

_"Kill...me..." he weakly pleaded. "Kill...me..."_

_"No...no Kanto, I'm getting you out of here," Toph argued. "We'll find a way to fix this."_

_"It's...too late..." Kanto replied. "He placed a chip into my head that'll take effect soon...He'll force me to kill you __and our child if you don't end me..."_

_"Who is 'he?'" Toph asked._

_"S-Sh-Shockwave..." Kanto answered._

_"There has to be another way," Toph responded, tears swelling in her eyes. "Our child needs its father."_

_"There isn't any other way..." Kanto responded before his eyes began to shut in pain, the wood beginning to crack and burn. __"It's happening Toph! Do it!" Toph hesitantly readied her cables before shutting her eyes tightly, not wanting to see what __she was about to do._

_"I love you Kanto," she softly said._

_"I love you too Toph..." Kanto weakly replied before Toph suddenly bended the cables to Kanto's heart, causing him to die __in a few seconds. Once it was done, Toph screamed out in rage and began destroying everything she saw, swearing that she __would make Shockwave pay for all he had done._

* * *

><p>That rage was then passed onto her daughter after Shockwave ended up killing her. That monster had forced her to have never known her own father on top of taking both her mother and Ironhide away from her. She swore that she would soon ensure that no one would have to suffer at the hands of that monster ever again.<p>

* * *

><p>The next morning, the doors to the factory opened, allowing the cannon, with Kuvira, Baatar Jr. and Zhu-Li standing near the controls, to move down the track, pointing it at an abandoned town. As it continued to move, Opal landed on a roof top nearby with a radio in hand.<p>

"The test is about to start," she whispered. "They're going to blow up that empty town we flew over yesterday. You're clear to go."

* * *

><p>"Copy that," Lin replied as she, Bolin, Blaster, Windblade, Moonracer, Flareup, Firestar, Dinobot and Grimlock stood around a hole in the ground, subdued stormtroopers off to the side of them. "We're going in." With that, Grimlock set off with his sword in his hand while the others jumped down the hole.<p>

* * *

><p>As two mechasuits were guarding a doorway, all of a sudden, the wall behind them exploded, revealing Grimlock, a look of anger and rage on his face as he charged through the mechasuits and soldiers that stood in his way. Most of them attempted to run while a select few actually tried to fight back. Their fates were the same however as Grimlock swung his sword and shield at them, cleaving and bashing everyone in the room before charging through the next door.<p>

"Where are my teammates!?" he asked.

"I don't wanna die!" one of the soldiers inside a mechasuit responded in fear, only for Grimlock to grab it and stab the suit with his sword multiple times, no doubt killing the soldier inside.

"Useless!" he shouted before tossing the suit at a few stormtroopers, crushing them before continuing his rampage.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back with the others, Lin earthbended a tunnel towards where she sensed Su and Elita-1 might be. This tunnel lead them to an area where a wooden cage, containing Su and Elita-1, who was stasis cuffed, was suspended over an abyss.<p>

"The guards are on the other side of that door," Lin whispered to the others. "We'll have to be quiet." Hearing her sister's voice, Su nudged Elita-1, catching her attention as they looked down to where they were.

"Bolin, shoot me over to the cage and I can swing them back on my cable," Lin continued. "Ready?" With that, Bolin got in a bending position and slammed his leg down, allowing Lin to propel forward with a huge column of earth before landing on the cage roughly. Having heard something, a guard opened a door on the other side, glaring at the swaying cage suspiciously, but he found nothing wrong, for the hole Lin created was sealed. He simply shrugged and walked off, slamming the door shut behind him. Once he was gone, Bolin then opened the hole back up before Lin sliced the top of the cage off and sliced Elita-1's cuffs off. Elita-1 then jumped out of the cage and used boosters on her feet to propel herself to the hole while Lin grabbed her sister, however, the guard heard what had happened and opened the door.

"Huh?" was all he said before he immediately activated an alarm, causing a mechasuit to appear behind him and run out the door.

* * *

><p>Outside, before the alarm was activated, Kuvira was addressing her troops from the top of the cannon with Baatar Jr. and Zhu-Li at the controls.<p>

"Congratulations on all of your hard work," she said. "This weapon is proof that the Earth Empire is the strongest nation in the world. And believe me, this is only the beginning!" The crowd cheered in response while she turned to address Baatar Jr.

"Fire the weapon," she ordered. Baatar Jr. complied and pulled the lever upwards, causing the vine withing the energy capsule to glow, but then, the alarms started beeping once again, the machine whining loudly and going offline.

"What's wrong?" Kuvira asked.

"Probably something minor," Baatar Jr. answered as he opened the power box, smoke emerging from it. "I should be able to find the problem." What he found though caused his eyes to widen.

"The distributor pin is gone," he reported as he stood back up. "I swear I locked it in place yesterday. There's no way it could have just fallen out."

"And this could cause the entire weapon to fail?" Kuvira asked.

"It could cause it to explode," Baatar Jr. answered. Suspicious, Kuvira turned to confront Zhu-Li, storming towards her much to her shock as she backed against the control panel.

"What do you know about this?" Kuvira asked.

"Nothing," Zhu-Li answered, only for Kuvira to metalbend something from beneath Zhu-Li's cloak, which was revealed to be the distributor pin.

"You swore your loyalty to me, and I gave you a chance at greatness," Kuvira stated as she grabbed the pin, furious. "This is how you repay me!?" Zhu-Li, fearful at first, then glared at Kuvira defiantly.

"You're a monster," she answered. "I regret NOTHING." Kuvira then grabbed her by the shoulder and tossed her to Baatar Jr.

"Chain her up in the target town," Kuvira ordered. "She can see how the weapon works, up close and personal." Suddenly, alarms began to blare, catching Kuvira by surprise as she turned to some of her men.

"The prisons," she said. "Get there now!"

"Should we postpone the test?" Baatar Jr. asked.

"I didn't come all this way to stop now," Kuvira answered. "Fire when ready. I want to see that town destroyed."

* * *

><p>Back with Grimlock, he had bashed his way through another door, this time revealing a large room where ten mechasuits ran up to him. Grimlock then looked up to see Swoop suspended on the ceiling with energy binds to hold him there.<p>

"Grimlock?" he asked. "That you?"

"Swoop!" Grimlock responded. "You still function."

"Grimlock, get me outta this thing!" Swoop shouted, only for the mechasuits to charge towards him, all of them unleashing a torrent of fire, which Grimlock blocked with his shield. He then slowly advanced forward before bashing one of the mechasuits with his shield and slicing three more in half with his sword. He then transformed into his t-rex mode and stomped on one while grabbing another with his teeth and tossing it at Swoop's prison, disabling it and allowing him to transform into his dinosaur mode, flying downward.

"Whoo-hoo! That's more like it!" he said as he transformed into his robot mode and landed on another mechasuit while the last one desperately tried to get the door open as Grimlock transformed back into his robot mode.

"Where are the others?" he asked, only for the door the last mechasuit tried to open to fall on top of him, revealing Slug in his triceratops mode walking through the walkway and Sludge in his robot mode, assisting a damaged Snarl.

"Excuse me," Slug said to the mechasuit before transforming into his robot mode. "Got tired of waiting for you boss. Decided to get us out on my own." It was at that moment that Grimlock noticed the damage Snarl had taken.

"Snarl, what happened?" he asked.

"Kuvira...tortured me to get me to talk about where you might be," he weakly answered.

"He needs help Grimlock," Sludge stated.

"Sludge, get Snarl out of here," Grimlock ordered. "Swoop, Slug, you come with me."

"What for?" Swoop asked.

"We're gonna fry that bitch Kuvira," Grimlock growled.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the mechasuit fired a torrent of fire at Lin and Su, only for Lin to snap two of the ropes that suspended the prison before pushing Su down to avoid the fire while the prison swung towards the hole in the wall. The two of them jumped into it while the cage crashed against the wall bellow.<p>

"We got em!" Bolin said to Opal via the radio. "We're coming out."

* * *

><p>Outside the factory, Grimlock, Slug and Swoop crashed through one of the walls just as a sinkhole was forming in front of them. Lin, Bolin and Su cautiously peeked their heads out before everyone climbed out of the hole, Su looking to the sky with a smile as Opal descended to the group, landing on the ground before picking up a bison whistle and blowing it, causing Juicy to lift his head up from the rocks with a grunt.<p>

"Mom!" Opal said as she rushed to hug her mother before moving her head to face Bolin. "Thank you."

"Let's move," Lin said.

"Kuvira caught Zhu-Li and threw her in the town," Opal stated.

"What? No, I have to go save her," Bolin replied.

"You can't go in there kid," Lin responded. "It's suicide."

"We've been through too much together," Bolin argued. "I can't leave her. You said Zhu-Li was lying about fixing the cannon. She must have been trying to stop it."

"For all we know she could just have been covering her butt because she made a mistake," Lin retaliated.

"No, Zhu-Li doesn't make mistakes," Bolin shot back. "You guys leave. If we make it out, we'll get to the city somehow." With that, Bolin ran off.

"Bolin, wait!" Blaster called as he ran after him while Opal propelled herself onto Juicy's head with airbending and Windblade transformed into her jet mode.

"You guys get out of here," Windblade said.

"We have to go with Bolin," Opal added. With that, Juicy and Windblade flew off.

"We cannot just leave," Dinobot stated. "This is our best chance to take out Kuvira. Our choices may be our own, but now I find that we may not have any choice at all. For we are warriors." Dinobot then reached to his back and pulled out his sword while Lin readied her cables and the Autobots readied their own weapons.

"Let the battle be joined," Dinobot finished.

* * *

><p>Back at New Iacon, Korra sat in a meditative state in the meditation pavilion on Air Temple Island before finding herself in the Spirit World, in front of the Tree of Time with various spirits gathered around it.<p>

"Spirits, this is the Avatar," Korra said as she stood up. "Please, listen to me. Since I opened the portals, spirits, humans and Autobots have lived happily together in New Iacon. It's all I could have hoped for. I know you felt the effects of Kuvira cutting down spirit vines, but now isn't the time for you to flee the city. It's time for you to help me save it from Kuvira, who was perverting spirit power to use as a weapon against other humans."

"We don't get involved with human wars," a spirit in the form of a eel-dragon said as it glided down from the Tree of Time and glided around Korra.

"Spirits worked with Unalaq," Korra argued.

"He was forcing spirits to fight you," the spirit responded. "Is that what you want?"

"No, but as the Avatar, I'm hoping that you will come to my aid to save the new world we all share," Korra answered.

"What you want is exactly what Kuvira wants: to use spirits as a weapon in a human war," the spirit replied as it and the other spirits slowly faded away. "The answer is no."

"Wait!" Korra exclaimed as she dashed to the spirits as they faded away. "Please, listen. If spirits and humans are gonna live together, we have to work with each other." However, her pleas were in vain, as the spirits were all gone. Korra could simply sigh, hope beginning to fade away, when she heard footsteps from behind her. She turned around to find Optimus Prime and the other deceased Autobots that shared the Spirit World advancing to her, causing her to smile hopefully.

"As I said Korra, should you need any help, we will be happy to assist you in any way we can," Optimus said.

* * *

><p>While that was going on, the spirit cannon now operational, the top of the barrel lowered itself, aiming at the abandoned town before Baatar Jr. readied it to fire once more. He then brought up a pair of binoculars, observing as Zhu-Li was tied up in the town, when he saw Opal, Bolin and Blaster on Juicy, as well as Windblade, descend to her, Windblade transforming and using her sword to free Zhu-Li.<p>

"Opal?" Baatar Jr. said to himself in horror. "No! We have to stop the test!" Just as the cannon was about to fire however, a snake of earth collided with it, making everyone on the cannon lose their balance and the cannon itself to teeter on its side, the spirit energy blasting out of it and hitting the mountain behind the town, creating a massive hole in it and causing the five in the town to gasp with fear.

"That was too close," Windblade stated. Back at the cannon, Kuvira angrily turned to see Lin and Su hurling rocks at the soldiers while Grimlock, Slug, Swoop and Dinobot charged through them and the other four femmebots fired their weapons at the soldiers from behind Su and Lin. Sideswipe, Depth Charge and Skywarp opened fire at the four who charged through, only for them to dodge their laser fire and for Grimlock, Slug and Swoop to tackle them to the ground and for Dinobot to slice a mechasuit in half with his sword. Lin and Su in the meantime were blocking the boulders that the regular soldiers sent towards them while also sending boulders of their own towards them, knocking them to the ground. Some of them tried to hide behind boulders that they earthbended upward, only for Elita-1 to demolish them with one shot and for Su and Lin to knock them down with more boulders and earth snakes. Suddenly, Sideswipe kicked Swoop off of him and fired his shoulder cannon at Lin and Su, only for Su to bend a massive wall in front of them to block it. Su then lept towards Kuvira with a boulder, kicking it at her, only for her to dodge it. Su then metalbended the steps at her, only for her to deflect it and fling her metal bands at her. Su retaliated by bending a plating from the machine, spinning it around as a shield before bending it into armor around her back and legs, all while Kuvira activated a comlink.

"Activate Project T-H now!" she shouted.

"But it's not ready," the soldier at the other end responded.

"I said now!" Kuvira shouted back before Su launched herself in front of Kuvira, throwing small metal strips at her only for her to deflect them. While that was going on, Grimlock swung his sword down at Depth Charge, only for him to block it with the wings of his manta mode and use the thrusters of his flight mode to propel himself away from Grimlock, causing him to fall forward while Blitzwing ran over to him and forced him to the ground. However, Slug charged in in his dinosaur mode and tackled Blitzwing off of Grimlock, allowing him to block Depth Charge's laser discs from hitting him. Meanwhile, Dinobot had tore the arm off of a mechasuit, only for laser fire to come in and blast him to the ground. He got back up to see Blackarachnia, smoke emerging from her spider legs.

"Shouldn't take you're eyes off a spider," she mocked. "They tend to be venomous."

"But they still squash," Dinobot shot back as he clutched a wound on his chest and fired a laser blast from his optics, sending Blackarachnia screeching and flying away. Dinobot then got back on his feet despite the pain he was feeling and began hacking at mechasuits that tried to ambush him. Back with Su and Kuvira, Su had ripped off a piece of railing and used it as a staff, spinning it around to deflect Kuvira's bands before bending a large crate of supplies towards Kuvira, causing her to block it and grunt as she's pushed back before flinging it off the cannon. She then deflected more bands before using the armor on her left arm to create a wrist blade, attempting to slash Su, only for her to dodge and grab her arm, throwing Kuvira over her shoulder and over the rail, only for her to catch onto the rail and bend her blade into a hook so she could swing back around to kick Su to the ground. Su groaned in pain as a result before avoiding two metal strips thrown at her, only for Kuvira to bend a cable at her wrist and toss her to the ground. Su was then tossed off the cannon as stormtroopers surrounded her, only for them to be shot down by Elita-1, Flareup, Moonracer and Firestar. Then, all of a sudden, a purple bolt of lightning struck in between the two forces, causing everyone to look up to see a white Cybertronian with hawk wings descending down to them. Though everyone on the ground was shocked at this, none were as shocked as Sideswipe and Depth Charge, for the Cybertronian looked familiar.

"Tigatron?" Depth Charge asked, only to observe more and see not only Tigatron's parts, but Airazor's as well.

"I am Tigerhawk," the Cybertronian said to the ones who opposed Kuvira and her troops. "Emissary of the Earth Empire. The Great Uniter charges all of you with the willful interference of Earth Empire business. Surrender to me, immediately! Violence will not be tolerated." As a warning, his hands began glowing purple with spirit energy as Sideswipe and Depth Charge had realized that not only had Kuvira just played God with the spirit energy, but she used the corpses of two of their friends to do so. Horrified at this, the two of them contemplated what to do, now finally realizing just how much of a monster Kuvira was and how they let their feelings of revenge blind them. Suddenly, Su and Lin attempted to bend wires at Tigerhawk, only for him to block them with his wings and for him to shoot spirit energy into the clouds, causing them to become rain clouds and for a small tornado to form, destroying the wall that Su had created and blasting them away. Tigerhawk then lifted his arm upwards, revealing a laser which fired at the three Dinobots, sending them flying. Tigerhawk then descended towards the metalbenders when Dinobot jumped it and tackled him to the ground.

"Go! Get out of here!" he shouted. "I'll hold him off!" Suddenly, Tigerhawk transformed into a winged tiger and flew upwards with Dinobot before dropping him from a great height, causing him to crash to the ground roughly before Tigerhawk began firing two machine guns from his wings at him, only for him to roll out of the way, right into Kuvira's metalbending range, allowing her to bend him towards him. Su, Lin and the others attempted to run to his aid, only for multiple stormtroopers and mechasuits to surround them while Kuvira brought Dinobot to him, forcing him to look her in the eye.

"Do you now see the consequences of betraying me Dinobot?" she asked. "Can't you see that you're on the losing side? The We have power. We have strength. We have the two weapons that will crush both New Iacon and Megatron!" However, Dinobot looked at her in defiance rather than regret.

"And I...have...my...HONOR!" he shouted before shooting a laser beam from his optics, causing Kuvira to release him and block it with a metal plate, only for her to be knocked off the ship. However, just as Dinobot got up, a blast of spirit energy hit him in the back, causing him to yell out in pain and fall back to the ground. He looked up to see Tigerhawk descend to him, spirit energy consuming his hands, ready to finish him, when suddenly, Sideswipe, carrying two swords and with a battle mask deployed, jumped on Tigerhawk's back, causing him to thrash around while Depth Charge ran to Dinobot and got him away from Tigerhawk. Sideswipe then jumped off of Tigerhawk while the troops that surrounded Lin, Su, the Dinobots and the femmebots were knocked to the ground by an earth snake. They looked up to see Juicy descend to them, Bolin earthbending the snake while Opal, Blaster and Zhu-Li were on Juicy's saddle. Skywarp was about to attack when Windblade came in and kicked him to the ground before retreating along with the others. All Kuvira could do was glare at them all as they left before jabbing another dark energon crystal into her. She inhaled deeply as more veins in her neck glew purple.

* * *

><p>The group had made it back to New Iacon without many problems, but the two wounded had to be immediately taken to a hospital. Snarl was expected to make a full recovery, but the same could not be said for Dinobot. All of his Maximal comrades stood by him, as he laid on a slab, along with Korra and Knock Out, who was analyzing the full medical report.<p>

"There's...there's gotta be something we can do," Cheetor said, only for Knock Out to shake his head sadly.

"He's too far gone," he responded. "I suspect he'll be dead within the hour." Groaning in pain, Dinobot looked up to see Optimus Primal and Korra looking down at him.

"Well fought my friend," Optimus said. "You saved a lot of lives, and may have just given us the information we need to defeat Kuvira."

"Then...there is nothing to regret..." Dinobot replied before Korra placed a hand onto his claws.

"It's good to know where you stand chopper-face," Korra said with a sad smile, tears beginning to form.

"Upwind of you for preference...Avatar," Dinobot replied before having one final thing to say to everyone. "Tell my tale to those who ask...Tell it truly...the evil deeds, along the good...and let me be judged accordingly...The rest...is silence..." With that, the light dimmed in his optics and his body went limp, confirming he was dead. A tear swelled Korra could take no more and left the room while the Maximals saluted their fallen friend.

"He lived a warrior, and died a hero," Optimus Primal said. "Let his spark join the Wells, the greatest of Cybetron."

* * *

><p>*QUE LEGEND OF KORRA ENDING THEME*<p> 


	11. The Last Stand part 1

**DISCLAIMER: Transformers is owned by Hasbro and Legend of Korra is owned by Nickelodeon.**

* * *

><p>New Iacon Chronicles: The Advent of Unicron<p>

Chapter 11: The Last Stand part 1: Kuvira's Gambit

* * *

><p>Outside of the factory the spirit cannon was being tested at, Kuvira's army stood in front of the factory's massive doors where Kuvira and Baatar Jr. along with a few of their top men, Tigerhawk, Skywarp, Blitzwing and Blackarachnia, stood in front of a map of the Earth Kingdom, with the area in which New Iacon stands hollowed out.<p>

"For the past three years, we've fought side by side to untie the Earth Empire, but our mission is not complete," Kuvira stated. "There is a grave injustice that must be corrected. As you all know, after the Hundred Year War, Avatar Aang, along with Optimus Prime and Fire Lord Zuko, stole Earth Empire land and formed the United Republic. This land belongs to the Earth Empire and it's time to take it back. But that is not all we will have accomplished. Our intel shows that Megatron and his forces are marching towards New Iacon. With our new spirit vine weapons on our side, by the time this is over, New Iacon will be our's, and this war will have been won!"

"All hail the Great Uniter!" the army responded in unison before Kuvira and Baatar Jr. turned around and walked inside the factory.

"Are you ready to show the world what a true super power looks like?" Kuvira asked her fiancee.

"Yes. I'm honored to march into the city by your side," Baatar Jr. answered, taking Kuvira's hands. "I love you, Kuvira."

"I never could've done this without your help," Kuvira replied as she embraced Baatar Jr. "After we claim victory, we can finally get married and rule our empire together." During all of this, Tigerhawk examined the behavior of his creators, noticing a certain capacity for violence in them that they always seem to turn to first.

"Hmm...A curious species," was all he said.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, far away from both the factory and New Iacon, Megatron stood atop a cliff in front of his army of Eracicons and his followers, ten thousand strong, with Ripclaw standing beside him. The Eradicons and other Decepticons and Predacons were currently chanting in Cybertronian language when Megatron raised his t-rex head arm up to silence them.<p>

"A new power is rising!" Megatron declared. "It's victory is at hand!" The army responded by cheering, the ones carrying flags that bore the Decepticon symbol banging the bottom of the poles.

"In one Earth week, the lands will be stained by the energon and blood of every Autobot, Maximal, man, woman and child in the city!" Megatron continued. "March to New Iacon! Leave none alive! At very long last, REVENGE WILL BE OUR'S!" With that, the entire army let out a battle cry and resumed their mach towards New Iacon, all while Megatron smirked in a sadistic manner.

* * *

><p>Up in space, Unicron was currently trekking through the massive asteroid belt in the Solar System, hearing every word that Megatron said before opening the mouth of his planet mode and yelling out in rage.<p>

"REVENGE!?" he shouted. "REVENGE!? I WILL SHOW YOU **REVEEEEENGE!**"

* * *

><p>*QUE TRANSFORMERS PRIME OPENING THEME*<p>

* * *

><p>Back at New Iacon, Korra, Rodimus, Cerebros, Mako, Arcee, Tenzin, Bumblebee, Bolin, Blaster, Optimus Primal, Su, Elita-1, Lin, Prowl, Wu, Zhu-Li and the spirit of Optimus Prime were in a meeting discussing what they were to do.<p>

"I come back to you now at the turn of the tide," Optimus Prime stated. "Megatron and Kuvira's forces draw near and we must be ready for when the time has come. Fortunately, thanks to the information Zhu-Li has obtained, Kuvira will arrive in two weeks, and I assume that Megatron will wish to wait until she arrives before making his final move. This will give us enough time to evacuate the citizens of New Iacon away from the crossfire. Prince Wu, what news of the process?"

"Could be better," Wu answered as he read a piece of parchment. "At this point we've evacuated almost...eighteen families."

"Only EIGHTEEN?" Korra asked. "There are millions of people in this city!"

"I said it could be better," Wu stated.

"The problem is it's a voluntary evacuation and there aren't that many voluteers," Arcee responded. "They just don't feel like they're in any immediate danger."

"Then you and Mako put out the announcement," Cerebros replied. "The evacuation is now mandatory."

"We'll need all the help we can get as well," Optimus Prime responded. "Cerebros, send a message to Fire Lord Izumi requesting the Fire Nation's assistance."

"Yes Optimus," Cerebros replied.

"And Rodimus, once the announcement is made, you will then need to send a message to as many Autobots as you can for reinforcements," Optimus added.

"Understood," Rodimus replied.

"Why can't you and the other Autobots just take out Kuvira and Megatron right now?" Knock Out asked. "You're spirits, doesn't that mean you're invincible?"

"Unfortunately not Knock Out," Optimus answered. "We can hold our own against their armies, but the cannon's spirit energy as well as Megatron wielding the power of the Matrix of Leadership could cripple us, even send us into permanent limbo."

"Speaking of which, what about that giant cannon?" Blaster asked. "How are we gonna stop that thing?"

"The real question is how will Kuvira transport such a weapon?" Prowl asked.

"She can only transport it by rail," Lin answered. "That must be where she's coming."

"Then we should cut the rail lines," Rodimus suggested. "Then once Kuvira's been delt with we can put all our focus on Megatron."

"I agree, but let's get as many citizens evacuated before we do," Cerebros replied.

"We've already lost one to Kuvira's insane ambitions," Korra stated, Dinobot's death still lingering in her mind. "Let's make sure he didn't die in vain."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at a Future Industries factory, Varrick was overseeing construction of the suits when Bolin came to him through the open door behind him.<p>

"Varrick, good, you're here," he said, prompting Varrick to turn to him. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"What is it?" Varrick asked as he leaned against the railing behind him. "I'm busy inspiring my workers."

"Well, I went to save Su and her family, and guess who else we found?" Bolin asked before gesturing to the door excitedly as Zhu-Li, now out of her Earth Empire uniform, entered through the door, her hands clasped in front of her.

"Zhu-Li," Varrick responded softly with surprise.

"Now, isn't there something you wanted to say to her?" Bolin asked. "Hmm?"

"Please, let me go first," Zhu-Li said as she stepped forward. "I know I said a lot of terrible things about you in front of Kuvira, but I need you to know, I didn't mean one word. When you were being taken away, I thought my only chance to save you was to join her. But everyday I hoped for the chance to see you again and tell you the truth. Varrick, you mean the world to me, and I'm sorry if I hurt you in any way."

"Don't be so hard on yourself," Varrick softly responded as he reached for Zhu-Li's face, only to clap her shoulder and turn back to his usual self, failing to realize she was clenching her fists with anger. "Apology accepted! Now be a good assistant and man the assembly line!"

"No! I am not your assistant anymore!" Zhu-Li shouted as she grabbed Varrick's shoulder and spun him around roughly, closing in on her as he slinked down to the floor slightly. "If you want me around, you need to start treating me like an equal!" With that, Zhu-Li stormed off as Varrick stood back up, shrugging at Bolin like an idiot. Bolin's response was to smack his forehead in a frustrated manner.

* * *

><p>Inside the Elite Guard's headquarters' radio room, Mako, Arcee, Lin, Prowl, Wu, Rodimus and Korra watched as the radio operator pulled a wire jack and pushed it into another slot, giving a small beep when the connection was made.<p>

"We're patched in on the emergancy broadcast line," the operator said to Mako. "You're going out to every radio in the city."

"Attention citizens of New Iacon, this is not a test," Mako said into the microphone. "An attack on our city is imminent. President Cerebros has ordered a mandatory evacuation for all citizens. Please find your evacuation handbooks and turn to sub-section one dash two six." All of a sudden, a phone rang and a panel on the switch board lit up as he was speaking, and more and more of them began to pile up. All that Lin did was place a hand on her forehead as the ringing failed to stop while everyone else glanced around the room worriedly.

"There you will find initial instructions for your area," Mako continued, oblivious to the situation. "For example, if you live in Northwest-Vector-One, report to your primary meeting location which would be at the Eastern entrance of the Southern Water Tribe Library. There, you will choose a leader as specified in section one dash two eight."

"Uh, Chief, we're getting confused calls from all over the city," the radio operator stated.

"What's confusing?" Mako asked Lin. "I'm giving very specific instructions."

"Great, this is just what we need," Lin irritably responded.

"I got this," Wu suddenly said as he took over for Mako, speaking reassuringly. "Hello, everyone. This is Prince Wu. Now I know you're all a little scared. Believe me, I know what it's like to be afraid. I used to not be able to go to the bathroom by myself. But if we let that fear control us, none of us will ever be able to go to the bathroom, and then we all lose. But the people of New Iacon aren't losers, we're winners! Winners that are going to get out of this city in a calm and orderly fashion. So I want you to grab your family, grab your neighbor, grab that guy down the street you don't know very well and head to the nearest bus, train or ferry station. We're going to get you out of here, safe and sound." Much to everyone's shock, the calls ended and the lights turned off rapidly.

"Good job kid," Lin said. "You might not make such a bad king after all." With that, the radio operator then disconnected the jack and placed it in another slot as Rodimus took over the radio.

"Your turn big guy," Korra said with reassurance as Rodimus nodded once and spoke into the microphone.

"Calling all Autobots," he said. "Calling all Autobots!"

* * *

><p>Back at Air Temple Island, Tenzin entered a room where Pema, Jinora, Ikki and Meelo, now joined by Bumblebee, Waspinator and Bulkhead, were suppose to be packing.<p>

"Rohan's with the acolytes," he reported. "They have the boat ready to leave." It was at this moment that he saw the empty luggage on the floor.

"Why aren't you all packed yet?" he asked.

"We've been talking and we decided that we wanna stay," Pema answered with a smile. "This is our city, and it's going to need all the help it can get."

"Yeah! Only a coward flees his fate," Meelo added as Tenzin embraced his family.

"Thank you," he said before pulling away to address Pema. "I'm sure Prince Wu could use your help with the evacuation. And the rest of you can help the other airbenders keep an eye on Earth Empire troops."

"Kuvira is gonna rue the day she messed with Meelo!" Meelo responded, Jinora not looking amused by that statement while Waspinator turned to Ikki for an answer, only for her to simply shrug.

* * *

><p>The next few days were spent evacuating the citizens and preparring for the arrival of both opposing armies. Wu and Pema helped speed up the evacuation while General Iroh and Ultra Magnus positioned airships, battleships, mechatanks and troops along all of the city's borders, prepping the city for the innevitable war.<p>

* * *

><p>During this, Cerebros had relocated to Air Temple Island and had received a message from the Fire Nation.<p>

"Good news," he said to Tenzin, Lin, Rodimus and Optimus Prime. "I received an approval from Fire Lord Izumi. She says that the Fire Nation army will be here by nightfall." Suddenly, Korra's voice caught everyone's attention.

"There's something we need to discuss with you," she said as she, Mako, Arcee, Bolin, Blaster, Asami and Knock Out ascended the stairs leading to the top floor.

"What is it?" Tenzin asked.

"The seven of us have been talking and...we want to take out Kuvira's spirit weapon before it gets too close to the city," Korra answered.

"That sounds like a risk we don't need to take," Rodimus argued.

"It's too powerful!" Bolin retaliated. "It can destroy the city!"

"We can't let it get to our doorstep," Arcee added.

"We'll sneak behind enemy lines and disable the weapon," Korra suggested.

"If it workd, it'll even the playing field," Asami stated.

"But if you get caught," Optimus began.

"It's worth the risk," Cerebros interrupted. "It might be our only shot at preventing an all out war against Kuvira."

"Then I'm coming with them," Rodimus responded.

"No Rodimus," Korra replied. "You need to stay here and help our troops out and be there once the other Autobots arrive." As much as Rodimus didn't like the idea, he realized she was right.

"Keep her and the others safe," he said to Arcee, Blaster and Knock Out, to which they nodded in response.

"We'll head out tonight," Korra said with determination.

"Be careful," Rodimus advised.

* * *

><p>While that was going on, at a United Forced outpost, a guard was looking out with a pair of binoculars when he spotted something in the fog.<p>

"There's something out there," he said to a fellow guard who brought his own binoculars to his eyes, and to his horror, saw a battalion of Kuvira's mechasuits and tanks heading their way. "It's Kuvira's army! They're a week early! Get the commander immediately and radio New Iacon!" Just as they were about to do so, a massive footstep stopped them in their tracks. They brought their binoculars up again to see a truely terrifying sight: a mecha giant that had the spirit cannon on its right arm which rose upward, the cannon sliding into place. Soon afterward, it unleashed a beam of spirit energy towards the outpost, obliterating it and leaving no survivors.

* * *

><p>As dusk approached, three air bison, one containing Korra, Asami, Bolin, Mako and Blaster in his boombox mode, another with Knock Out and the last with Arcee flew through the mountains when Bolin spotted something through a spyglass and gasped in shock.<p>

"Guys, I see something," he said. "Down there!" Everyone then looked down to see a troop of tanks rolling into the landscape.

"Is that...?" Knock Out asked.

"Kuvira," Korra replied. "She's already crossed into United Republic territory. She's a week early!"

"This doesn't make any sense," Arcee stated. "There aren't any train tracks this way. How are they transporting that super weapon of theirs?" Suddenly, that same loud footstep caught their attention and they turned to see the mecha giant coming into their view above the trees with a fleet of airships behind it.

"Apparently on a giant mechasuit!" Asami answered.

"Did you know Kuvira was building that thing?" Mako asked his brother.

"Oh, did I forget to mention it?" Bolin sarcastically asked. "No! Of course I didn't know!" Inside the giant's head, which functioned as a cockpit, Kuvira stood on a platform in the middle with controls in front of her while two metalbenders sat at their control panels in a circle around her.

"There are three flying bison up ahead," one of them reported.

"The Avatar..." was all Kuvira said as she got in a bending stance, causing a lever to be pulled back as the giant began to turn the group's way. She then bended the head so that she could see the bison and then rose her right arm up, placing her left arm on it as the giant got into the same position, the cannon raising upward as it began charging.

"I know what happens next!" Bolin panicked. "We gotta get outta here now! Now!" Korra immediately pulled the reins, steering the bison away as the other two bison followed suit and the cannon fired, knocking the three bison off course from the sheer force as everyone screamed for their life before the bison got back on course. Kuvira then aimed the weapon at them once more and fired, only for the bison to get behind the rocks of a mountain, causing the spirit energy to hit it instead.

"Should we go after them?" Baatar Jr. asked Kuvira via a radio as she stood up straight. "They're going to warn New Iacon."

"Let them," Kuvira answered with a smirk. "No one can stop us."

* * *

><p>Back at Air Temple Island, as the three bison descended to the ground, they saw Cerebros, Lin, Prowl, Su, Elita-1, Moonracer, Flareup, Firestar, Wing Wei, Tenzin, Bumblebee and Pema near the entrance.<p>

"Korra, are you all right?" Tenzin asked as Korra ran up to him. "Why are you back so soon?"

"It's Kuvira," Korra answered. "Our intel was wrong. She must've known Zhu-Li had the information."

"What are you trying to say?" Cerebros asked.

"Kuvira's army is only a few hours away," Korra answered, shocking everyone.

"No, they can't be," Tenzin responded.

"Are the Fire Nation and the other Autobots here?" Arcee asked.

"Yes, but we're not ready yet," Elita-1 answered.

"And that spirit weapon of hers is attached to a giant mechasuit," Korra added. "It's over twenty-five stories tall!"

"Get Rodimus on the line and tell him the attack is happening tonight," Cerebros ordered Lin. "We need to lock down this city."

"Pema, find Wu and get the remaining citizens to safety immediately!" Tenzin said to his wife as Lin rushed off. "We can't have innocent lives in jeopardy."

"What should we do?" Blaster asked as Pema left.

"Let's go to my factory," Asami answered. "Maybe we can get a few of those suits up and running."

"We're coming with you," Su responded as she, Wing, Wei and the other femmebots stepped forward.

"I'll head to the front lines and help Rodimus, Iroh and Magnus," Korra added.

* * *

><p>Now that the attack was only a few hours away, the airbenders in the city, including Tenzin, his children, Bumi and Kai, stood atop buildings along with multiple Autobot drones, Bulkhead, Waspinator and Bumblebee, on the lookout for Kuvira's army, while Wu and Pema's evacuation process was accelerated, trying to get the rest of the innocent bystanders out of the city. During this time, Optimus Primal had himself upgraded, this time making himself taller than most Autobots, as well as being mainly orange and blue and also now being made of an even stronger coat of Transmetal.<p>

* * *

><p>As night fell, at the battlefield, almost every single Autobot that shared the world with mankind stood, awaiting their leader. A few remained in the Fire Nation in case Kuvira or Megatron made a move there. Inside one of the tents, Rodimus stood in front of the opening that lead to his fellow Autobots, but he made no move to walk to them them as Optimus Prime approached him.<p>

"They are awaiting their leader Rodimus," he stated.

"I don't know if I can do this Optimus," Rodimus responded. "I can't just ask of them to lay down their lives against almost impossible odds."

"They come here not by force, but by choice," Optimus replied, causing Rodimus to turn to him. "They would gladly risk their sparks to defend this planet that they now call home and all that inhabit it, and they would gladly follow you to the end. Now go. Become who you were ment to be." Nodding once, Rodimus turned back to the opening and walked through it, facing his fellow Autobots as they silenced, all optics to Rodimus. For a few seconds, there was only silence before Rodimus spoke up.

"My fellow Autobots, I want each and every one of you that I do not want to force you to do anything that you are not willing to do," he began. "If you wish to back down now, I will make no move to stop you, nor will I bare any ill will against you." He waited a few seconds, but none of them backed down. Every one of them stood with pride and with no trace of fear in their optics, causing Rodimus to smile.

"You don't know how proud I am of you all," he continued. "The day may come when our courage fails and this world and its people face their final hour, but it is not this day. There may come a day when the age of the Autobots come crashing down, but it is not this day! This day we fight, and light our darkest hour!" He then got out a sword and raised it upwards.

"Til all are one!" he shouted, prompting the other Autobots to raise their weapons upwards as well.

"Til all are one!" they shouted back. "Til all are one! Til all are one!"

* * *

><p>Later that night, the entire army, along with Korra, who stood with Rodimus, General Iroh and Ultra Magnus, along with the Fire Nation army, which brought with them tanks similar to WWII King Tigers, silently awaited Kuvira's arrival. Then, they saw it. From behind a small mountain emerged the mecha giant, setting its course to the battalion on the border. The giant could even be scene by the airbenders and the Cybertronians that accompanied them.<p>

"Oh, Waspinator already feels the pain coming!" Waspinator said as he shook with fear. Then, the giant stopped in front of the army as the Fire Nation tanks turned their barrels and aimed at it while the Autobots and Maximals there readied their weapons.

* * *

><p>Back at Air Temple Island, Cerebros activated a small radio that locked onto Kuvira's signal.<p>

"Kuvira this is Cerebros," he said. "You are ordered to stand down. Turn your army around and leave."

* * *

><p>"You're in no position to give orders," Kuvira responded as she furrowed her brows angrily.<p>

"This is your only warning," Cerebros stated. "Turn around or we will open fire."

"I don't think you understand the power I possess," Kuvira boasted, all while Korra, Rodimus, Iroh and Ultra Magnus had a worried look on their faces. "Let me make it clear."

* * *

><p>Inside the cannon, a canister of spirit vines was loaded while the arms of the giant got in a firing position. The cannon then fired straight at Yue Bay, managing to hit a Uniter Forces battleship before firing again, hitting two more.<p>

* * *

><p>The onslaught continued as Mako, Arcee, Bolin, Blaster, Asami, Knock Out, Varrick and Zhu-Li watched from the Future Industries factory in horror.<p>

"This is exactly why I didn't wanna build that weapon!" Varrick exclaimed.

* * *

><p>Back outside, the airbenders and Waspinator were quickly getting survivors from the damaged ships out before they sank to the bottom of the bay, all while the giant pointed the spirit cannon down at the army bellow it, the Autobots getting their weapons out.<p>

"Do we attack sir?" Ultra Magnus asked Rodimus.

"Keep that option open," Rodimus answered as he approached the radio and signaled it to Air Temple Island. "Not every soldier here is at my command."

* * *

><p>Back at Air Temple Island, Cerebros was running out of options.<p>

"Cerebros, do we engage the enemy?" Rodimus asked via the radio.

"You have three seconds or I wipe out your army," Kuvira threatened, also via radio as Cerebros now seemed he had only one option.

"I have no choice," he said to Lin and Prowl.

"Time's up," Kuvira said.

"Stop!" Cerebros responded as he closed his eyes, defeated. "We surrender. New Iacon is yours."

* * *

><p>"Good," Kuvira responded as she got out of her firing stance. "Turn your army and the Avatar over to me and give Baatar your location. He'll present you with our terms."<p>

* * *

><p>Hearing all of this, Rodimus slammed his fist onto the table with the radio on it, smashing it in half as he exclaimed in anger.<p>

"I'm not surrendering!" Korra exclaimed.

"Get back to the city before she sees you," Rodimus ordered.

"And find a way to beat that thing," Iroh added.

"I will," Korra responded before quickly running off to avoid getting caught.

* * *

><p>"We've done it Kuvira," Baatar Jr. said to his fiancee over the radio on the airship that flew beside the giant. "And I just got word that Cerebros is on Air Temple Island. I'm heading there now."<p>

* * *

><p>Korra then met up with the others, now joined by Tenzin, Bumi, Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, Kai, Bumblebee, Waspinator and Bulkhead, back at the Future Industries factory.<p>

"Cerebros surrendered," she reported. "It's down to us now."

"How are we supposed to fight an entire army, a mecha giant and that crazy weapon!?" Bolin asked.

"Maybe we can try and do the same thing the other Wreckers and I did to Tidal Wave when the Equalists took over the city," Bulkhead suggested. "Hey Zhu-Li, did you learn about any weaknesses on that metal monster?"

"I had no idea they were even building it," Zhu-Li answered.

"Guess Baatar Jr. is a better inventor than I thought," Varrick replied. "Don't tell him I said that." Korra, who was in deep thought, then suddenly got an idea.

"That's it!" she said. "Baatar Jr. built it, he'll know how to take it down. I say we capture him and get him to talk."

"Hmm..." Tenzin said as he thought of the idea.

"I know it's a long shot, but it's the only chance we have and if we don't-" Korra said.

"Korra," Tenzin interrupted. "I'm in." Hearing that caused Korra to smile at her mentor. "We'll need a stealth team of airbenders to get in and out of Baatar's airship unnoticed. Tenzin, Bumi, Jinora, Kai, let's get moving."

* * *

><p>Afterward, up at the night skies, over Baatar Jr.'s airship, Oogi flew up in the clouds as Korra, Tenzin, who was now in an airbender suit, Bumi, Jinora and Kai kneeled down in the saddle.<p>

"Is everyone ready?" Korra asked. The others nod in response before Korra opened her glider and jumped off the saddle, the others following suit. Once Korra landed, she walked over to a hatch and metalbended it open before motioning to the others to jump it. Tenzin was first, Bumi afterward and then Korra, while Kai and Jinora stood guard. Inside the ship, one of Kuvira's soldiers walked past a doorway. When he wasn't looking, Korra, Tenzin and Bumi silently advanced down the hall, hiding as Baatar Jr. punched in a code to open the door in front of him. Once it was open and he walked inside, Korra metalbended at the doors to force them to remain open, causing Baatar Jr. to gasp out before Tenzin and Bumi ran in and gagged him. As he struggled, Korra and Tenzin forced him against the window while Bumi placed a bag over him. Soon, they airbended him out of the hatch where Jinora and Kai were to catch him before they flew back to the city, Tenzin and Bumi holding onto Baatar Jr.

* * *

><p>Once back inside the factory, the group forced Baatar Jr. onto a chair before Korra lowered the gag on his mouth.<p>

"You've made a terrible mistake," Baatar Jr. stated. "Once Kuvira finds out I'm missing, you're all done for."

"That's why before she finds out, you're going to tell us how to stop that mecha giant, or else."

"Or else WHAT?" Baatar Jr. haughtily asked. Suddenly, Korra's eyes flashed into the Avatar State before picking up the chair with one hand. Baatar Jr.'s expression was fearful before it relaxed, unintimidated.

"You won't hurt me," he stated. "I know an empty threat when I see one." The glow in Korra's eyes slowly diminished before she let out a frustrated groan before dropping the chair back down on the ground.

"Was this your best idea?" Baatar Jr. asked before chuckling. "You've lost, only you haven't accepted it yet."

"Let me talk to him," Su suggested, causing Korra to step backwards as Su approached her son.

* * *

><p>While this was going on, back at Air Temple Island, Baatar Jr.'s airship descended to the top of the main tower where Cerebros, Lin and Prowl were waiting. The doors to the ship then slid open, revealing two soldiers and deploying a ramp as Cerebros waited patiently for Baatar Jr. However, when he didn't show, the two Earth Empire soldiers glanced at each other before a pilot ran towards the soldiers and informed them of the situation silently.<p>

"Are you sure?" one of the soldiers asked.

"Check the engine room," the second soldier suggested.

"What's going on?" Cerebros asked. "Is everything all right?"

"Just a minute Sir," the pilot answered before whispering to his comrades. "I'm telling you, I looked everywhere."

"All right, enough whispering!" Lin impatiently shouted.

"I'm ready to discuss the terms of the surrender with Baatar Jr.," Cerebros stated. "Where is he?"

"Uh...I'm not really sure," the pilot answered, causing Cerebros, Prowl and Lin to glance at each other.

* * *

><p>Back at the factory, everyone watched as Su got down on one knee to speak to her son.<p>

"Baatar..." she said.

"If you think I'm going to spill all my secrets to you Mother, you're sadly mistaken," Baatar Jr. bitterly replied.

"Why are you doing this?" Su asked. "I know you set out to help better the world, but this is madness!"

"It's madness to let others take what's yours and accept it blindly!" Baatar Jr. argued passively. "The United Republic belongs to us, and we're taking it back."

"But at what cost?" Su asked. "How many people have to lose their lives before Kuvira is satisfied?"

"It doesn't have to cost ANY lives if you would all just surrender!" Baatar Jr. answered. "All that Kuvira and I want is a united Earth Empire."

"I don't know what I did to hurt you, but whatever it was, I'm sorry," Su responded as she looked down sadly. "When you left Zaofu, it broke my heart. And our family has never been the same since. Please, Baatar. Stop all of this and come home. We want you back with us."

"Kuvira is my family now," Baatar Jr. coldly replied. Tears beginning to fall, Su simply looked down, allowing them to flow when Korra suddenly got an idea.

"We're going about this all wrong," she said to Tenzin before approaching Baatar Jr. once more. "You're right. I'm not going to physically hurt you if you don't talk. But there is something I can do that will be even more painful. I will take away the one thing you care for the most. Kuvira." Hearing this, now Korra received Baatar Jr.'s full attention.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Kuvira might win, she might chase us out of the city, but you won't be around to enjoy the victory," Korra answered.

"Because wherever I run, I'll take you. I'm going to make it my life's mission to never let you see the one you love again. Is taking the city worth losing Kuvira forever?"

"You can't!" Baatar Jr. exclaimed.

"I will," Korra responded, arms crossed. "Unless you convince Kuvira to back off. You two will still have the Earth Empire, just leave the United Republic alone."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Lin and Cerebros waited impatiently for Baatar Jr. to arrive, Cerebros glancing at his holo-watch impatiently, when a female pilot walked up to the ramp with a radio in her hand.<p>

"It's Kuvira," she reported. "She wants to talk to Baatar. What should I tell her?"

"Oh for Primus sake, give me that radio," Cerebros responded in an irritated manner. "I'll talk to her." With that, the pilot ran down the ramp and passed the radio to Cerebros.

"Kuvira, this is Cerebros," he said. "What kind of game are you playing? You told me you would send Baatar over with your terms, and then he doesn't show."

"What do you mean he didn't show?" Kuvira asked.

"According to your people, he's not on the airship," Cerebros answered.

* * *

><p>"If he's not on the airship then where is he?" Kuvira asked when her radio transmitter received another transmission.<p>

"Kuvira, it's Baatar," Baatar Jr. said, catching Kuvira by surprise. "I've been captured. My airship was ambushed and I was taken by force. Korra refuses to release me unless we back down and leave the city."

"Are you injured?" Kuvira asked.

"I'm fine," Baatar Jr. answered.

"Is the Avatar there with you now?" Kuvira asked.

"Yes, everyone is here," Baatar Jr. answered before Kuvira metalbended a switch to cut off the microphone on her side.

"Find out where that radio signal's coming from," she ordered Blackarachnia, who was seated by the controls at the side.

"Listen to me," Baatar Jr. continued. "If you try to take New Iacon, the Avatar will never let me see you again and I refuse to live that way. Forget the United Republic. We have our Empire. Let's go back home and get married. he only thing that matters is that we're together for the rest of our lives."

"I've identified their position," Blackarachnia reported as Kuvira looked down with a sorrowful expression while switching the microphone back on.

"You're right," she said as she gazed at the city. "This city isn't worth sacrificing our life together. I love you, Baatar."

* * *

><p>"As soon as we work out our terms with Kuvira, we'll let you out of here," Korra said as she loosened the ropes around him,<p>

when Waspinator saw something that nearly made his mandibles drop to the floor in horror. The mecha giant locked onto their position and was about to fire.

"Oh no!" he exclaimed. "Kuvira about to fire spirit thingy at us!" None were as shocked to hear this as Baatar Jr. as cold sweat ran down his face.

"No, she wouldn't!" he exclaimed.

* * *

><p>Back at the border, Tigerhawk was leading a battalion of mechasuits towards the soldiers and the Autobots to apprehend them.<p>

"Surrender, or we will not hesitate to use brute force!" Tigerhawk ordered when the giant prepared to fire the cannon. Rodimus looked up and saw that the cannon was aiming for the factory Korra was inside. A look of pure horror on his face, he immediately began running to the radio in the tent.

"GET OUT!" he shouted. "KORRA, GET OUT OF THERE!" However, the cannon then fired at the factory, seemingly obliterating it.

* * *

><p>Back at Air Temple Island, Cerebros saw the explosion and was stricken with grief.<p>

"No!" he exclaimed before Lin turned to Prowl.

"Keep the president safe," she ordered. "I'm going to check for survivors." With that, she shot out her cables and made her way to the crumbled building.

* * *

><p>Inside the giant, inhaled and exhaled loudly, her once sorrowful look on her face turning back to her usual cold hearted expression.<p>

* * *

><p>Back at the battlefield, Rodimus had a look of shock on his face before turning to a look of sorrow as he fell to his knees, exclaiming out, knowing that it was likely that his best friend was killed in the explosion. Suddenly, thunder began to crackle as he turned to see Tigerhawk shooting spirit energy into the clouds, no doubt as a warning, before a thunderstorm began. Now his face was that of pure rage and hatred for Kuvira.<p>

"I give you a final chance!" Tigerhawk said. "Surrender, or be terminated!" Rodimus however got back on his feet defiantly and got his sword out, pointing it at the Earth Empire's forces.

"ATTACK!" he shouted, prompting the soldiers, Autobots and Maximals to begin charging towards the Earth Empire army.

"Wipe them out!" Kuvira ordered through an intercom in the giant as her forces then began to charge at the armies when suddenly, a crumbling noise was heard. Rodimus and Optimus Prime stopped to see the Dweller begin emerging from the mountains, Shockwave emerging from it.

"Megatron..." was all Optimus said when a battle horn could be heard and everyone, including Kuvira turned to see Megatron, standing atop a cliff with Ripclaw and a Decepticon flag beside him, his arms outstretched.

"Come forth my armies!" he shouted. "Cry havoc and let slip the dogs of war!" The horn was then sounded again as Eradicon particles emerged from the holes the Dweller made and reformatted before charged towards both New Iacon and the Earth Empire's armies. And the second the first blood was spilt, the Battle for New Iacon had begun.

* * *

><p>*QUE LEGEND OF KORRA ENDING THEME*<p> 


End file.
